


Blood Shed, Power won

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Godlings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Barbecue, Broody Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek is Derek, Distrust, Drawings, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Graphic Description, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Head Injury, High School, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Fight, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Powerful Stiles Stilinski, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rituals, Scared Derek, Season 3a, Serious Injuries, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek moments, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Stiles and Isaac hate each other, Stiles-centric, The Alpha Pack, Threats of Violence, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his father return after 5 years to Beacon Hills. Stiles is a powerful supernatural being called Godling. Soon the Stilinskis are involved into the supernatural madness of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes

_It's a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realize what's changed is you. -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

 

Stiles sat up in his car seat when the city limit sign of Beacon Hills came into his view. His heart beat loudly. Stiles was nervous and excited at the same time. He looked at his father, who gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked tensely at the road in front of him.

They haven’t been living in Beacon Hills for 5 years. After Claudia Stilinski's death, neither of them could bear it to continue to live in the Californian town. And so John Stilinski gave up his position as Sheriff and they moved to Europe, where he worked for several national and international law enforcement agencies as consultant. For the first year they traveled from country to country wherever the Sheriff was needed, but then they settled down in London for 2 years, before they moved to Germany, also for two years. And now they were back in the States. John Stilinski got his old job back and Stiles would go to the Beacon Hills High School.

The Sheriff looked at his son. Stiles was unusually quiet and that worried his father.

»Are you okay? «

The teenager looked at his dad and gave him a small smile.

»I am fine. It's just…weird to be back. «

»I know, but it will be good for us. «

Stiles sighed. He knew where this was heading.

»Dad, I told you a thousand times: Stop feeling guilty. «

»I just doubt that our move to Europe has been such a good idea. You needed stability in your life not this whole moving around. «

»Dad, it is fine. Sure, there have been hard times, but in the end I benefited from our time in Europe. We both did. «

»I still think it is a good idea to be back. Especially since you are turning 18 soon. You should have your inheritance of power at home not in a foreign country. «

Stiles nodded understandingly. He knew his father didn’t tell him everything, but he knew his father was right. Stiles was not a normal teenager after all:

Stiles belonged to an ancient bloodline of Supernatural creatures called Godlings. Godlings were humans, who possessed magical abilities and powers of a deity. Nobody knew how it was possible that humans had godly powers, but many who knew of the existence of Godlings thought this was a sign that the Gods are real. There was just one problem: nearly every religion known to mankind had its Godling family. Many of these religions were long out of practice like the ancient gods from Egypt or the gods of the Aztecs.

Stiles belonged to the family _'Anthropinostheos_ ', which is Greek for human god and it is the family of ancient Greek and Roman gods. His mother before him owned the powers of Gaia; a primordial deity of the Earth, her mother had the powers of Hades, the ruler of the underworld and so on. Stiles ancestry goes back thousands and thousands of years. He himself didn’t know which powers he would possess.

Every Godling received his or her powers on their 18th birthday and it was revealed which god the person symbolized. Obviously, the 18th birthday was an important day for every Godling and each family had its own ritual for the day. For example the members of the Chinese line of the Godlings renounced their birth name and they took the name of their God.

The teenager was brought out of his thoughts, when the car stopped. He glanced at the house, he spent his childhood in. It didn’t change one bit. Even the interior was identical. When he stepped into the house, Stiles felt like a 12 year old again.

»What do you think, kiddo? «

»I… expected more dust. «

Stiles' father chuckled.

»I asked Melissa to come over and clean a bit for us. «

»Melissa? Did she tell Scott that we are back? «

The Sherriff sighed.

»No, she didn’t tell him. Stiles, if you would just talk to him…«

»No, dad. I don’t think I should. We lost contact. It's okay. It happens all the time. «

Stiles knew that he didn’t sound convincing. After he moved, Stiles managed to stay in touch with his best friend over emails and Skype sessions. But a year ago Stiles lost touch with Scott, because Scott did not reply anymore. It hurt Stiles to lose his oldest friend, but he learned to accept it.

The Sherriff knew Stiles lied, but he also knew that his son was stubborn, so he said:

»Okay then. Go upstairs. Unpack your back. I will make us some food. «

Stiles chuckled.

»I will make some food, dad. _Healthy_ food. «

John pretended to glare at his son, before he nodded. As he went upstairs, Stiles could hear him mutter:

»Healthy food… Bloody vegetables…«

Stiles chuckled and went into the kitchen. Since he was 13, a year after his mother's death, he was cooking for his dad.

It was during their first month in London. His dad just joined Scotland Yard and there he had to have a medical background check. One day, Stiles found the results on his father's desk. After consulting Google, Stiles learned that his father's blood results were not good and that he was in danger of getting a heart attack, if he shouldn’t change anything. When his dad came home that evening, Stiles waited for him with a healthy dinner and a tight hug.

Stiles opened the cupboards and the fridge to see that Melissa did not only clean, but also went grocery shopping. She also let them a few basic cooking tools and dishes. He made a mental note to invite her over for dinner as thanks. Then he pulled the ingredients he would need. While the chicken was fried in a pan with some spices, Stiles cut up some vegetables and made a salad. When the chicken was done, he put it on top of the salad and carried the two plates into the dining room where his dad was already waiting.

»Need help? «

»You could grab some glasses and the drinks please. «

When everything was set, they started to eat.

»I want to invite Melissa over for dinner. As a thank you. «

»When? «

Stiles shrugged.

»When she has a free night, I guess we'll have to ask her. «

»Are we going to invite Scott too? «

Stiles hesitated for a short moment.

»No. «

His dad frowned.

»Why not? «

The teenager sighed.

»I… I don’t know. I just don’t want to see him right now. I don’t want to…«

»To know why he didn’t reply anymore? «

Stiles nodded sadly.

»Besides, I am going to see him in school anyway. «

John nodded.

»If you are fine with it, I am too. «

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before the Sherriff said:

»We are getting visitors the next Saturday. «

»Okay. Who is it? «

»Talia Hale and her mate David. «

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

»And why is the Alpha pair of the local werewolf pack coming to dinner? «

»They probably want to make sure that we have a friendly relationship in case of supernatural involvement in any police cases. «

»Are we going to tell them that we know about the Supernatural world? «

Stiles' father shook his head.

»No, I don't think we need to. It would just bring up questions. I think it would be safer with they do not know your secret. «

Stiles nodded understandingly. After they cleaned the dishes together, both Stilinski men went upstairs and to bed. They were exhausted from the long travel, but also from the onslaught of feelings, both positive and negative, that resulted from being back in their old home.

* * *

 

Stiles' sleep was restless. He dreamt of this mother. Most of the times they were positive dreams, but they saddened him nonetheless.

When he woke up at 5 in the morning, Stiles looked out at his window and watched the sunrise, before he got up. He grabbed his toiletries, a towel and fresh clothes from his bag and took a shower. Then he started to unpack. Most of their belongings would arrive later that day, so Stiles only had to unpack a small bag filled with the most important things. Then he went into the kitchen. The first thing he did was making some coffee. Stiles knew his father would arouse from sleep when he smelled the fresh coffee, so he started to make breakfast: pancakes with fruits.

And Stiles was not mistaken. A few minutes later his father stumbled into the kitchen looking as exhausted as he did the last evening.

»Couldn’t sleep either? « Stiles asked.

His dad shook his head. He poured two cups of coffee and prepared them the way both of them liked: with cream and sugar for Stiles and only with cream for himself. When Stiles put a plate in front of him, John said:

»I have to go out for a few hours later. I will be here when our stuff arrives, but you'll have to start unpacking on your own. «

»Where are you going? «

John smiled.

»That's a surprise. «

* * *

 

True to his word, John Stilinski left after their belongings arrived, leaving Stiles with dozens of boxes. The teenager sighed as he saw the chaotic mess of carton boxes in their living room.

 _'At least I have something to do…'_ he thought.

Stiles was never good at sitting still for a long time.

The first thing he did was sorting the different boxes. After he put every box where it belonged, the living room looked a lot less messy. And so Stiles decided to start in the living room:

He set up the TV, plugged in his gaming systems and put his dad's old record player on a side table. Then he sorted their extensive DVD and video game collection into the cabinet under the TV. Stiles added pillows on the couch, magazines on the couch table and a few photos on the walls to make the room look like home again.

Then he moved to the kitchen. Stiles thought about everything and nothing as he put dishes into the cupboards. It was a mindless task and he was only brought out of his thoughts when he found his mom's old cook books. Stiles carefully put them in their old place: a single shelf board next to the window. He could still remember the way his mother sorted them and re duplicated that order.

Next was the bathroom where he unpacked towels and bathroom utensils like a hairdryer and his dad's razor.

He needed the most time for his room. At first he filled his closet with his clothes, before he put some posters onto the walls. Stiles was halfway through sorting his books into his shelves, when his dad came back and called him downstairs. John was grinning widely and led his son into the garage.

»Surprise! «

Stiles' eyes widened as he saw his mom's old blue jeep standing there looking as good as new.

»But…What's this? «

»A gift to you. When we moved, I kept it. It was here the whole time. I was at the mechanic's with it and it is in perfect condition. «

John handed his son the keys. Stiles grinned happily and hugged his dad.

»Thank you! «

The Sherriff chuckled.

»Go on. Take a ride. I know you want to. «

The teenager nodded eagerly and jumped into the jeep. The drive around the town was deliberating. Beacon Hills did change in the last 5 years, but Stiles still recognized everything. Even with the changes it was like he never left.

 He drove for hours through Beacon Hills, until he returned home. He found his dad waiting with a warm pizza in the dining room.

»Dad…«

»Don’t say anything, son. You had a long day and you did a great job with unpacking. I don’t want you to cook dinner today. And one night of pizza won't kill me. «

Stiles tried to look stern, but he failed and had to smile.

* * *

 

Melissa McCall was as beautiful as Stiles remembered. He occasionally saw her during one of his Skype sessions with Scott and when he needed relationship advice, he often went to her. Of course he could always go to his dad, but his dad acted always a little bit weird when Stiles went to him with boy problems. Stiles' dad gave him great advice when it came to normal problems and when it was about girls.

Stiles hugged Melissa.

»Stiles! Oh my god. You became so handsome. «

The teenager blushed.

»Thank you, Melissa. You look as beautiful as always. «

»And charming are you too. «

Melissa hugged Stiles' dad.

»You are looking good John. «

»You do too. «

They went into the dining room and sat down. While Stiles finished the dinner, Melissa and John chatted with each other. Then Stiles carried plates for all of them into the room and sat down himself.

»This looks delicious, Stiles. « Melissa said.

The teenager smiled.

»Thank you. «

After a few minutes of eating, Melissa asked:

»Stiles, have you talked to Scott yet? «

Stiles froze. He slowly put his fork down, swallowed and said:

»No, I haven’t. «

Melissa looked sad.

»I know you lost touch with him, but you have to forgive him. He's been through a lot during the last year. «

»I am not mad about that or anything. I mean I already guessed that he had a good reason. I'll see him in school anyway. «

The nurse and the Sherriff exchanged a glance. Both could see that the whole thing bothered the young man, but they also knew Stiles could be stubborn. They just sighed quietly and changed the topic.

After dinner they moved to the living room, where they had a drink. That meant Melissa took her glass of wine from dinner with her, John had his favorite Scotch and Stiles an apple juice. The teenager tried to sneak some scotch into his glass, but his dad watched the scotch with hawk eyes.

_'Bloody policemen reflexes…'_

It was already after midnight when Melissa left. She hugged both Stilinski men and said:

»We have to have dinner again. Next time you are coming to my house. «

John replied smiling:

»We will. «

* * *

 

If Stiles hadn't known, who the Hale Alpha is, he would have after a short glimpse at Talia Hale. She was surrounded by an aura of power and strength, but at the same time she radiated warmth and comfort in a way only a mom can do.

Talia Hale as tall as Stiles, but she seemed so much taller. She had long black hair, green eyes and a warm face. When she smiled at Stiles, she revealed dimples. Stiles shook her hand and exchanged the usual pleasantries, before he moved to her husband.

David Hale was in a way the exact opposite of his wife: tall, broad shoulders, short blonde hair and grey eyes. But he was surrounded by the same warmth. His smile was infectious and his voice was pleasant.

John Stilinski offered their guests a drink, while they chatted lightly. For this special occasion Stiles cooked something new: roast meat made from deer. Stiles was not exactly a fan of deer, but it was kind of fancy and kind of funny to serve deer to werewolves.

After their light conversation followed a conversation about politics and the town's police department. The teenager remained silent during that talk, listened and tried to hide his boredom. Stiles flinched when Talia directed her attention unexpectedly towards him.

»I assume you will go to Beacon Hills High School? «

The teenager nodded.

»Which grade will you be in? «

»I am going to be a senior. «

»Just like our daughter Cora. I am sure you and her will get along. «

Stiles smiled.

»I can't wait to meet her. «

»How many children do you have? « John asked.

»Four. Two daughters and two sons. « David replied.

»They are really a handful. « Talia added.

The Sherriff nodded.

»Yeah, I know that feeling. Stiles did as much trouble as three kids. «

The Hales chuckled.

»But in the end when the kids are grown up and about to leave we never want them to go. «

»That's true. «

The dinner with the Hales didn’t last as long as the one with Melissa did and Stiles was glad about that. The Hales were nice and interesting people, but Stiles was tired and nervous for school to start in two days.

After the Hales left, John looked at his son.

»Go to bed, son. «

»But- «

»No, Stiles. You look like you are about to fall asleep any moment. Get into your bed and sleep. Don’t worry. I will do the dishes. «

Hesitantly, Stiles nodded. He trudged upstairs, got dressed into his most comfortable PJs and crawled into his bed.

Stiles fell asleep before his head even hit his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will follow the plot of Season 3A. Some things will be like in the show. And some things will not. I have tagged this story as Sterek, but Sterek will need a lot of time to come. So I hope you can be patient.  
> I will update the tags with every new chapter.  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments.  
> You can also send me prompts.


	2. Beacon Hills High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Translation are in the end note.

_Every new friend is a new adventure…the start of more memories -Patrick_ _Lindsay_

* * *

 

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was blinded by light. He groaned and blinked sleepily. After a few moments, when he got used to the light, he sat up and noticed his dad standing next to the window, sipping coffee.

»Good morning, son. «

»Why are you so cheerful? « Stiles mumbled.

»It's a beautiful day. «

»What time is it? «

»6 am. «

»Why do wake me up at this godforsaken hour? «

The Sherriff looked amused.

»Because we have to be at the school in one and a half hour. «

Stiles sighed.

»I hate mornings. «

John chuckled.

»Yeah, I know. Now get up. «

Stiles snorted.

»You just want to get breakfast. «

»I have to inform you that I am more than capable of making my own breakfast. «

Stiles looked incredulously at his father.

»Remember the last time you tried that? You nearly burned down the flat. «

»It wasn’t the whole flat. « John defended himself.

»It was just a minor fire in the kitchen. «

The teenager chose not to say anything. Instead he got up and slowly went into the kitchen. Yawning, Stiles poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to the fridge. He grabbed a carton of eggs, made scrambled eggs and put some toast in the toaster. Then he grabbed a bowl of strawberries, cut them up and mixed them with a bowl of pure yoghurt. Stiles put a plate of toast and eggs as well as a bowl of strawberry yoghurt in front of his dad and then sat down with his own food as well.

John looked at his plate and then at his son.

»No bacon? «

»Today's not Sunday. Now eat up. «

John mock-glared at his son. After they ate, he went into the kitchen, while Stiles went upstairs to take a shower. After the shower, Stiles got dressed in light and wide clothes. He wasn’t really used to the Californian temperatures anymore and wide clothes were the most comfortable kind of clothes anyway. The teenager did his hair, before he prepared his rucksack. His dad, already dressed in his uniform, knocked at his door.

»Are you ready? «

»Yeah. «

Stiles was about to walk past his dad, but he was stopped.

»Stiles… Are you okay, son? «

»Yeah, of course. I am just a bit nervous. «

»It will be fine. I promise. «

Stiles smiled.

»I know. «

* * *

 

Half an hour later they arrived at school in their respective cars. Together they went into the school's administration office.

The school's secretary smiled at them as they stepped in.

»Good morning. How can I help you? «

»I'd like to register my son for school. «

The secretary's eyes fell upon John's badge.

»Sherriff Stilinski! Of course! The most things have been done for you by a…«

She ruffled through some papers.

»Deputy Tara Graeme. « John finished.

»Yes, exactly. We have most necessary documents and forms. The only thing to do is that your son needs to pick his classes. «

She gave Stiles a large sheet of paper.

»This is a list of all of our classes. You have to choose seven classes. Three of them have to be advanced classes. You also have to pick one class out of every subject area: science, language, English, human science and math. The other two classes you can choose freely. «

Stiles nodded and after a few minutes, with help from his dad, he chose his classes.

Stiles' mandatory classes were: Chemistry, Economy, German, World Literature and Calculus, while his elective classes were: World History and Culinary Arts. Every class except for Culinary Arts was an advanced class.

The secretary fed the data to her computer and printed out his schedule. Then she gave him the number of his locker and its password as well as a key card for the library.

As they stepped out of the office, the first students were walking through the hallways. John turned to his son.

»Have fun today, son. «

»Thanks dad. «

»Are you coming to the station after school? I am sure Tara would like to see you. «

Stiles smiled.

»I will. «

After they said goodbye and his dad left, Stiles started to search his locker. Since he had nothing to put in yet, Stiles immediately went to his first class: Chemistry. When he walked into the classroom, only a minute before the beginning of the lesson, he tried to find a familiar face from his childhood. But he did not recognize anyone.

»Who are you? «

A man with glasses stood in front of him and looked at him hostilely.

»Oh, I am sorry. My name is Stiles Stilinski. I am a new student here. «

The teacher sighed.

»Another one of you dumb looking faces…«

He waved with his hand.

»Sit down. Try not to be too stupid. «

There was only one empty seat left, next to a girl with black hair.

»Hi, I am Stiles. «

The girl smiled.

»I am Cora. Nice to meet you. «

»Nice to meet you too. «

After a short moment of hesitation, Stiles said:

»You seem familiar to me. «

»Really? We never met before. «

»Wait! Are you Cora Hale? «

Cora looked warily at him.

»Yes? «

»Your parents told me about you. They came over for dinner a few days ago. «

»Oh! So you are the son of the new Sherriff? Stilinski? «

»Yeah. «

»My mom has been annoying me that I should befriend you. «

»I surely hope you won't do that out of pity. «

»You sure that you don’t need pity? «

Both teenagers chuckled.

»It was a pretty stupid thing to do, you know. «

»To do what? « Stiles asked.

»Choosing this class. Mr. Harris is an arrogant, pretentious asshole. «

Stiles chuckled.

»Good to know. But I think I can manage that. On my last school, I had a teacher like that. «

»Where did you go to school? «

»Germany. «

Cora looked surprised.

»Really? That is so cool. How long did you live in Germany? «

»Two years. All in all I spent five years in Europe. «

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but Mr. Harris said scathingly:

»If you two love birdies would be so kind to quiet down, we can start with the lesson. «

The next chance for them to talk was twenty minutes later, when they had to do a few tasks out of their book.

»So, if you said the teacher is an asshole… Why are you here? «

Cora smiled grimly.

»I have to. I absolutely suck at Chemistry. But for my favorite university I need Chemistry. «

»What do you want to do after school? «

»I want to be a writer. «

»That's cool. You have to let me read something of yours someday. «

»I will. Hey, Stiles? Do you understand that task about the Bohr model of the atom? «

* * *

 

After Chemistry, Cora and Stiles parted ways. While Cora went to her Creative Writing class, Stiles made his way towards his Econ class.

When Stiles walked into the classroom, another boy looked up and made Stiles freeze.He would have recognized that mob of hair, the crooked jaw line and that brown puppy eyes everywhere.

Scott didn’t change a bit, in the year Stiles didn’t see him. His hair was different than a year earlier. But he was still Stiles' best childhood friend. Scott stared surprised at his former best friend.

Then he grinned widely and jumped up.

»Stiles! «

»Hey Scott! «

Scott moved and pulled the other teenager into a crushing hug. They broke apart after a few minutes of clinging to each other.

»How long are you back? «

»For a week now. «

»Why didn’t you tell me Stiles? «

The teenager fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. Then Stiles smiled shyly at his old friend.

»Surprise? «

Scott chuckled and impulsively hugged Stiles again.

»McCall! «

The two boys jumped apart and turned to their teacher coming in.

»Cuddle with your boyfriend in your free time. «

The boys blushed.

»He's not my boyfriend coach…« Scott said.

»Scott's not my type. « Stiles added.

»Who are you? «

»I'm Stiles. A new student. «

»You're the Sherriff's boy aren’t you? «

»Yes, I am. «

Coach Finstock nodded and sent the boys to their seat. Stiles sat down next to Scott. While their teacher started to contribute their new books and started to talk about sustainable economy, the two friends were catching up.

Halfway during the lesson, Scott said: »I am sorry for losing touch with you. It's just… There was a lot going on here. «

»It's okay. I understand. «

»I am glad you are here Stiles. «

»I am too. «

»You have to come over to our place for dinner! «

»I will. Your mom already invited dad and me. «

Scott grinned widely.

* * *

 

After the class ended, the two friends compared their schedules.

»Hey, we have World History together! « Stiles exclaimed happily.

Now that he knew Scott was still his friend and that the pressure and anxiety of seeing Scott again was gone, Stiles felt ecstatic.

»Yeah. You're sitting at my table during lunch, right? «

»Of course, dude. «

They hugged for a last time, before they had to separate.

After a short stop at his locker, Stiles went to his next class: German. About this class, Stiles felt fairly confident. After two years in Germany his German was really well.

The teacher a young man was already there. Stiles introduced himself to him. The teacher welcomed him warmly and asked him:

»Ich hoffe Ihr Deutsch ist gut genug um diesen Kurs zu bestehen. (1) «

Stiles grinned and replied:

»Ich denke, dass ich keine Probleme haben werde. (2) «

When Stiles found an empty seat, he found himself next to a beautiful strawberry blonde girl.

Their teacher went through the list of people in this class and when he said: »Lydia Martin. «

The girl next to Stiles lifted her hand. Stiles looked surprised at her.

Impulsively, he blurted out:

»Lydia Martin? I used to have a huge crush on you! «

The people in the room looked strangely at him. Stiles blushed and squirmed. Lydia looked surprised, but also amused.

»And you are? « she asked.

»Stiles Stilinski. «

»And how do you know me? I haven’t seen you here before. «

»Oh, I am new here. But I used to go to school here a few years ago. You never noticed me back then. «

* * *

 

In the next class, World Literature, Stiles saw her again. Lydia was interested about the new student and felt intrigued about the intelligence and wit Stiles showed so she wanted to get to know more about him. Stiles felt very comfortable with Lydia and they bonded quickly. Stiles discovered that Lydia wasn’t only very beautiful, but also the smartest person he met.

When Stiles entered the lunch hall, he looked for Scott, but didn’t find him.

Only when he heard a shout of: »Stiles! «

He saw his best friend. He went to Scott and saw that he was sitting with a large group of people. Scott winked him to the seat next to him. On Stiles' other side sat Cora.

»So you are the best friend, Scott was always waffling about. «

Stiles looked at Scott, who blushed.

»I guess so? «

»So you know each other? «

Scott asked.

»Yep. Stiles is my Chemistry buddy. «

Stiles and Scott chuckled. One after another, the other people at the table introduced themselves.

Isaac seemed like a nice guy, but Stiles didn’t like the scathing and jealous expression in his eyes.

Boyd seemed like an introvert, but was nonetheless intimidating, while his girlfriend Erica was loud, flirty and kind of inappropriate. Stiles loved her.

Stiles felt really surprised when the last person, sitting between Cora and Lydia, introduced herself:

»I am Allison. Allison Argent. «

He smiled at her, but internally his mind was thinking rapidly.

' _Why does a werewolf hunter hang out with a Hale? '_

Stiles looked at the other people at the table and wondered how many of them were werewolves like Cora too. He tried to get that kind of thoughts out of his head and focused on the group of people. All in all they were a nice group of people, but Stiles found that he got along best with Allison, Cora, Lydia and Scott. And unexpectedly he felt very happy here.

Halfway during lunch, two muscular and identical guys stepped into the hall.

Cora, Lydia and Stiles said simultaneously:

»Damn… They are hot. «

The three laughed. The other guys at the table looked strangely at them, while Allison and Erica looked amused.

»You're gay? « Scott asked.

»Pansexual actually. It means I am equally attracted to every gender. «

»I like you more with every minute. « Cora said.

She and Stiles high fived.

* * *

 

»What class do you have next? « Cora asked after lunch.

»Calculus. And you? «

»Algebra II. «

They looked at each other and said at the same time:

»I hate math. «

Chuckling they walked towards their classes. The rooms were opposite of each other.

»Good luck, Stiles. «

»You too. «

In the Calculus room, Stiles chose a chair in the last row as far away from the teacher as possible. The whole lesson was torture to Stiles, but he thought he did fairly well.

* * *

 

The next class, World History, was much more interesting for Stiles. Funnily, Scott's whole lunch group shared this class. Stiles took a seat next to Scott. They didn’t pay much attention to the class, since they were busy with chatting. It was a bit like Stiles never left. The two boys instantly clicked.

* * *

 

Stiles' last class for the day, Culinary Arts, was in a big kitchen. Their teacher paired Stiles with a guy, who looked like he enjoyed eating, but avoided showering as much as possible. Needless to say, Stiles was not exactly happy about that pairing.

Thankfully, Stiles managed to make him stay away from the loaf of bread they were supposed to make.

After the class was over, Stiles hurried to his locker. He put everything he wouldn’t need away and went to the exit, when a girl ran up to his side.

»Hey, Stiles. «

»Hey, Cora. «

»I was wondering if you could help me with Chemistry. I mean you did pretty well today. «

Stiles shrugged.

»Sure. «

They stepped out of school.

»Tomorrow at your place? « she asked.

Stiles nodded. Then he noticed something.

»Hey, Cora? Do you know that broody guy in the leather jacket? «

Cora nodded and chuckled.

»That's my older brother Derek. He looks tougher than he is. «

Stiles laughed.

' _Another Hale. Well, let's see if he's a werewolf too. '_

»He's pretty hot. «

Derek shifted a little bit and Stiles guessed he heard him. He redirected his attention to Cora, who managed to look amused and disgusted at the same time.

»Well, I guess he is not ugly? Do you want me to introduce you to him? «

Stiles laughed.

»Maybe some other day. I am not in the mood for a boyfriend right now. «

»Tell me if you change your mind. «

Cora winked at Stiles. They hugged and said goodbye. Before Stiles went to his jeep, he waved cheerfully at Derek. He got a glare as response. Chuckling to himself, he got into his car.

When Stiles arrived at the police station, he was shocked for a moment. The exterior looked entirely different than Stiles remembered. But he was relieved when he stepped inside. The interior was almost as it was five years ago. Even the smell was the same. He went to the unfamiliar receptionist and said:

»Good afternoon. I'd like to see the Sherriff. «

»And who are you? «

»I am his son. «

The policeman sneered at him.

»You don’t honestly think that I'd believe that? Leave. «

Stiles was about to argue, when a voice said:

»Stiles? Is that you? «

The teenager turned around to see a young deputy.

»Tara? «

The two hugged.

»You've grown so big, Stiles! «

The guy chuckled.

»It's been a while. «

»Indeed. Do you want to visit your dad? «

Stiles nodded.

The receptionist watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

Tara brought Stiles to his father's office.

»We have you catch up some time. «

»We so need to do that. «

They hugged again and Stiles went into the office.

His dad was concentrated on a report and didn’t notice his son.

Stiles walked behind his dad's desk and read over his shoulder. It was a report on a DUI that evolved into a hit and run case.

»Aren't cops supposed to be all attentive and stuff? «

Etartled, John jumped in his chairand glared at his son.

»Stiles! How long are you standing there? «

»A few seconds. «

»Sit down. How was your day? «

As Stiles was recalling his day, his dad listened attentively. »I met Cora Hale. She is really great. I like her. She is also friends with Scott. They have this shared group of friends. I don’t know if someone else except for Cora is a werewolf, but I s

trongly suspect it. Part of this group is also Scott's ex-girlfriend. And you will never guess who she is. «

»Who? «

»Allison Argent. «

»A hunter. «

John looked surprised.

»Yep. «

»How did it go with Scott? «

Stiles grinned.

»Very good. Awesome in fact. It's like I never left. He is still the same Scotty. «

John smiled relieved.

»That's good. I am glad it went so well. «

»Me too. «

After a short moment Stiles said:

»It was the right decision to come back. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for all of your positive feedback.  
> I'll update as regularly as I can, but I do have my own life with school and friends and my boyfriend. I'll do my best though.  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts .  
> (1) I hope your German is good enough to pass this class.  
> (2) I think, I won't have any problems.
> 
> P.S My knowledge of the American education system is limited so I'm sorry for anything that doesn't reflect the real thing.


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had some stressful weeks and almost no time to write.

It was a beautiful, warm and sunny day in Beacon Hills. Stiles was on his way back home from the bookstore, when he received a text message. He fought with his phone, because it wasn’t released out of his skinny jeans' clutches. Stiles got the phone out, but then he bumped against something solid. Instinctively, Stiles' hand gripped his phone tighter, but his books fell all over the floor. Stiles' head snapped up to see a girl in his age fall down.

»Oh my god, I am sorry. «

Stiles rushed to her side and helped her up.

»Are you okay? «

She brushed some dirt from her clothes, adjusted her golden necklace with an owl pendant and nodded.

»I'm sorry. I did not pay attention to where I was going. «

The girl smiled.

 _'She's gorgeous. '_ Stiles thought.

»Me neither. So I am sorry too. «

Stiles extended his hand.

»Hi, I am Stiles. «

The girl looked shocked at him.

»Stiles? I didn’t recognize you! It's been so long! «

Confused, Stiles took down his hand.

»Don't you recognize me? We used to be in the same playgroup as children. «

Stiles had to think for a moment, before his eyes widened.

»Heather? «

She nodded and hugged her childhood friend.

»It's good to see you again. «

They chatted for a while and exchanged phone numbers. After Heather left, Stiles picked up his forgotten books and went home, where he immediately texted Heather.

* * *

 

After a few weeks in Beacon Hills, it was like he has been a part of the group since forever. He bonded quickly with most of them (with exception of Boyd, who stayed in the background most of the time and Isaac, who seemed to hate him with a burning passion). In school he was doing very well and most teachers seemed to like Stiles. Well, except for Mr. Harris, but Stiles thought that Cora was right: Mr. Harris really was a pretentious asshole. Stiles even joined the Martial Arts club at the school. It was fun and he thought being able to defend himself would be good.

One day, when Cora and Stiles were watching the lacrosse practice, the teenager asked:

»Hey, Cora? Why does Isaac hate me? «

Just a few moments ago, Isaac sent Stiles a hateful glare from the field.

»He doesn’t hate you. He's jealous and afraid. «

»Why would he be jealous and afraid of me? «

Cora rolled her eyes.

»Isn't it obvious? «

Stiles shook his head. Cora huffed annoyed.

»Isaac has been Scott's closest friend before you came. Now Isaac fears that you will replace him. «

»That is ridiculous. «

»Is it? Even when you were on another continent, Scott spoke often about you. Very often. «

»Oh…I don't mean to take Scott away from Isaac. «

»I know that. Isaac doesn't. «

»What should I do then? «

»Talk to Isaac. And to Scott as well. «

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles headed to Scott's place, when lacrosse practice was over. Scott showered, before the two teenagers started to play some video games. After a particularly intense round of Mario Kart, Stiles asked:

»Hey, Scott? «

»What's up? «

»Do you think you are blowing off your other friends, just to hang out with me? «

Scott frowned.

»I don’t think so. Why are you asking? «

»Well, Cora told me that you used to be really close with Isaac…«

»I still am. And? «

»Well, in the three weeks I've been here, you two only hung out on your own like twice. «

The teenager considered this.

»You are right. Do you think he is mad at me? «

»I don’t know Scott. He hates me though. «

Scott was about to say that Stiles was wrong, but then he remembered that Isaac always seemed to brood around Stiles, glaring at him.

»Only because he doesn’t know you. We should do something together. Like the whole group. «

»What do you think of? «

»There is this really cool place in the Preserve, a view point from where you can look at Beacon Hills. We could go camping there. «

»Camping? «

»Sure. Why not? It's gonna be fun. «

Scott gave Stiles one of his lopsided, infectious smiles and Stiles could only grin back.

* * *

 

Scott presented his idea to the rest of their group at lunch on the next day. Most of their friends were excited over Scott's idea. Only Erica seemed hesitant.

»Come on Erica! It will be great! « Cora said enthusiastically.

»Without you it won't be fun. « Isaac added.

Erica squirmed. Then she looked at Boyd, who nodded.

»Okay. I'll accompany you. But if there are any bugs or other disgusting creatures, I will leave. «

The others laughed and started to make plans for their trip.

* * *

 

Stiles was in his room doing his homework and listening to One Direction's new album, when his father came home from work that evening. The teenager was startled when his dad knocked at the door of his room announcing his arrival.

»You are back early today. « Stiles stated.

»I know. I'm going to take a nap until dinner. «

Stiles nodded.

»Hey, dad? «

»Yes, Stiles? «

»Do you mind if I'd accompany Scott and a group of friends on their camping trip on Friday? «

The Sherriff shrugged.

»I don’t mind. But when you go, take care. I don’t want you to fall down a hole again. «

»That was one time! « the teenager shouted indignantly.

His dad only chuckled and went to his bedroom.

* * *

 

On the next Friday, the teenagers made their way towards the preserve. They travelled in two groups: Stiles, Scott, Cora and Isaac in Stiles' jeep and Allison, Lydia, Erica and Boyd in Lydia's car. Cora and Stiles chatted happily, while Cora gave him directions to the view point in the preserve. Isaac and Scott were mostly quiet and only observed their friend's interaction.

 _'Three weeks and they are already best friends. '_ Scott thought.

He was happy to see that Stiles quickly became a part of his social group.

When they arrived at the preserve, they quickly started to build up their tents led by Allison and Cora, who had the most outdoor experience. Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia collected some wood and piled it in the middle of the clearing they were on. By the time the pile was big enough and all the tents were ready it was dawning. Boyd set fire to the pile of wood and soon warmth and the crackling of a bonfire spread through the air.

The group of teenagers got comfortable and got some food out: mainly meat to grill on the fire, some marshmallows and some non alcoholic beverages.

»What? No booze? « Stiles asked.

The other teenagers turned silent.

»We don’t drink. « Cora said after a while.

 _'Werewolves don’t drink. They can't get drunk. '_ Stiles thought.

»Oh. «

Stiles squirmed uncomfortably, feeling awkward as everyone stared at him. Lydia rolled her eyes at her friends and got a bottle of wine and three glasses (for Stiles, Allison and her) out. The three teenagers clinked glasses and soon the atmosphere was relaxed again.

The scent of grilled meat filled the air not long after. While they ate, they were relatively silent. But after they finished, they started to put the marshmallows into the fire and chatted happily.

Soon they were laughing and bonding and telling each others camping stories from their past.

»And then my dad is facing this group of deer. His face was literally the funniest thing I've seen. Then Dad turned around and ran. And all the stags chased him until he fell and they jumped over him. The photograph turned out to be awesome though. « Stiles recalled.

Everyone laughed at his story and even Isaac had to chuckle. They sat around the fire for many hours, but when Lydia started to nod off against Stiles' shoulder, they decided to go to sleep. Stiles gently shook Lydia awake, who then got into the tent she shared with Allison and Cora. Stiles crawled into his tent as well and a few minutes later, after he put the fire out, Scott followed him.

»Good night. « Scott whispered.

»Night…« Stiles mumbled.

A few moments later, he was asleep.

* * *

 

On the other side of Beacon Hills, a young woman was dragged by her blonde hair through the muddy ground of the woods. Her clothes were torn and dirty and she bled from a lot of small cuts. She cried and screamed and tried to escape. But her hair was held in an iron grip. When she was bound to a tall tree, she sobbed:

»P-Please… L-let me go. «

The hooded and cloaked person did not reply. It moved around the tree and put a piece of rope around the girl's neck, covering the shiny, golden owl necklace she wore.

»N-N-No. D-Don't. P-Plea…«

The girl was interrupted as the rope tightened around her neck, making her unable to breathe. The cloaked figure pulled with so much force at the rope that the girl's head was thrown against the tree. The girl struggled and fought at first, but soon her body was too weak and she didn't move except for some violent spasms shaking her body.

When she was almost dead, she was released. The other person towered over her, bashing her head in with a heavy piece of wood, killing her. Then it grabbed a fistful of the girl's bloodied blond hair and lifted her lifeless head up to cut her throat, spilling her blood all over the ground.

While the mysterious figure dragged the corpse to its final destination, it could already feel new and fresh power surging through its body. It felt satisfied to be one step closer to its goal.

* * *

 

_Of all the ways to lose a person, death is kindest. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> This chapter was mainly a filler. But next chapter we will finally get the first Sterek interaction.


	4. First Time I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

A _nd if  you like midnight driving with the windows down_

_And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

_Baby, I'm perfect_

_Baby, I am perfect for you_

_~One Direction_

* * *

 

Stiles just shut his locker, when Cora and Allison popped up next to him. He jerked back.

»Guys! Don’t scare me like that. «

Allison smiled sheepishly, while Cora smirked.

»Skittish, are we? «

Stiles glared at her.

»I just wanted to check out whether our date still stands or not. « Cora continued.

»Of course it does. «

»You have a date? « Allison asked shocked.

But Cora was already walking away.

»I think she did that on purpose. « Stiles said and looked after Cora with narrowed eyes.

Then he directed his attention to Allison.

»We don’t have a date. We'll work on our project for World History. I'm not interested in anyone right now. «

Allison nodded understandingly. The two made their way towards their World History class.

»I can understand that. Since my break up with Scott, I am not interested in anyone either. «

Stiles chuckled.

»What's so funny? «

»Oh, it is nothing. I just see how you and Isaac look at each other. «

Allison stopped abruptly.

»What? «

»Don’t worry; I am not going to tell anyone. «

»There is nothing to tell! «

»Yet. « Stiles added.

She looked at him speechlessly.

»How did you know that I like him? «

»You are always glancing at him when he isn’t looking. Every time he touches you, accidentally or not, you blush. You are not very subtle. «

Allison blushed and groaned.

»That is so embarrassing. «

Stiles chuckled again.

»It is actually very cute. You'd be cute together. «

»You think so? «

»I know so. «

* * *

 

A few hours later, after school, Stiles was waiting at his jeep for Cora. Fifteen minutes later, Cora ran up to him.

»Sorry for being late. Our teacher wanted to talk to me. «

»About what? «

They got into the jeep. Cora rolled her eyes.

»Apparently, I did the last assignment she gave us "too well". And she thought I had someone else doing it. «

Stiles snorted.

»Did you? «

»Of course not! Mr. Wollenworth is just a bitch! «

He laughed.

»You're probably right. «

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Stiles' place. Inside, Stiles showed Cora his room. Then he went into the kitchen to look for some snacks for the two of them. He grabbed a bag of chips and two bottles of water, before heading back. When he was back, Cora said:

»You have an awesome room. «

He grinned.

»Thanks. «

Stiles held out a water bottle and the bag of chips, which Cora took thankfully. They relaxed for a few minutes chatting and sipping their water. Then they got started on their project:

For their World History class, they had to prepare a presentation about one European War. Cora and Stiles picked the Hundred Years' War. Their teacher Ms. Payne did not want a simple presentation, but demanded something creative.

»So…Do you have an idea? « Cora asked.

Stiles shook his head. He was laying on his bed, arms and head dangling over the edge, while Cora sat on the floor next to him.

»No, wait! I do have one. How about a computer simulation? Like with epic fight scenes and stuff. « he said enthusiastically.

»Can you do such a simulation? « she asked.

Stiles deflated.

»No…«

»A model? Like a map of France with movable soldiers and stuff? «

Cora shook her head.

»That's a cool idea. But too much work. We only have until next week. «

»Oh...Yeah…«

They were quiet for a few minutes.

»What about some kind of game? Like what if we'd play what happened? « Cora suggested.

Stiles hummed thoughtfully. Suddenly, he jerked up and startled his friend.

»For God's sake! Stiles you are like a fucking hyperactive squirrel! «

Stiles grinned.

»Sorry. But I have the best idea ever! «

He ruffled through his notes.

»We're making a dialog or argument between Jeanne d'Arc and some English king or something. And they retell the war and stuff! «

Cora's eyes widened.

»Holy shit! Ms Payne will love that! «

They high-fived. The two friends started to make a list of all the things they should include into their presentation, like important battles and rulers. Then Stiles started to research the fashion of the 15th century, while Cora began to write the script for the presentation. Te two friends worked in comfortable silence, which was only interrupted by an occasional comment or question.

They were so focused on their work that they did not notice how Stiles' dad came home. So, when John Stilinski gently knocked at his son's door, the two teenagers were startled.

»When did you get so sneaky, dad? « Stiles asked after a few moments.

»When you started to force me to eat rabbit food. «

Stiles laughed.

»Dad, this is Cora Hale. Cora, this is my dad Sheriff John Stilinski. «

They greeted each other and John asked:

»Are you joining us for dinner, Cora? «

»I'd like to, but my older brother is picking me up soon. «

»Well, you'll join us the next time you visit. But don’t let us wait too long. It is not every day that we'll have a beautiful lady in our house. «

Stiles chuckled and Cora blushed. Cora was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

»I guess that is my brother. «

She packed her stuff together and said goodbye to John, before Stiles accompanied her to the front door. When Cora opened the door, Stiles froze.

_'Fuck…Is that Cora's brother? He looks hotter from up close. '_

Stiles' eyes wandered over Cora's brother: He had dark hair, which looked very soft. Under strong eyebrows, Stiles could see vibrant green, piercing eyes. His skin was slightly tanned. Derek had a defined and strong jaw line and black stubbles covered the bottom half of his face. He wore jeans, which hugged his legs nicely and a tight fitting Henley, which stretched over his muscular chest.

After a few moments (it seemed like an eternity to Stiles), Stiles closed his mouth and smiled awkwardly at him.

»You must be Cora's hot…uh…I mean gorgeous…Oh, uh…OLDER! I meant older brother! «

Stiles blushed crimson red and looked at his own feet, feeling ashamed and cursed himself internally.

While her brother looked a little bit confused, Cora had to fight back the laughter. After she regained some form of control, Cora said:

»Come on Derek. Don't be impolite. Say hello. «

Stiles' head snapped up, his cheeks still fire red. When Derek looked to him and curtly nodded, Stiles ducked his head.

This time Cora started to laugh loudly and even John, who came downstairs with them, looked mildly amused. Cora quickly pressed a kiss onto Stiles' burning cheek, said goodbye and walked with her brother out.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Stiles walked from the bathroom to his bedroom. He just took a shower and was rubbing his hair dry. He was dressed in an old and wide shirt and comfortable pajama pants. Stiles threw the towel onto a chair, shut the lights off and flopped down onto his bed.

While he was staring at the ceiling, his mind was jumping from one topic to another: from the new video game he wanted to buy over his dad, school, werewolves and Cora to his embarrassing encounter with Derek.

_'God, why did I have to act so awkwardly? Cora will never stop teasing me. '_

Stiles thought about the way Derek looked at him. The older guy looked weirded out, confused and even a little bit scoffingly. Even though, it was entirely possible that Stiles imagined the last thing.

Stiles thought about Derek's full and rosy lips, surrounded by this sexy black stubble he loved so much. He thought about the tight fitting shirt and how the muscular chest would look without the shirt. The teenage boy bit his lip, as he imagined how the other male would look naked. He looked at his pajama pants, which were tented.

After a short moment of hesitation, Stiles got out of the trousers and wrapped a hand around his hard dick.

Stiles stroked his dick experimentally a few times and had to suppress a moan. He pictured a muscular torso with a bit of chest hair and a happy trail down from the navel to the waistband of tight fitting underpants.

While his right hand stroked his dick, the other hand wandered under his shirt, caressing his skin. Stiles pinched his nipples. Now a moan slipped out of his mouth. He fondled his balls. The teenager got a half empty bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer. He drizzled some lube over his dick and spread it. His strokes became much more smoothly and enjoyable. Stiles imagined how it would feel if it wouldn’t be his own hands, but Derek's hand or his mouth. Stiles imagined how it would feel if Derek's hot, wet mouth would be around his dick.

Without registering it, Stiles moved his free hand between his legs and past his balls. He imagined Derek hovering over him and when Stiles' finger circled his entrance, he pretended that it was Derek's finger. He got a bit of lube onto his index finger and slowly pushed it in. Stiles moaned. When he started to move his finger inside him, he continued stroking his dick. Soon he added a second finger, he imagined Derek fucking him, panting in his ear.

Stiles gasped when he hit his prostate. He started to massage this spot, feeling high from the pleasure. His cock was twitching and leaked big amounts of pre-come over Stiles' hand. Stiles moved the finger inside him faster, trying to thrust up into the hand on his dick and onto the fingers in his ass, simultaneously. The teenager gasped and groaned.

After a few minutes, his whole body tensed and he spurted cum all over his belly. His back arched from the bed, before he slumped down feeling exhausted. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out of his butt.

»Who would have known that Cora's brother is such excellent wanking material. « he muttered.

Stiles grabbed some baby wipes from his bedside drawer and cleaned himself. Then he put his trousers back on, threw the wipes away and crawled under the sheets. After a few moments, he was asleep.

* * *

 

»Yes, I know, mom. I'll just lock up here and then I'll be done. I'll be home soon. «

The young man hung up and sighed annoyed. He locked up the front door of the book shop he was working in and started to walk home. It was a warm night. After all it was only September and this was California.

_'It does never get cold here. I miss snow. '_

He sighed again.

_'No need to become nostalgic now. '_

A chilly breeze made him shiver. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until the young man had to fight to do every step. Suddenly, the wind was gone. Since he was leaning forward to fight against the wind, the young man was falling down now and his glasses fell from his face.

When he looked up, he saw blurrily a hooded and cloaked figure at the end of the street. With his right hand he felt for his glasses. The moon light fell upon a ring and the word Purity was lightened up. The young male found his glasses.

He put the glasses back onto his nose and looked up. The male jerked away, when he saw that the hooded figure was really close. In fact it was so close that the man could see its mutilated face. He gasped horrified, which made the creature became very angry. It jumped at him, dragging him to his destined place to die.

When the creature deposited the corpse of the man a few hours later next to a pool, it took a deep breath.

»I'll vanquish them all. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's only the fourth chapter and there is already smut. That's my new personal record.  
> I hope you like it though. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	5. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery. ~Anaïs Nin_

* * *

 

Lydia Martin was deep in thought as she drove through the dark Beacon Hills. When she reached her destination, she killed the engine and shut of the lights. She got out of the car and started to write a text message to Allison. Lydia sent it, looked up and froze.

 _'This is not the supermarket. '_ she thought.

Feeling confused, the young woman turned around to get a better view of her surroundings. Lydia did not recognize the place she was at. It looked like a public pool. Then she noticed something: Something that had the form of a human body was drifting in the water of the pool.

»Oh my god. « she whispered.

Shaking she walked closer towards the pool.

»Oh my god. « she repeated.

As Lydia came closer, she could take a better look and she could see that it was definitely a human body.

»No, no, please don’t be dead. Please. « she whispered.

Lydia reached the pool and crouched down. She grabbed the body and turned it around. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

»Are you fucking kidding me? « Lydia breathed out.

It was only a mannequin in the water, not a real body. His heart was still racing as she got up and turned around. And then she saw it: The corpse of a young man slumped down in the high chair, blood tripping from his cut throat onto the floor, his eyes staring lifelessly ahead. Lydia opened her mouth and let out a long drawn, high and loud wailing scream.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Lydia was back at home. After she found the body, she called the police and then Stiles. She had to make a testimony, before she was allowed to go home. A worried Stiles accompanied her. Lydia threw her purse onto her bed and sat down slowly. She was still shaking.

»You didn’t have to follow me home. «

»I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. «

»I had a police escort. «

»I know the inner workings of that force, all right? They are not nearly as reliable as people think. «

»Well, you also didn’t have to follow me into my room. «

Stiles blushed and fidgeted nervously.

»Well, I-uh, yeah, I don’t have an answer for that. I can leave. «

Lydia observed him closely. She didn’t know him for long, but she came to like him a lot. He was a good guy and a good friend. And Lydia quickly started to trust him, which was rather unusual for her. It was a bit tiring to hide the supernatural part of Beacon Hills from him. After all, all her friends were werewolves or werewolf hunters. But she could see that Stiles had a secret. Lydia knew he was hiding something. It almost seemed like he knew about the supernatural world. And she was determined to find out, whether that was true or not.

»Are you really gonna go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me? «

»Well, I'm not… I haven’t been dying to ask anything. I… No questions here for Stiles. Nothing. «

Elegantly, Lydia arched an eyebrow at him.

»I can see it on your face. «

»Maybe my face just has a naturally interrogatory expression. «

»Well, your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves. «

Stiles opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say, so he quickly closed it again. Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeing that poor man's body in that chair. She opened her eyes and said:

»The answer is, I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn’t even know where I was until I got out of the car. «

Lydia could see how the wheels turned in her friend's head.

»But how is that possible? « Stiles asked.

She shook her head.

»I do not know. «

* * *

 

»So…Lydia found a body yesterday? « Scott asked.

He and Stiles were walking through the school's hallways.

»Yeah…«

»Is she okay? «

Stiles shrugged.

»She claims to be. «

»And you? «

»I'm good. Why wouldn’t I? «

Scott looked strangely at his friend.

»You just saw a dead body. «

Stiles chuckled.

»My dad is a seasoned police officer. I've seen a lot of dead bodies over the years. «

Scott didn’t look convinced but nodded. He hugged his best friend.

»You are a great friend. «

Feeling a bit confused, Stiles hugged him back and replied:

»You are too. «

When they broke apart, Scott smiled softly and kind of sadly at Stiles. Then the two guys separated and went to their respective classes.

* * *

 

Lunch was weird. Stiles saw how tense everyone was. He knew everyone wanted to talk about the body Lydia found. But every time someone opened his mouth to start talking their eyes fell on Stiles and they closed their mouths quickly and looked down. After ten very awkward minutes, Scott nudged Cora with his elbow.

»Oh-uh right. Hey Stiles? «

»Yes? «

»My mom asked me to invite your dad and you for dinner today. She knows it is at short-notice, but she hopes you can make it. «

Everyone at their table stared at him.

»Uh…Sure. I…I'll just go and dad my call. Eh… I mean call my dad. Yeah…I'll just…go. «

Stiles got up, grabbed his rucksack and headed out of the school. When he found a quiet place on the school grounds, he got his phone out and called his dad.

_»Sherriff Stilinski. «_

»Hey dad. It's me. «

_»Stiles? Is something wrong? «_

»No. Everything is fine. «

_»Then why are you calling? I am a bit busy right now. «_

»Oh, right… Yeah, sorry. «

_»Stiles…«_

His dad sounded impatient.

»Right…Uh, Cora just told me that we are invited to Hale Manor for dinner tonight. «

For a moment, the Sherriff was silent.

_»Did she say why? «_

»No, but…«

_»But you think they are going to tell us? «_

»Yeah. «

 _»But why so sudden? «_ John asked.

»I think it has to do with the body Lydia found. «

_»I think you are right. That makes sense. Well, tell Cora that we are coming. I'll just take the evening off. «_

»Okay. See you later. «

_»Bye. «_

* * *

 

A few hours later, Stiles and his dad arrived at home simultaneously.

»Stiles, we have to talk. «

The teenager frowned.

»What's wrong? «

The two males reached their kitchen and sat down.

»I made a mistake. «

Stiles looked worried.

»What's wrong? «

»Well, we always assumed that your inheritance of power is on your 18th birthday, right? «

The teenage boy did not like where this was going.

»Yes? That would be the 27th of August 2016. «

»Yeah. But I was sorting through some old case files today and there I found a letter your…your mom wrote, before she…«

»What did it say? «

»That your inheritance of power is not on the day of your birth, but rather on the day you were conceived. «

»So…Nine months before my 18th birthday? «

John nodded.

»The 27th of November. «

Stiles eyes widened.

»That is in two months! «

»Exactly…«

»How's that possible? «

»Your mom told me that Godlings received their power 18 years after the day their life started. So I assumed that she meant your birthday, but I did not bother to clarify. I'm sorry son. «

Stiles smiled weakly.

»It's fine dad. It is not your fault. It's just…I…Well, I… I don't think I am ready for that. «

His dad smiled sadly.

»I know you think that. But I also know you'll be powerful and be responsible with your duties. And I am proud of you. I always will. «

Quietly, John added.

»I know your mom would be too. «

»I don’t… I don’t even know what to do. «

»Your mom wrote a little guide for you, when she had to go to the hospital for the first time. I wanted to give it to your at the beginning of the New Year, but that would be too late, so I'll give it to you now. «

Stiles shook his head.

»No. Give it to me tomorrow. We need to focus on the dinner today. «

* * *

 

Later that day, they were driving to the Hale House. They were both relaxed, but curious.

»Are we going to tell them our secret too? «

The Sherriff shook his head.

»No, I don’t think that would be wise. Let's do that after you got your powers. «

Stiles nodded.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Hale House, Talia and David were already waiting for them. The Stilinski men got out of the car and walked towards their hosts. At first they were greeting John, before Talia turned to Stiles and smiled warmly at him.

»It's good to see you again, Stiles. «

»It's good to see you too, ma'am. «

She chuckled.

»I told you the last time: You can call me Talia. I am not old enough to be a ma'am. «

Stiles chuckled and nodded. After he greeted Stiles as well, David said:

»Come on, we want to introduce you to our kids. «

They entered the house and stepped into a sophisticatedly decorated foyer: There was a soft, ancient looking carpet on the floor. The walls had a warm cream color and on one wall hung a large painting of a garden. But Stiles attention was directed to the four people waiting in the foyer. One of them was Cora, who waved at him. Stiles waved back and smiled. But when he saw Derek, Stiles blushed and averted his eyes.

_'Shit. I forgot that he'd be here too. Great…I'll just embarrass myself again. '_

»Oh my god! Derek, you didn’t tell me how adorable he is. «

Stiles blushed even more and looked at the person, speaking. She had long brown hair, warm grey eyes (like her father) and freckles (like her mother). She appeared to be around 24 years old and was very pretty. The young woman skipped to Stiles. When the teenager extended his hand, she shook it enthusiastically.

»I'm Laura. I am Derek's and Cora's older and very awesome sister. «

Derek snorted and Cora chuckled at the glare Laura gave her brother. Stiles looked at the shirt Laura was wearing and had to laugh loudly. Her shirt had an imprint on it, which said: _Boyfriend? That's a funny way to say food._

When Laura looked questioningly at the teenager, Stiles grinned and said:

»I love your shirt. «

The young woman smiled.

»I have the feeling that we'll become very good friends. «

Laura greeted also Stiles' father. Then Talia stepped forward to the youngest Hale sibling. He was young, maybe 10 years old. The boy also inherited his father's blonde hair and he wore glasses, but otherwise he looked like a miniature Derek.

»This is…«

»Mom! I can introduce myself. «

She smiled softly.

»Of course, you can dear. I am sorry. «

The ten year old nodded and looked seriously at Stiles.

»I am James Hale. «

Stiles had to smile. He has never seen a ten year old, who was so serious before.

»Hi, James. I am Stiles. «

The teenager looked at James' hand and frowned.

»What do you have there? « Stiles asked.

James pushed his glasses back onto his nose and said:

»It's a manga. Naruto. «

»I love Naruto! «

The boy's face lit up. Soon, Stiles and James were immersed in a discussion about their shared passion. But the conversation ended abruptly, when they stepped into the dining room of Hale Manor. Because the room was already filled. All of them came: Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison and Lydia. Even Melissa McCall was there. And there was also a dark skinned man standing next to Scott.

_'They are so going to tell us. '_

Stiles looked at Talia, who smiled apologetically.

»We thought, you'd like to see your friends. «

Stiles nodded understandingly. The dark skinned man stepped forward and extended his hand.

»My name is Doctor Alan Deaton. I am the veterinarian here in Beacon Hills and a friend of the Hale family. «

»You are Scott's boss, aren’t you? « Stiles asked.

Deaton nodded.

»It is nice to meet you. Scott told me a lot about you. «

The veterinarian looked at his employee, who smiled sheepishly.

After Stiles introduced his father to everyone he didn’t meet, they sat down at the table: Laura was on Stiles' left side, his father on his right side and Cora on the opposite side of the table.

The table itself was filled with a lot of very delicious food: several kinds of meat, different kinds of vegetables and potato dishes.

»What would you like to drink? « Talia asked.

»I'd like some water, please. « Stiles replied.

»And you, John? Maybe a glass of wine? «

John Stilinski smiled.

»That sounds very good, but I'll have to drive home later. So, water for me as well. «

»Dad, I can drive us home. «

The Sherriff frowned. Then he nodded.

»Agreed. I'd love a glass of wine. «

After that, they started eating. Most of the time, Stiles talked to Laura. He really liked her. They discovered that they shared a lot of interests.

»So, Laura what do you do for a living? «

»I own a restaurant here in Beacon Hills. The _Full Moon_. «

Stiles looked surprised.

»You cook? «

Cora snorted.

»Laura can't cook shit. «

»Cora, language. « Talia admonished.

Cora smiled innocently at her mom.

»Cora is right. I have many talents. But cooking is not one of them. I do the business part of the restaurant. The head cook of the restaurant is actually the one who cooked dinner today. My dear…«

Stiles yelped when a foot hit his shin. Laura laughed and Derek blushed.

»Well, what I wanted to say is that my dear brother is also the head cook at the _Full Moon._ «

»Oh, well…The food is very delicious. « Stiles mumbled awkwardly.

»Thank you. «

Derek sounded as awkward as Stiles felt. John decided to help his son and asked Laura:

»Why _Full Moon_? That is a rather special name. «

Immediately, the good mood in the room was gone and everyone looked at the Stilinski men. After a few moments, Laura replied:

»That's kind of a long story. I think after dinner will be some time to tell it. «

The young woman looked questioningly at Talia, who nodded. Soon the relaxed atmosphere returned, but an underlying tension remained.

* * *

 

By the time everyone was finished with eating, Stiles felt like he was about to give birth to a baby.

_'A very delicious 10 pounds food baby. '_

The Hales cleared the table and then they all moved to the living room. It was a very cozy room with enough space to fit a big number of people, but not too big. Quickly, everyone found a place on the floor or on one of the sofas. Stiles and his father found themselves between Laura and Scott. They were chatting with each other happily.

After a few minutes, Talia cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the woman, who in return looked at the two Stilinski men.

»Hospitality and friendship are not the only reasons, you two are here. We invited you today to reveal something to you. Something we left you in the dark about. «

The Stilinski men exchanged a meaningful glance.

»What is it? «

»Firstly, I wanted to make clear that every negative response would be natural and we would understand and accept it. «

Stiles took a look at the other people in the room. The other teenagers looked tense, especially Scott, Allison and Cora, while Lydia looked more curious than anything else. Melissa looked worried, while Deaton looked as if he was studying them.

»There is no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it right out: Most of the people in this room are werewolves. We are one pack. «

The teenager decided to play the non-believer and said:

»Werewolves? Really? What comes next? Sparkly vampires? «

Someone choked down a chuckle.

»I know it is hard to believe. So, I'll just show you. «

»Show me what? «

Within the blink of an eye, Talia's face changed drastically. Her cuspids turned into fangs, her fingernails grew into claws and her normally soft face became edgy and hard. But the most prominent change about her face was her eyes. They changed from their vibrant shade of green to a piercing red.

Stiles stared at her in awe. He didn’t even need to play. Stiles never saw a changed werewolf in real life. It was a breathtaking experience. As quickly as Talia changed, she changed back. The teenager slowly closed his mouth, before he said:

»Werewolves, huh? «

Talia nodded.

»How many of you are werewolves? «

Almost everyone flashed their changed eyes at him, most of them were yellow, but there was also one electric blue pair of eyes. Only Allison, Lydia, James, Melissa and Deaton did not have this change.

»What are you? « Stiles asked curiously.

»Werewolf hunter. « Allison said.

»Druid and advisor to the Hale pack. « Deaton replied.

»Human. « Melissa, Lydia and James said.

»What…What do the different eye colors mean? «

»There are different kinds of werewolves. Alphas, the pack leaders, have red eyes, while Betas, regular werewolves, and Omegas, lone wolves, have yellow eyes. «

Stiles looked at Derek.

»And blue? «

Derek just stared intensely at him and didn’t reply.

»That's…complicated. « Laura finally said.

»Is this your whole pack? «

Talia shook her head.

»There are also my three siblings, their spouses and their children. Both werewolves and humans. «

Stiles nodded.

»Are there other kinds of supernatural beings? «

»There are a lot of different supernatural beings. « Deaton told him.

The teenager was about to ask more questions, when Talia cut him off:

»Sorry for interrupting you. I'm sure you have many questions. But I just want to make sure that you are okay with this revelation. «

»I am. « Stiles said.

The others in the room relaxed visibly. Talia turned to John Stilinski.

»And you, Sheriff? «

»Why are you telling us this now? This is rather sudden. «

A few members of the pack looked uncomfortable.

»There are actually two reasons. Firstly, some of us were uncomfortable with hiding this secret from you any longer. «

Stiles glanced at Scott and Cora.

»And secondly, we need your help. A few weeks ago, another pack came into the town. It is a very special pack, called an Alpha pack. As the name already suggests, it consists only of Alpha werewolves. «

»How is that possible? «

»It's not a pack like ours is. We are a family and always there for each other. They are more like a partnership of convenience. Anyway, we don’t know what their goal is, yet. But they are indeed a potential danger. «

»What do you need us for? « Stiles asked.

»It has obvious advantages to have the local police force at our side. Furthermore, I was told that you, Stiles, are very smart. And we're going to need as much help as we can. «

Stiles' father asked:

»Could they be a danger to the people of Beacon County? «

The Alpha nodded.

»A grave danger. There are already two dead people. One of them is the body Lydia found. We don’t know for sure, but the Alpha pack may be involved. «

»Then you'll have my support. As long as it stays legal. «

Talia smiled softly.

»Of course. «

She turned to the teenage boy.

»What about you, Stiles? «

»I'll help you as good as I can. «

»Thank you. «

Talia sat down and that was the signal for the teenager members of the pack to rush to Stiles and hug him.

* * *

 

After an hour, Stiles felt claustrophobic and constricted in the room, so he excused himself and went outside. He sat down on the Hale's patio and stared up into the night sky. Stiles took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. Lydia and Allison were sitting down on either side of him.

»Are you okay? « Allison asked.

Without taking his eyes off the stars, Stiles replied:

»When we lived in London, we had this really great apartment in Westminster with view on Westminster Abbey and the Big Ben. Dad and I used to sit on the balcony at night, looking at the stars. The air smelled like the River Thames. And we just talked about everything and nothing, or we sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of the city. «

»Why are you telling us that? «

»I always loved the night. All of my problems were fading away, all the drama and worries. I know that a lot of people are afraid of the dark and of the night, but for me it was always soothing. «

»You already knew. « Lydia stated.

»I used to live in Paris for a few weeks, while dad was supporting Interpol to catch a human trafficking ring. One day we were walking through the streets, when a man contacted us. The police suspected him to be an assassin. His name was Francois. Francois Argent. «

Allison looked up surprised.

»Francois gave my father information about the group of people he searched. Then Francois was attacked by someone, or something in a dark alley. He fought it and killed it. «

Stiles looked at Lydia.

»To answer your question: I knew there was a hidden word I don’t know about. But I did not know any specifics. «

The teenager did not like to lie to his friends, but he knew that he had too. Lydia and Allison nodded understandingly.

»Are you okay? « Allison repeated.

He smiled.

»I am. «

»You are not freaked out? I was when I was told about all of this. « Lydia said.

»I am maybe a little bit freaked out. But this is really awesome, so I think I'll live. «

Allison smiled softly.

»Good. I wouldn’t want to lose you as our friend. «

Stiles chuckled.

 _'Maybe that will happen in two months. '_ he thought.

Out loud he said:

»That’s not gonna happening. So, tell me: How does it work? Being with a werewolf and coming from a family that hunts them? «

The three friends talked for a while, unaware of the fact that the werewolves inside the house were listening to every word they said.

* * *

 

The Stilinski men did not stay for long after that. Before they left, Talia gave Stiles a thick tome about werewolves and said:

»To answer your many questions. «

Stiles grinned and thanked her, before he and his dad drove off.

»An Alpha pack…« Stiles murmured.

His father looked worried.

»That might change everything. «

They did not talk much for they were both exhausted and even though they expected this, they still needed to process it.

* * *

 

During school the next day, Stiles got a text message from Melissa, asking to come to the hospital. And so Stiles hurried after school ended to his jeep and drove to the hospital, where Melissa was waiting for him at the front desk.

»Hey. «

Stiles smiled at her. The nurse looked tense.

»Hey. «

She gave him the signal to follow her and led Stiles to the entry to the morgue.

»Over here. «

Before she opened the door, Melissa said:

»And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you painfully and slowly. «

Stiles gulped and nodded. Scott's mom could be very intimidating. She opened the door and they stepped inside. On the grey and cold metal tables were two covered bodies. Melissa walked to one of them and uncovered the head. It was the guy Lydia found. The teenager frowned.

»Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen? «

»Because you haven’t seen everything. «

The nurse carefully turned the corpse's head to reveal the neck. A thin red line was burned into the skin.

»See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. «

Stiles looked confused and said:

»That means he was strangled with something, like cord, rope…Ah, Okay. Wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y. «

Melissa smiled grimly.

»My thoughts exactly. «

She turned to the corpse again.

»And then there is this. «

As she lifted the head and turned it some more to the side, Stiles' face contorted and he held his arm in front of his mouth. He felt nauseous.

»God, man, what is that? Is that brain matter? «

He nodded to himself, breathing shallowly.

»Yeah, it's brain matter, of course. «

Melissa ignored Stiles' reaction and pointed at the back of the head.

»See the indentation? He was hit in the back hard enough to kill him. «

She gestured at the body.

»In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead. «

»Alright, so then this couldn’t have been the Alpha pack, you know? They wouldn’t have done all that. «

He looked at Melissa.

»So, maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it is just a random coincidence. «

Melissa shook her head.

»I don’t think it was just one. «

The teenager frowned.

»How come? «

»Because that girl over there…She's got the exact same injuries. «

They walked over to the second table. Melissa uncovered the body's head and explained:

»The M.E. said this one wasn’t just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just keep twisting and… Stiles? «

The teenager was pale, moved unconsciously away from the body and looked with wide, horrified eyes at the body.

»Oh my god, did you know her? «

Stiles' nod was barely noticeable. Melissa covered her head again and put an arm on Stiles' shoulder.

»I'm so sorry. I didn’t even think. «

»Her name was Heather. She just turned 17. « Stiles whispered.

The nurse led him away a bit and hugged him.

»I'm sorry, Stiles. Do you want me to call your dad? «

»No, I…«

Stiles went silence as he had a crazy thought. Suddenly, he remembered how he chatted with Heather. Once, he asked her whether she had a boyfriend or not and she said no. And she mentioned that she was a virgin. Then a picture flashed up in front of his eye: The guy, who was found by Lydia, wore a purity ring. He was a virgin, too.

»Stiles? «

Melissa looked worried, as Stiles became more agitated.

»Has anyone else been through here? Any other bodies or even anybody missing? «

»Uh, no…No bodies, but…Uh…«

»What? «

»Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and nobody's found her yet? I don’t know. «

The nurse looked confused.

»Okay, first one…«

»Caitlin. «

Stiles nodded.

»Okay. Is she here? Is she here right now? «

»I think so. «

»Okay, where? «

The teenager moved towards the door, but was held back by Melissa.

»Okay, okay, wait. Just wait a minute. «

»I have to talk to her. «

»Why? «

»Because I think I know what's happening. «

Melissa was about to say no, but she knew Stiles was an empathetic and trustworthy guy. She brought Stiles up into a patient's room, where a young, exhausted looking woman. The woman, Caitlin, looked confused.

»Who are you? «

»I am Melissa, your nurse. And this is Stiles, the Sherriff's son. «

Caitlin frowned.

»I already spoke to the Police. «

»Yeah, I know, but when there is a young witness my dad often asks me for help. Younger people tend to feel more comfortable around other young people, you know? « Stiles lied.

Caitlin nodded.

»So, what do you want to know? «

Stiles took a seat.

»Why don’t you tell us what happened? «

»We weren’t doing anything bad. I mean, I've camped out there plenty of times. «

»Right, but why tonight? «

»We wanted to be alone for the night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. «

She shook her head, making a sound, which was a mixture of a choked down sob and a chuckle.

»Not exactly romantic settings, you know? «

»How long have you been together? «

»Three months. «

»And you wanted to make it romantic. « Stiles stated.

»Yeah, you know, because it was her first time. «

Stiles felt shocked. His suspicion seemed to be true. Caitlin looked from Stiles to Melissa.

»They're gonna find her, right? Aren't they? «

Stiles and Melissa exchanged a sad glance, which answered Caitlin's question.

* * *

 

A few days later, Talia summoned the whole pack, consisting of the born werewolves and humans of the Hale family, the bitten werewolves, Chris and Allison Argent, Lydia, Melissa McCall and the Stilinski men.

»Do you know what this is about? « Stiles asked Lydia.

She shrugged.

»I don’t know, but I assume it is about the Alpha pack. «

The pack met at a clearing in the woods, surrounding Beacon Hills.

»The clearing is just outside of the pack's territory. Behind that tree line over there, starts our territory. « Cora explained.

Stiles nodded. Soon Talia and David arrived and the pack gathered around them.

»I've called you together, because we'll have a talk with the Alpha pack in a few minutes. And we have to show them how strong we are. Should it come to an escalation, you know the procedure. Thank you for your time. «

The pack was nervous and mostly silent for the next minutes. When the Alpha pack finally arrived, the other members of the pack were stiff and tense. But Stiles was confused. After all the hype that was made, Stiles expected a dangerous and large pack, not only 5 werewolves.

One of them was a man, probably in his 40s. He wore comfortable clothes, had an average height and was rather slender. The most prominent features about him were the dark glasses on his nose and the cane in his hand. Stiles figured that there had to be more about him, or they wouldn’t be so nervous, because of a blind werewolf.

There was another male, who was more intimidating than the first. He was tall, had brought shoulders and a lot of muscles. The man was tanned, wore short clothes and had a mean expression on his face.

The only woman of the pack looked a bit like she had Indian roots: her long hair was black, her skin had the color of caramel and she had brown eyes. She wore elegant and fashionable clothes, but Stiles could see that they were also practical for fighting. Furthermore, she did not wear shoes and her long nails were visible.

The pack became complete with two twins, Ethan and Aiden, who also went to Beacon Hills High School. It surprised Stiles that they were werewolves, because he did not expect that (plus they were very hot).

Stiles watched how 5 members of the Hale pack stepped forward to greet them. From his book, Stiles knew this was a sign to show that they considered the Alpha Pack to be equal to them and that they want to have a peaceful talk. These five people were: The Alpha Talia of course, her mate David at her left side, her daughter and the future Alpha Laura at her right side. And behind them were a man, who introduced himself to Stiles as Peter Hale, Talia's brother, and Chris Argent.

»Deucalion. « Talia treated the blind man, who smiled.

»Talia. It's so nice to see you again. «

»What do you want here? «

»I always loved your bluntness. I am not going to tell you our plan, of course. You can't stop us either. «

»Then why did you agree to this meeting? «

»Because we want to make you an offer: Join us. Join our pack and become a part of our magnificent plan! «

»I know what is required to become a part of your pack. And I won't do it. «

Deucalion looked sad, but still confident.

»We'll see. I am sure that I am able to make you reconsider our offer. Until then, I fear our packs must have war. «

Talia shook her head.

»It does not have to come to this. «

»You are wrong, Talia. It has to be. You are in my way. You can either join me or die. «

»Deucalion…«

»There is nothing else we have to see. The next time, I'll see you will be in battle. «

The Hale pack looked shocked, as the Alpha pack turned around and left. Especially, Talia looked shocked.

»I thought, he had at least a bit of his former morals. But I guess I was wrong. «

»What now? « Laura asked.

»We have to stop them. « Scott replied.

»You want to kill them? « Cora asked.

Scott shook his head.

»No, I don’t want to kill anyone. But there has to be a way we can stop them. They are murderers. They killed three people. Maybe more. « Scott said.

Everyone turned to Stiles, when he said:

»They didn’t do it. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	6. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Previously on Blood Shed, Power won:_

_»You want to kill them? « Cora asked._

_Scott shook his head._

_»No, I don’t want to kill anyone. But there has to be a way we can stop them. They are murderers. They killed three people. Maybe more. « Scott said._

_Everyone turned to Stiles, when he said:_

_»They didn’t do it. «_

* * *

 

_The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on fighting the new. ~Socrates_

* * *

 

»What do you mean they didn’t do it? «

»I mean it was not the Alpha Pack, who killed these people. «

»How do you know? «

* * *

 

Stiles went to the hospital with Talia, Deaton, Laura and Scott. They sneaked into the morgue (with Melissa's help).

The corpses of Heather and the guy were still on their tables. But now a third body was there as well. It was already examined. Stiles walked to the new body, the body of Emily, and uncovered her head.

»She died from three injuries: cut throat, strangle marks and a head wound. No werewolf would kill that way. The Alpha pack would probably use their claws or teeth to tear a body apart, like a typical apex predator. «

Talia, Deaton and Laura nodded.

»You are right, Stiles. This is a highly unusual method. « Talia said.

»So, the Alpha pack might not have killed anyone? « Scott asked.

»You're gonna wish they did. «

»Why? «

Stiles shook his head.

»I am not exactly sure yet. «

He pointed at Emily.

»This is the girl, who was out in the woods, Emily. She was found in the woods, bound to a tree. She is one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. And all they all have the same injuries: strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death. «

Deaton and Talia looked as if they knew where this was going.

»So, if these aren’t random killings, then what are they? « Scott wanted to know.

»Sacrifices. Human Sacrifices. «

* * *

 

Everyone agreed immediately that Stiles was right and so Talia called in an emergency pack meeting. Stiles drove back to Hale Manor with Scott.

»So, what's going to happen during one of these 'emergency meetings'? «

Scott shrugged.

»Not much. At least not for us. The adults sit together and discuss the problem, while we sit in another room and talk about it. Then the adults tell us their solution for the problem. «

»So, we are not included at all? Just because we are teenagers? «

»No. It's not like that. «

Scott scratched his head, feeling frustrated.

»We do have some say in the pack. Talia always listens to our suggestions and thinks about them, but in the end she and David are making the decisions independently from us. «

Stiles nodded.

»Oh okay. That's sounds quite good actually. How…Is Talia a good Alpha? «

»She is. I mean, I don’t always agree with her and the decisions she makes, but I guess that's normal. Talia only thinks about what is good for the pack and she cares about us, a lot. We can always go to her if we have problems or just need to talk. «

Stiles felt relieved.

»And…Uh…The rest of the Hale family? «

»They are nice, as well. The younger ones are really great to hang out or play with. But…Talia's brother, Peter, can be a bit creepy sometimes. «

»Creepy? Like child molester creepy or like weird-uncle-who-walks-around-naked creepy? «

Scott laughed.

»Neither. It's kind of hard to explain. You'll see next weekend. «

»Oh, yeah. The barbecue. I almost forgot. «

* * *

 

When they arrived at Hale Manor, their friends were already there.

»What happened? « Cora asked.

»Inside. « Talia commanded.

She arrived directly after Scott and Stiles and walked into the house followed by Deaton and her mate.

»Yes, mom. «

Inside the house, they separated: Talia and the other adults went into Talia's study, while the teenagers went into the living room.

»So, what happened? « Lydia asked impatiently.

Scott told them about Emily and the discovery Stiles made. After he finished, nobody said anything for a while.

»Human sacrifices? Who would do that? « Erica asked.

»That was smart of you. « Lydia said.

»Don’t sound so surprised, Lyds. « Stiles replied winking.

She glared at him.

»Don’t call me that. «

Stiles pouted.

»What are we going to do? « Isaac asked and ignored the bickering two friends.

Nobody had an idea, before Lydia rolled her eyes and suggested:

»Why don’t we do some research on human sacrifices? «

The others quickly agreed to that, especially since Lydia was intimidating. As soon as her friends started, the strawberry blonde stood up gracefully. Cora looked up.

»Where are you going? «

»Home. I have a date today and I need to get ready. «

»You can't just leave us alone with the research! « Cora exclaimed.

At the same time, Erica said sneering:

»Date? You mean you are fucking one of the twins. «

»I can and I will leave you alone. I am sure you are more than capable of doing this on your own. «

Then she quickly strode out of the room.

* * *

 

A few hours later, they had…Nothing. Human sacrifices were made in multiple religions and there was no single creature associated with these sacrifices, only the priests and druids were mentioned.

Tiredly, Cora rubbed her eyes and yawned.

»Now what? «

»Guys? «

»Stiles, I swear to God if you start rambling about South American mummifying rituals again, I will personally sacrifice you myself. «

The teenager mock pouted.

»I only wanted to say, that maybe these murders are done by someone, who isn’t supernatural. Like…I don’t know. A religious fanatic or something. «

Isaac frowned.

»That doesn’t sound very likely. Who starts to kill humans, because of a god? «

Cora snorted.

»Didn’t you pay attention in History class? That happens all the time. «

»You should have read some of these comments on the articles about Aztecan sacrifices. «

The curly-haired teenager was about to retort something, but Scott cut him off:

»We can't know for sure, until we have more information. Maybe Deaton and the others have some clue. «

As it turned out, they didn’t. They were as confused as the young ones.

* * *

 

Next day in school, Stiles went into the library to do some more research. He was hoping that he could find some information in one of the books. The teenager just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, that these murders had a meaning. Sure, he said that about human doing it, but he didn’t believe in it himself. Stiles was convinced that there was more to it. It was like…Like a sixth sense.

The teenager started in the row with the History books. But after a few minutes of looking through the books, he knew he wouldn’t find something. Stiles didn’t want to give up, though. And so he moved on. When Stiles moved to the next row, he froze:

In the middle of the corridor between the shelves were Allison and Isaac. They were standing together closely and were holding hands. Isaac leaned towards Allison with the clear intent to kiss her. He didn’t want to disturb them and so Stiles backtracked slowly. But then his elbow hit one of the shelves with full force and Stiles gasped pained. The impact of Stiles' elbow made two books fall out of the shelf and they hit the ground with a loud bang. Allison and Isaac jumped apart, looking shocked.

»Stiles! «

»Oh…I…I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to…you know, interrupt you. «

Stiles' face was red and feeling embarrassed, he rushed away. Allison ran after him, though. She grabbed his arm to stop him and asked:

»Could you please not tell anyone? Especially not Scott? «

»Of course, I won't tell anyone, Allie. «

She smiled nervously.

»Thank you. «

»I'm sorry for interrupting you two…«

»It's okay, Stiles. «

* * *

 

A few hours later, when Stiles was on his way to his jeep, after school, he saw a familiar person, standing in a quiet corner: Derek Hale. But he was not alone. He was talking to Ms. Blake, the English teacher. Stiles thought, it looked like they were flirting. His assumptions were verified when Derek kissed the teacher.

Jealousy burned in his stomach, but Stiles pushed it down.

_'You have no right to be jealous. He is not yours. He doesn’t even care about you. He has the right to kiss anyone he wants. You do not even like him! You just think he is hot!'_

By the time, Stiles reached his house, he managed to calm down and push the jealousy to the back of his head. For some unknown reason he couldn’t get rid of it, though.

Still…The mental image of Derek kissing that woman left a bitter taste in Stiles' mouth and he did not know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> I'm sorry that this took me so long, but I am going through a personal crisis right now.


	7. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I'm sorry that this took so long, but I had some turbulent and difficult weeks. I'm slowly getting better, so I hope that I'll update more frequently again.

_Some Warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances; position yourself for the advantage.” ~Deng Ming-Dao_

* * *

 

Stiles just finished changing into his training outfit, when Scott finished his story about a guy, who disappeared after he was at Scott's workplace, the veterinary clinic.

»I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog. «

The teenager nodded.

»Okay. Was he…like could he have been a virgin, maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal? «

Stiles made a few vague hand gestures. Scott shook his head.

»No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy. «

Scott's best friend looked shocked and disbelieving. But when Stiles noticed how amused Scott looked, he glared. Then Scott became serious.

»No, I don’t know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing. «

»Missing and presumed dead, because he's a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? «

Stiles pointed at himself.

»Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally at threat to my life. «

The teenage boy looked exasperated, while Scott looked half-amused and half-serious.

»Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today! Like, someone needs to sex me right now! «

Stiles' voice became desperate and he slammed his locker door shut. Then someone spoke behind him:

»Alright, I'll do it. «

Stiles yelped and spun around to see Danny, leaning casually against his locker and looking Stiles up and down.

»What? « he asked dumbfounded.

»Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle. «

Both Stiles and Scott looked surprised. Stiles turned around and looked questioningly at his best friend, but Scott was shocked and had no idea what to say.

»Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding? « Stiles asked.

»Yes, I am kidding. «

Danny's face was like 'duh'. He walked away and Stiles called after him:

» Okay, you know, you don’t toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, alright? «

Danny just ignored him and went away, when Isaac slipped into the room and the coach said to him.

»Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you are late. «

Isaac nodded and walked to his locker.

»Sorry, coach. «

The coach turned to everyone.

»I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don’t need you to turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off season. «

The older man looked around seeing his lacrosse players in various stages of undressing. They were all just muscles and not one ounce of fat. And the coach saw that his last sentence was unnecessary. Still, he nodded to himself and added awkwardly:

»So work on that. «

Stiles made a face. He wasn’t even sure why he was here. He was not a member of the lacrosse team and neither was he very sporty or fit. He just did it to support his friends. Ethan and Aiden were participating in the run as well, and he didn’t want to leave Scott and Isaac alone with them.

* * *

When they started to run, the four werewolves easily took off. Stiles was concerned, fearing a confrontation between the twins and Scott and Isaac. He tried to keep up, but he didn’t have werewolf speed or stamina (and even for human standards he was not fit), so he was quickly panting and wheezing and stumbling through the woods. The breathless teenager was just stumbling around a corner, when someone screamed and he immediately saw why: a young man was bound to a tree. His lifeless body hung in the robes and blood dripped onto the floor from his cut throat. Stiles walked closer, just as Scott and the other werewolves arrived. He looked at the twins shortly, evaluating their reactions, before he asked:

»It's him, isn’t it? «

Scott nodded. He was about to say something, but then the Sherriff and a few of his police officers hurried to them and Stiles' father said:

»Hey, get out of the way. Get back. «

John gave one of his deputies an order:

»Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence. «

The deputy nodded curtly, turned around and waved her hands.

»Back up! Everyone back! Get these kids out of here! «

Stiles grabbed his father's arm and dragged him closer to the corpse, before he said excitedly:

»Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see? «

»Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? «

Stiles could hear the tension and stress in his dad's voice, so he did not protest.

»Coach, can you give us a hand here? «

Coach Finstock nodded at the Sherriff and shouted:

»You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid. «

»Coach? «

»Yeah? «

»He was a senior. «

»Oh. He wasn’t on the team was he? «

The coach sounded genuinely horrified at that thought. Scott was about to deny, when a young blonde woman hurried to them, crying and screaming. She was about to run to the corpse, but was held back.

»Kyle! Oh god, Kyle! Oh god! «

She broke down crying and the Sherriff waved the teenagers away.

»Go on. Go. Go. «

They walked away and stopped a few dozen feet later, with Scott in the middle, Isaac on his right and Stiles on Scott's left side.

»You see the way the twins looked at him? « Isaac asked tensely.

»Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened? « Stiles replied.

»No, no they knew. «

»The kid was killed with garrote, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders? «

»Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying? «

»Well, no. But I still don't think it's them. «

Isaac and Stiles glared at each other. And Scott felt very uncomfortable between them. He didn't understand why his two friends seemed to hate each other.

»Scott? How about you? «

Scott shook his head.

» I don't know yet. «

»You don't know yet? « Stiles asked.

Scott pointed at Isaac with his head.

»Well, he's got a point. «

And as a reply to Stiles' enraged glare, he said:

»Seriously, dude, human sacrifices? «

»Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear. And if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices? «

Stiles' voice clearly expressed the teenager's frustration and anger. Scott inclined his head, thinking.

»That's a good point too. «

»I don't care. « Isaac said.

»They killed that kid, they killed all the others. I'm gonna kill them too. «

Isaac walked away, hate and ire bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the body was on its way to the morgue and the school was buzzing with students talking about the murder, spreading rumors and speculations. During his lunch break, Stiles went to the principal's office, because the dead guy's girlfriend waited in front of the office. He walked up to her.

»Uhm, Hi Ashley. «

»Hi. «

It was obvious that the young woman had been crying the whole time.

»Can I talk to you just for one sec? Sorry. I just need to ask you something really quick and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Uhm... Was Kyle a virgin? «

»What? «

»Your boyfriend, was he a virgin or did you guys...you know what...«

She slapped him and Stiles' head flew back from the force of her hand colliding with his cheek. Immediately, Ashley was led away by a deputy.

»I mean...«

Ashley turned around and Stiles could see the pain in her eyes.

»No. He wasn’t a virgin. «

Stiles was surprised.

'The other victims were virgins. What makes this one special? What do I miss...?'

The teenager had no time to think more about this, because his dad appeared at his side, grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

»Have you completely lost your mind? I've got four murders, Stiles! You see those men in there? «

John pointed at the principal's office.

»That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help, because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that? «

Stiles fidgeted uncomfortably. He felt bad for stressing out his father even more. The teenager nodded.

»Yes, dad. I get that. «

»Then what are you doing? «

»I'm trying to find a pattern. «

Later that day Stiles and Lydia met to study for a Calculus test. But Stiles wasn't able to concentrate, so he researched sacrifices.

»You know that there's a temple in Calculus where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia. Every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh no, wait. That's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay! «

Stiles was speaking very quickly, obviously feeling agitated. Lydia rolled her eyes and put down her work.

»Why are you telling me this? «

»Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha Twins. «

Lydia looked surprised.

»You don't know about the twins? «

»Alphas? «

»Ethan and Aiden. «

Lydia nodded, inwardly feeling shocked.

»Oh yeah. Yeah, I knew about them. « she lied with a soft voice.

Stiles noticed that she acted strange, but was too busy thinking about the sacrifices.

»Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking: I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don’t know. Maybe it's three people, who own little dogs. «

Lydia looked at her friend.

»I own a little dog. «

Stiles didn’t say anything and just looked at her.

»I'm not getting rid of my dog! «

»Would you just think about getting rid of your dog? «

»No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point. So stop trying. «

»Wha-okay, so what? I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me? «

»Wither? «

»You know what I mean. Die. Just in a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way. «

»Maybe it's not your job. You said it yourself: they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so maybe just leave the figuring out part to someone human. «

»You mean someone like my dad? «

»No, I mean your dad. The Sherriff! «

Stiles just sighed.

* * *

 

The sacrifices were pushed out of Stiles' mind two days later by something more important: the day of the barbecue had arrived. He was pacing around his bedroom, trying to calm down. He was nervous, because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the Hale family (and especially Derek) again. Stiles stood in front of his closet only wearing boxers. He couldn't decide what to wear. Suddenly, Lydia and Allison barged in. The teenage boy yelped and jumped into his closet, shielding his almost naked body.

»Haven't you heard of knocking? «

Allison chuckled and Lydia rolled her eyes.

»It's not like we haven't seen a naked guy before. «

»What the hell are you doing here? «

»We thought that you could be nervous and wanted to help you calm down. « Allison said softly and genuine.

Stiles smiled at her and hesitantly came out of his hiding place. Lydia smirked.

»Wow. Who would have thought that you are hiding this formidable body underneath these baggy clothes? «

»Baggy clothes are comfy. « Stiles mumbled blushing.

»They are. « Allison agreed.

Lydia looked scandalized, as if Allison had betrayed her.

"Don't look at me like that, Lyds. We both know they are. "

The redhead murmured something, before striding over to Stiles' closet.

»Let's see what we have here. «

She was looking through her friend's clothes for a few minutes throwing them around the room. Finally, she let's out a triumphant cry and reappears from the big closet, a pair of black, skinny trousers in her hands. Stiles groaned.

»Lydia, there is a reason why I hid them at the back. «

»But they would look gorgeous on you Stiles! «

»Why do you even have them if you don’t like them? « Allison asked.

Stiles blushed.

»Well, I-I got them f-for a date once. «

The girls squealed.

»Did it work out? «

Stiles shrugged.

»Finn and I had a few dates and fooled around a bit. But we better work as friends. In fact, he was my best friend in Europe. «

»Do you still have contact with him? «

Stiles shrugged again.

»We skyped a few times after I moved here. But lately he's busy with college and his family and I am busy with this whole supernatural thingy. «

The girls nodded understandingly.

»Don't worry. It will work out. Now get dressed. «

»Yes, ma'am. «

Lydia grinned, obviously liking getting called that. Then she shuffled through the rest of his clothes, coming up with a plaid shirt in different shades of blue. It was an old shirt, so it didn't fit perfectly and was hugging his body.

Stiles quickly got dressed and then turned around to face the girls.

»You look so handsome. « Allison gushed.

»Derek will be all over you. « Lydia added smirking.

The teenage boy blushed.

»What...I don't... How..? «

»Cora told us that you have a tiny little crush on him. «

»I don't! I just think he's hot, okay? «

The girls chuckled.

»If you say so...«

Half an hour later the three adolescents and Stiles' father arrived at Hale Manor. They could hear that the party was already going. Cora came out of the house, wearing a summer dress and grinning. Stiles looked shocked. He never saw Cora looking so feminine. The werewolf girl usually wore comfortable trousers and shirts.

»Mom's busy, so I'll get the honor of the introducing you to the rest of the family. « she said to the two Stilinski men.

Suddenly, she froze and looked with wide eyes at Stiles.

»Holy shit! Stiles you look hot as fuck! «

Stiles blushed.

»You look even hotter. «

Cora grinned.

»Thanks. I thought I could enjoy one of the last warm days of the year. «

»I didn't think you'd even own a dress. «

The werewolf girl smirked.

»Why would I not own them? I look so good in them. «

Stiles laughed at Cora's cockiness. Behind him Stiles' dad leaned towards Allison and Lydia and asked:

»Is there something going on between them? «

Both Stiles and Cora blushed, while Allison and Lydia snickered.

»No, they are just friends. « The hunter replied.

»But Stiles is interested in Cora's brother. Derek. « Lydia added smirking.

Stiles spun around looking shocked.

»I DO NOT have a crush on him. "

The Sherriff snorted.

»That's what you told me about Finn too. Then I walked in on you two making out. «

Stiles blushed, while the three girls howled with laughter. The teenage boy grabbed Cora's arm and dragged her towards the house.

»You wanted to introduce me to your family? «

Cora grinned but chose to say nothing. She led Stiles into the garden, the others following closely behind. At first they were greeted by Scott, Melissa and the rest of their friends. Then Talia came over and hugged them.

»It's good to see you all. « she said.

The Alpha werewolf turned to Allison and asked:

»Where is your father? «

»He has some business things to do. But he'll come as soon as he can. «

Talia smiled.

»Great. Cora, remember to introduce our two new pack members two the rest of the family. «

Before anyone could say more, she was gone. Cora sighed.

»Let's start with Uncle Peter. «

She pulled Stiles and his father to a good looking man and a woman. They looked about to be around 40 years old.

»Stiles, Mr. Stilinski, may I introduce you to my uncle Peter Hale and his mate Karen. Uncle Peter, Aunt Karen, this is Stiles and his father Sherriff Stilinski. «

The four shook hands.

»I remember you from our meeting with the Alpha pack. « Stiles said to Peter.

The older man gave him a charming smile.

»And I remember you. I was quite impressed. It's not everyday that a human is brave enough to deal with werewolf confrontations. «

Stiles took it as a compliment and smiled.

»Uncle, don't forget Allison and Lydia. «

»How could I? But dear niece, we all know that Allison is a hunter, trained to kill us and Lydia...Well, our Lydia is something very special. «

Karen looked miffed when Lydia was mentioned. Quickly, they ended the conversation and moved on. After a few moments of walking, they bumped into three young men. Cora's face instantly brightened.

»Stiles, John. This is Jonathan and his brother Michael. They are the kids of Uncle Peter and Aunt Karen. And this is Jonathan's best friend and Michael's boyfriend Louis. «

Greetings were exchanged again. Jonathan and Louis looked about 21, while Michael was a few years younger, 18 years old. Jonathan looked a lot like Talia actually and Michael was as handsome as his father, while Louis was also good looking. Cora leaned towards Stiles and whispered into his ear:

»Louis doesn't know about werewolves yet, so please be careful around him. «

Stiles nodded. After a bit of small talk, the groups separated.

»Jonathan is human. Michael is a werewolf though and we think Louis is his mate. Jonathan hasn't found his mate yet. « Cora explained.

»Humans can have mates too? « Stiles asked surprised.

»Only humans with werewolf parents. Jonathan's werewolf genes are dormant, but he has some werewolf traits. «

»He's cute. «

»Jonathan? « Cora asked.

Stiles nodded and Cora tried not to laugh.

»What's so funny? «

»Jonathan looks a lot like Derek. «

Stiles blushed.

»I don't have a crush on Derek! «

Cora patted his cheek.

»Sure. Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. «

Stiles grumbled. They continued to walk to the garden, until they reached a picnic table. Two woman and two twin girls were sitting at it. Cora introduced them as her Aunt Evelyn and her mate Brenda and their children Phoebe and Lily.

»Aunt Evelyn is mom's sister. «

»The first human in our family for about a century. « The older woman said.

»Are you the only human child of your parents? «

Evelyn shook her head.

»Only Talia and Peter, the two eldest, are werewolves. My younger sister, Victoria, and I are both human. «

They chatted with the four females for a bit, before they moved on. Cora was craning her neck.

»I can't see Aunt Victoria. She's probably chasing after her two kids. You'll like them. They are adorable little troublemaker. «

»Sounds like you are describing Stiles and Scott when they were young. « John said chuckling.

Stiles grinned.

»We had a lot of fun harassing everyone. «

Cora laughed.

»I can imagine. You need to show me a baby photo one day. «

»Will do. «

»Oh! Look, I found them! «

She pointed at the edge of the garden where a young woman chased after two laughing and squealing kids, one boy and one girl. They were running in their direction, so Cora extended their arms and walked towards the two kids, while making funny noises. The kids squealed in delight and ran towards Cora, flinging themselves at the girl.

»Cora! Play with us! « the boy said.

»I want you to meet a friend of mine first, okay? «

She led the two kids to Stiles and his dad. The boy, 6 years old, looked rather shy, while his sister, 3 years old, looked more curious than anything else.

»Okay, these cute little pups are Connor and Michaela. Kids, this is my friend Stiles and his dad John. «

Stiles smiled at the children.

»Hey, it's great to meet you. «

Connor only nodded shyly, but Michaela ran to Stiles and asked him:

»Will you play with us too? «

»I will. Would you like that, Connor? «

The boy looked shocked that Stiles talked to him, but eventually he nodded and even gave Stiles a shy smile.

They started to play tag, but Connor, Michaela and Cora were all werewolves, so Stiles had a major disadvantage. The werewolves sometimes teased him and let him come close until he almost reached them, before they took off again.

Half an hour a later, Stiles was breathless and exhausted and let himself fall onto the grass. Cora came to him and teased him:

»Tired already, old man? «

He only glared at her.

The rest of the day spent Stiles mostly with the kids. Of course, he also talked with older members of the pack (especially his friends and Louis), but the kids were enamored with the teenager. Stiles enjoyed playing with them a lot, so he had no problems spending time with them. And he had to admit that it was adorable how Connor always stayed at his side or trailed after him, like a lost puppy. And more than once, while playing with the children, Stiles felt Derek's gaze on him. He could never decipher why the older werewolf stared at him like that, but it made him feel flustered and Stiles blushed a lot.

* * *

 

After many enjoyable hours, the pack decided to separate and go home. They were all happy, because of their time with the whole pack, but they were also exhausted. Especially the children and the ones playing with the children. Stiles and his dad just said goodbye to everyone, when Connor came to them. Stiles got onto his knees, so he was the same height as the boy.

»Will you come here again? « Connor whispered shyly.

Stiles grinned.

»Of course. I have to visit my new best friend after all. «

When Connor looked shocked and curious, Stiles chuckled and tapped the boy's nose.

»I'm talking about you, silly. «

Connor's eyes widened.

»We're friends? « he whispered.

Stiles nodded and Connor flung himself at the teenager, giving him a tight hug.

* * *

 

A few days later, Scott, Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek met behind the school to discuss the twins.

»Remind me again why we are not complete? « Cora asked her brother.

Derek frowned.

»What do you mean? «

»Stiles, Allison and Lydia are missing. «

»No, they are not. They shouldn’t be here. «

»Uh, excuse you? Allison is a hunter. She could help us with the twins. Stiles and Lydia are the two smartest people I know. And in case you forgot, all three of them are pack. «

Derek glared at his sister.

»Stiles is a weak human. A liability. Allison is an Argent. I don’t trust her. And Lydia? As long as we don’t know what is wrong with her and why she was drawn to that dead body, I don’t trust her either. «

Cora opened her mouth and was about to yell at her brother, when Scott interjected.

»Look, I don’t like that we leave them out either, but we have more important things to discuss. «

Cora huffed angrily, but nodded nonetheless.

»Fine. «

The teenagers discussed the matter for a little while. Isaac and Erica were both for killing the twins, while Scott and Boyd were voting for a calmer approach. And despite their earlier confrontation, Cora and Derek had the same opinion: They were voting for getting to know their enemy's plan before striking as hard as necessary.

* * *

 

A few days later, the tension between the twins and the teenagers from the Hale Pack ran so high that a fight broke out. During the last lesson of the day, Lydia and Aiden were in the boy's locker room, making out. Lydia just freed Aiden of his shirt, when the door opened and revealed Isaac and Cora. The two young betas frowned disapproving.

»It has been decided that you should not be alone with that thing. « Isaac said to Lydia.

The redhead glared at the other teenager.

»No one has the right to tell me what to do. «

»My mother does. When you became part of our pack, you swore to accept my mother's decisions and follow her orders in all supernatural matters. « Cora said.

»And Talia is worried about your safety if you should be around him. And not only is she worried about you, but the most of the pack cares deeply for you. « Isaac continued.

»That means, the Alpha pack could capture you, while you are with him. They could use you to lure some of us into a trap: Stiles, Allison, Scott and I would immediately try to save you, if something should happen to you. And they know that and are not above using that. «

Lydia frowned. She could not argue with their logic and she knew that she could not physically overpower a werewolf, especially not an Alpha. But she did not like it when someone ordered her around. Lydia was about to politely decline, when Aiden stepped in front of her and growled menacingly:

»Fuck off. «

Isaac glared, but Cora looked unimpressed and said:

»Down, boy. We didn’t talk to you. You'll have to get laid by someone else. «

Aiden growled louder. When Lydia stepped forward to deescalate the situation, the Alpha pushed her back forcefully. Cora and Isaac saw their pack mate in danger and dropped into a defensive posture, growling. They charged at the Alpha, who could easily deflect their blows and tossed them into a wall.

While the werewolves were distracted, Lydia got to the door. She saw Allison, Scott and Stiles on the other end of the hallway and called them over. When they arrived and saw the situation, Scott immediately turned and hurried inside to aid Isaac and Cora. In that moment, Aiden threw Isaac against a sink and the Beta fell to the floor unconscious. Allison growled and pulled out a dagger, before she got into the fight as well. Stiles turned to Lydia.

»Are you okay? Are you hurt? «

Lydia shook her head.

»I'm not hurt. «

»What happened? «

»Aiden and I…were making out. And then the two others came in, telling me that Talia does not want me to be alone with him. I stepped forward to calm them down but Aiden pushed me back and then they all started to growl and went at each other's throats. «

Stiles looked surprised, like he had a big revelation.

»What is it? « Lydia asked.

Her friend shook his head.

»Nothing, it's just…«

Stiles was cut off by a loud band. Scott was thrown into Allison and both were slammed into a locker, which caused them to black out for a minute as well. Now Aiden was sitting on a lying Cora and repeatedly hit her head. Stiles gasped. Instinctively, he grabbed a Lacrosse stick and hit the almost feral Alpha's head as strongly as he could. It was barely strong enough to momentarily distract the werewolf, but that was all it took. While Aiden growled at Stiles, Ethan as well as Derek stormed into the room. Derek hauled himself at Aiden, throwing him down and beating him. Aiden defended himself and they started a destructive fight.

By now, Isaac, Scott and Allison were back on their feet. The three of them grabbed Derek, while Ethan grabbed Aiden and they pulled them away from each other.

»Aiden! Calm down. Deucalion said to leave them alone. «

The Alpha was calmed down by his twin brother, while Isaac, Scott and Allison pinned Derek to a wall. Derek was furious, because his sister was hurt. Stiles stepped into his line of vision, blocking his view on Aiden.

»Derek! Stop! You are not helping! Cora needs help! And we can't help her, when you are like that! Your sister needs you! «

It took a moment, but when Derek understood what Stiles said, he immediately calmed down. The others let him go and he picked up Cora gently, before rushing out. The rest of the wolves and Stiles followed with glares and growls at the twins. Aiden looked at Lydia and felt bad. He stepped forward.

»Lydia…«

The redhead shook her head and stepped back. Aiden felt how his heart constricted painfully, when he saw Lydia's frightened eyes. Allison gently grabbed her arm and led her out, leaving the two Alpha twins alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> Many of you will probably notice that the beginning of this chapter is directly taken from the show. I will use scenes from the show as long as they fit into my alternate storyline. Most scenes will be different from the show though.


	8. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the ABC show Revenge.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Power…Born out of nature, coveted by men; Wars rage on and victors are crowned, but true power can never be lost or won. True power comes from within. ~ Revenge_

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of the school building, Derek rushed to his black Camaro. Gently, he put the unconscious Cora into the back row and got out his keys. Stiles quickly snagged them away.  
»Get in. I'll drive. «  
»That's my car. «  
»And I am the Sherriff's son. No police officer will pull me over, so we can drive faster. «  
Derek growled. He knew Stiles was right and got into the passenger seat, but he still did not like it. Stiles started the car and hit the gas forcefully.  
»Call your mother and Deaton. Tell them what happened. «  
Derek nodded. He started to go numb, the only feeling he felt was fear for his sister's life.

* * *

 

Stiles drove them to Hale Manor in record time. They only needed ten minutes and Talia and Deaton were already waiting for them. Talia and Derek quickly brought Cora into the Alpha's study, with Stiles and Deaton following them.  
After she was set down, Deaton examined Cora's wounds. Then he started to mix herbs and weeds together in a small bowl.  
»Her wounds are easy to heal for a werewolf. But because of that big wound on her head, she does not have enough energy to heal herself. This mixture will put her into a stasis, so we have more time. «  
»I could heal her. « Talia said.  
Deaton nodded.  
»You could. But that would either kill you both or it would make you lose your Alpha spark. This pack needs an Alpha. «  
The veterinarian sighed.  
»There is a ritual, which could give her energy. But we would need three people with tremendous supernatural power. But you and I, Talia, we are only two. «  
It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but Stiles stepped forward. He knew Godlings had big powers and he would do anything to save his friend.  
»Use me. Take my power. I want to help Cora. «  
Deaton looked confused.  
»What kind of power would that be? You are a normal human. Everything else would have been picked up by us already. «  
Stiles did not respond to him. Instead, he looked into Talia's eyes and said:  
»Trust me. «  
Talia saw that Stiles was genuine. In that moment, she did not care what kind of power Stiles could possess. She just wanted to save her precious child, so the Alpha nodded. Deaton was about to protest, but Talia glared at him. So he only sighed and nodded dejectedly.  
»We need to form a cycle around Cora and grab each other's hands. «  
After the three were joined, Deaton continued:  
»Now close your eyes and focus on yourself. Feel that power inside you. Let it float until you can feel it tingling in your fingertips. «  
Stiles followed the emissary's orders, but his fingertips didn’t tingle. The force of Stiles' raw power was so strong that they burned.  
»Now imagine that every time you breathe out, you breathe out a bit of your power. «  
This part was very easy for Stiles. After his mother's death, he had a lot of panic attacks. Stiles then learned some mediation techniques to help him stay calm. And one of them was almost the same as the thing he had to do then.  
After a minute, the air between the three was crackling with power.  
»Now focus on Cora. You have to push the energy you exhaled into her body. The energy will manifest itself to light. «  
Derek gasped quietly when he saw how strings of light flowed from Deaton, Stiles and his mother into Cora’s body. He noticed that the light coming out of Stiles was the brightest, but his mother’s light had the strongest connection to Cora.  
When the light hit Cora and flowed into her head, she convulsed and her whole body spasmed. Derek wanted to run to his beloved sister, but his mother looked warningly at him. Derek stopped and took a closer look. He saw that Deaton and his mom looked tense, like they were lifting a weight, which was too heavy. But Stiles looked completely calm and relaxed, apart from a frown on his face. And when Derek looked closely at Cora, he could see how her body relaxed and how her wounds slowly closed.  
After a few minutes, Deaton said:  
»Draw your energy back now and slowly break the connection. «  
Stiles took a deep breath and slowly lowered his arms. When he opened his eyes, Stiles looked at Cora and sighed relieved: Her wounds were closed and she appeared to be sleep calmly. Deaton examined her and verified Stiles' guess. The teenager noticed how Deaton and Talia seemed to sag slightly, looking very exhausted.  
»She'll be as good as new in a few hours. « Deaton said.  
When he looked at Stiles with a suspicious look in his eyes, the teenager squirmed.  
»You may go now, Stiles. Cora needs rest. « Talia said.  
She was suspicious as well, but could hide it better. Stiles nodded.  
»Of course. I'll visit later again. «  
The Alpha nodded. Stiles walked away, but when he reached the door, Talia spoke again:  
»Stiles? «  
The teenager turned around.  
»Yes? «  
»Thank you. «  
Stiles smiled softly and left. When he closed the door behind him, he heard Derek ask meekly:  
»She'll really be okay? «  
Stiles walked downstairs, heart and mind racing. He was pulled out of his thoughts, though, when he got to the living room where his pack members waited impatiently. Upon seeing Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Allison rushed forward:  
»How is she? «  
»Will she be okay? «  
»Can we see Cora? «  
The three spoke at the same time. Stiles held his hands up and smiled:  
»Calm down, guys. She'll be fine. She's sleeping right now. I don’t know if you can see her. Talia said she needs rest. You could ask her, though. «  
The present pack members sighed relieved. Scott and Isaac went upstairs to ask Talia to see Cora, when they bumped into Derek. The older man ignored the rest of his pack and bolted out of the house. Stiles frowned and looked after him, before shrugging and walking towards Lydia. The redhead was sitting on a couch on her own, staring at the floor and ignoring everyone. Stiles sat down next to her, hugged her and whispered into her ear:  
»It's not your fault. «  
She looked strangely at him for a few moments, before she put her head on his shoulders and whispered barely audible:  
»Thank you, Stiles. «

* * *

 

Derek breathed raggedly as he ran away from Hale Manor and towards Beacon Hills. He had no destination in his mind. In fact, he had nothing in his mind. Except for the image of Cora lying on the ground in that locker room, bleeding from her head wound. When he saw her like that, his heart stopped for a moment. Cora was his little sister and Derek loved her more than his own life.  
He couldn’t think clearly. Derek just stumbled through the streets. He didn’t know how long he was on his feet, but it had to be at least a few hours. Because when Derek stopped in front of a door, it was already dark. Forcefully, Derek knocked at the door, which opened after a few moments. A beautiful woman with long, dark hair looked at the wolf.  
»Derek? What are you doing here? «  
He didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she gasped:  
»Derek…«  
»I needed to see you Jennifer. «  
Jennifer Blake smiled at him. They kissed again and without breaking apart they stumbled inside, their hands running over each other's bodies. Eventually, they made it to Jennifer's bedroom.  
»Why are you here Derek? «  
Derek pushed her onto the bed and pulled off his shirt.  
»I need you. «

* * *

 

Stiles left Hale Manor thirty minutes after Derek. He drove directly to the police station. When he walked inside, he saw that Tara was at the reception today.  
»Stiles! «  
Stiles hugged the young deputy.  
»Hey Tara. «  
»Wanna see your dad? «  
The teenager nodded.  
»He's in his office. «  
»Thanks, Tara. «  
She smiled at him. Stiles walked to his father's office and when he saw that his father was alone, he walked into it without knocking.  
»Stiles? Everything okay? «  
Stiles shook his head.  
»We might have a situation that needs to be dealt with. «  
John sat back in his chair and frowned at his son.  
»What happened? «  
Stiles told his dad about the fight and the way they had to heal Cora afterwards.  
»I had to do it dad. «  
The Sherriff sighed.  
»I know you did. And I am not mad. I am glad you saved her. «  
»Thank you…But what are we going to do now? «  
»Well, they know that you have lots of supernatural power at your disposal. But they don’t know that you are a Godling. And I think we should keep it that way. I don’t think we should say anything. But…In the end, it is your decision. «  
»You…You want me to decide? «  
John stood up and walked to his son, before he put a hand on his shoulder and said:  
»Of course, I want you to decide. You got close to the pack. They are your friends. And it is your secret. Not mine. I trust you, son. I know that however you will decide it will be the best decision. «  
Stiles hugged his dad tightly.  
»Thank you dad. «  
The Sherriff sighed.  
»Stiles, you have to start believing in yourself when it comes to this. «  
»I'll never be as good or as powerful as mom. «  
»I think you are wrong. You will be a very capable Godling. I know you will always make me proud. «

* * *

 

A few hours later, when everyone was sleeping, Talia Hale and Alan Deaton were sitting in Talia's soundproof study in Hale Manor. They were sitting in front of the fireplace in two comfortable armchairs, which were facing each other. Both of them were staring into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.  
»I've never felt so much power inside one person before. «  
Talia didn’t need to ask Deaton what he was talking about. Because she knew he was thinking about the same thing she did: Stiles.  
»Maybe he is a spark. A future emissary. «  
Deaton shook his head.  
»No emissary or spark I've ever met possesses so much power. Compared to Stiles, my powers are like a summer breeze in a hurricane. «  
Talia remained silent.  
»I do not know what kind of creature or being Stiles could be though. « Deaton added.  
»Neither do I. But I know that he is not a threat. I know he genuinely cares about the pack. I know, he'll continue to be loyal. I know that he is pack. «  
»It is not wise to remain ignorant about his nature though. Maybe he is not sure what he is either. «  
Talia nodded.  
»I agree. The nature and source of his power have to be discussed. Let's keep it a secret though. «  
Both adults knew that having someone as powerful as Stiles in their pack would benefit them tremendously. And they knew that having Stiles as their enemy would be disastrous.  
What they did not know was that the study's door was opened slightly and that Cora and Derek were listening to every word.

* * *

 

When Stiles walked into his Chemistry class the next morning, Stiles' eyes were drawn to Cora immediately. She looked completely well again. They hugged.  
»Thank you, Stiles. Mom told me you helped healing me. «  
Stiles smiled nervously.  
»It was no big deal. «  
When she continued to stare curiously and searchingly at him, Stiles squirmed and asked:  
»Everything okay? «  
Cora smiled, but her smile was a bit off.  
»Of course. I'm just glad to be your friend. «

* * *

 

Cora was not the only one, who acted weirdly that day. When they were sitting in World Literature class, Lydia spaced out completely and scribbled on a piece of paper. Stiles frowned at her.  
_"Obviously, she doesn’t need to pay attention. Lydia is smarter than all of us together. I've never seen her so inattentively in class. "_ he thought.  
Their teacher, Jennifer Blake, was currently walking through the classroom talking about the book they were currently talking about. When she passed Lydia's seat, she said:  
»Lydia, I didn’t know that you are such a talented artist. «  
Lydia's head jerked up. After she looked confused for a moment, she replied:  
»Neither did I. «  
The teacher looked insecure and continued with her lecture. Then Stiles could take a look at Lydia's drawing: it was a tree.

* * *

 

A bit later, during the lunch break the pack gathered at their usual table. Usually, they would start to chatter happily, but today Cora took the initiative and before anyone could start a conversation, she said:  
»I overheard a very interesting conversation yesterday. Mom and Deaton were talking about you, Stiles. «  
Then she retold what she heard yesterday. By the time, Cora was finished everyone looked curious, shocked or suspicious. Everyone had their eyes on Stiles, who was terrified.  
»What…What does that mean? « Scott asked shocked.  
»It means that Stiles apparently is a supernatural being, which means he knew about the supernatural world all along. It means he lied to us and kept a big secret. «  
Stiles hated how they looked at him: Some like Scott looked hurt and betrayed, some like Isaac looked suspicious and Lydia looked triumphantly. Stiles felt afraid and like they were ganging up on him. And that made him defensive:  
»I don’t really see how I lied to you. How was I supposed to know werewolves exist? Did you know about the existence of kanimas just because you turned into werewolves? I don’t think so. «  
Scott looked down ashamed.  
»And I do not understand why I should tell you every deep secret about myself. All of you have secrets too. You wouldn’t want to tell them everyone either, so spare me your hypocrisy. Why I have extraordinary amounts of supernatural energy is my business and my business alone. And if you would really be my friends you would respect me enough to accept that. «  
Stiles stood up and without saying anything else he briskly walked out of the lunch hall. The rest of the pack stared after him feeling shocked or ashamed. And so they did not notice how the two twins slipped out of the room as well.  
When they were outside, Aiden pulled out his phone and called someone:  
»Deucalion, we just heard something which might interest you. «

* * *

 

For the rest of the day Stiles ignored his friends and pack members and avoided them as much as possible. Unfortunately, that didn’t really work out, because Talia summoned everyone who was involved in the fight with the twins to Hale Manor. They gathered in the living room and Stiles took care to put as much distance as possible between the others and him.  
When Talia stepped into the room, she looked sternly at everyone.  
»I can't believe you were so irresponsible! You can't just go around starting fights with Alphas! Especially not when they belong to a pack we are at war with! One of us nearly died! «  
Talia continued to scold the teens for the fight for a few minutes until she said:  
»The only reason Cora is still alive is because Stiles helped us. «  
She looked at the teenager.  
»I am very thankful, Stiles. More than you can imagine. Still, we need to talk in private later about a few delicate matters. «  
»You mean about the fact that Stiles hid his supernatural side from all of us? Don’t bother talking privately. We all know. « Isaac growled.  
Stiles glared at him, but the curly haired teenager continued:  
»We cannot trust him. He betrayed us. I say we throw him out of the pack. «  
The young Godling shook with anger and jumped up.  
»Just because you are nipping at Scott's feet like a desperate little puppy does not mean you have any right to disrespect my private life! Find another way to get his attention! «  
Isaac got angry too. His eyes flashed yellow. He was about to retort something sharply, but Talia cut him off.  
»Enough! No one will be thrown out of the pack. Isaac, sit down. Stiles, come with me. «  
Stiles followed the Alpha to her study. They both sat down at Talia's desk.  
»Let's talk about your mysterious powers. «

* * *

_Power can be hoarded by the mighty or stolen from the innocent. Power provides the ability to choose. But has a proclivity for corruption. The use of power is not to be taken lightly, for it is never without consequence. ~ Revenge_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quicker update this time. I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or ABC's show Revenge.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Trust is a difficult thing, whether it's finding the right people to trust...Or trusting the right people will do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart...is the riskiest thing of all.In the end,the only person we can truly trust... is ourself. ~ Revenge_

* * *

_Previously on Blood Shed, Power Won_   
_»We cannot trust him. He betrayed us. I say we throw him out of the pack. «_   
_The young Godling shook with anger and jumped up._   
_»Just because you are nipping at Scott's feet like a desperate little puppy does not mean you have any right to disrespect my private life! Find another way to get his attention! «_   
_Isaac got angry too. His eyes flashed yellow. He was about to retort something sharply, but Talia cut him off._   
_»Enough! No one will be thrown out of the pack. Isaac, sit down. Stiles come with me. «_   
_Stiles followed the Alpha to her study. They both sat down at Talia's desk._   
_»Let's talk about your mysterious powers. «_

* * *

»What mysterious powers? « Stiles asked.  
»So you are denying that you possess supernatural abilities? «  
Talia's voice was sharp. Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
»I am not denying anything. I am telling you that I do not have any special powers. «  
»But you have a lot of supernatural energy at your disposal. Deaton and I felt it when we healed Cora. «  
»I never denied that. But having that energy does not mean I have any special supernatural abilities. «  
The Alpha still looked suspicious.  
»Then how did you know that you have that energy, that spark, in you. «  
Stiles shrugged.  
»I was browsing through your library and found a book about sparks. There was described how to determine whether someone has that spark or not. I tried it and it worked. «  
Stiles was not even lying. He really read that book.  
_'Godlings are always sparks as well. They have to be with all that power inside them. Mom…Mom was one too. '_  
Talia looked thoughtfully at him.  
»Neither Deaton nor I ever heard about a spark as powerful as you. «  
Stiles frowned.  
»And most people never heard about the existence of werewolves. That does not make you any less real. «  
Talia had to admit that Stiles had a point. She asked:  
»Why didn’t you come to us? We could have helped you. You could have started to train. «  
The teenager shrugged again.  
»I had to think about all of this first. It's not that easy coming to terms with the fact that you suddenly have weird superpowers. «  
Talia nodded.  
»I understand. «  
After a short pause, she added:  
»You can trust us, Stiles. With everything. «  
»Why should I trust people, who do not trust me? «  
Talia looked shocked when Stiles stood up and without saying anything else walked out of the room.  
_'Indeed…Why should you…'_ she thought.

* * *

Stiles stormed out of the house and to his car. The teenager drove away, feeling furious.  
' _I can believe they don't trust me! It's not like I gave them a reason to distrust me. I thought we were friends! And now they are turning on me…'_  
When Stiles arrived at his house, he didn’t want to go inside, being left alone with his own thoughts. So, he parked his car and walked away from the house.  
He didn’t know how long he was walking through the time, but when he was stopping in front of a restaurant downtown, it was already dark. When he looked into the restaurant, Stiles growled darkly. Isaac and Allison were sitting on one table, obviously having a date.  
_'That bastard is saying that they can't trust me, but he is dating his best friend's ex behind Scott's back. '_  
Stiles growled again and walked past the restaurant. He was halfway on his way home, when he remembered the advice he got from his best friend, before he left Europe:  
_"We are Godlings. We have been hunted, we have been demonized. Our families have suffered more than most. Don’t trust anyone. Trust will only get you hurt. We can only trust each other._ "  
Back then Stiles thought that Finn was just paranoid. After all his family had to go through bad and difficult times, so he had every reason to be paranoid. Back then, Stiles did not take him seriously. But now…Now Stiles was not so sure.  
_'Maybe Finn was right. Maybe we can only trust each other. '_

* * *

When he walked into his first class the next day, Stiles sat down in his usual place, but ignored his lab partner and Cora ignored him as well. They did not talk; they didn’t even look at each other for the whole lesson.  
The rest of the day passed similar. Stiles ignored the Hale pack and the Hale pack ignored him. He could feel though, that some, like Scott, felt bad about it. During lunch break, Stiles sat at a small table far away from the others and ate his meal quietly. He looked up when someone sat down in front of him. Stiles stared shocked at Lydia, who picked delicately small bits out of her food. When she noticed his gaze upon her, the strawberry blonde genius raised her eyebrows.  
»Stop staring at me. You look like an idiot. «  
»What…Why are you here? «  
»To eat? «  
»No…I mean, why are you sitting with me? «  
Lydia's voice softened.  
»We all have secrets. We all deserve to have secrets without other people getting mad. «  
Stiles watched her for a moment.  
»You love him. « he stated.  
He didn’t need to say Aiden's name. They both knew who Stiles was talking about.  
»Does it matter now? He nearly killed a friend. «  
»You know…For…For a moment, I thought that you two could be…«  
»Could be what? «  
Stiles shook his head.  
»Forget it. It's not important. «  
»Stiles. «  
The teenage boy sighed.  
»I thought you two could be mates. «  
Lydia shook her head.  
»It does not matter what we could be. It's over. «  
Stiles nodded understandingly. For a few minutes they ate in silence, before Stiles said:  
»Isaac and Erica glare at us. They look mad. «  
»Let them be mad. They are hypocrites. Ranting about trust when they have secrets on their own. «  
»You mean like Isaac and Allison fooling around behind Scott's back? «  
»You know? «  
Stiles scoffed.  
»They are not exactly subtle. Scott just hasn’t noticed yet, because he can be quite oblivious about these things. Besides, I saw them yesterday. On a date. «  
»They should be more careful if they do not want Scott to find out. «

* * *

The next few days were similar and the tension between Stiles and the pack was thick. Only Lydia was still talking with Stiles. And the teenager was very thankful for that. He may not know for sure whether he should put his trust in the pack or not, but he appreciated it that he was not completely alone.  
Three days later, on a Friday, something changed though. When Stiles and Lydia were eating lunch together, Cora, Scott and Allison were approaching carefully.  
»Stiles? Uh…Would…We…Can we talk? «  
Stiles looked at Scott, who spoke, for a moment, before he nodded curtly. Scott smiled tentatively and said:  
»I…We wanted to apologize. It was not right that we attacked you like that. You are our friend and we trust you. Even though we didn’t show it. «  
Cora spoke up after Scott:  
»You saved my life. I did not forget that. And to be honest, I don’t care how you did it. It just matters that you did. I am eternally grateful for that. And I should not have mistrusted you. It was ungrateful and I apologize sincerely. «  
»Then why did you do it? «  
Stiles’ voice was sharp.  
»There is no real explanation…It’s just…After everything that happened last year, we are a bit wary of people we care about with secrets. After all, my aunt turned out to be a crazy, homicidal sociopath and Jackson turned into a poisonous lizard. « Allison explained.  
Stiles nodded and said:  
»Apology accepted. «  
The three teenagers looked relieved. Cora and Allison understood that Stiles didn’t want to talk more to them at the moment, so they stepped back, tugging Scott with them. Scott looked like a sad puppy and Stiles had a hard time not giving in to his pleading eyes. He just needed some time, before talking to them again. When Scott got the message, he smiled sadly again and mumbled:  
»Talk to you later. «

* * *

A few hours later, Lydia was sitting in her last class of the day: Music. Absentmindedly, she was scribbling on a blog with a pen, when Danny leaned towards her and took a look at the tree she was drawing:  
»Wow, that’s, like, really good. «  
»I know, right? «  
Lydia’s voice was as self-confident as usual, but one could tell that she wasn’t really present.  
»You should be in art class. «  
»Maybe. «  
»Since you’re not in music. «  
This finally got through Lydia’s daze and she looked confused at Danny. The teenager smirked and Lydia looked through the room. She realized that she was indeed in music class. Then someone yelled:  
»15 minutes. «  
»What? What’s that? «  
»15 minute rule. The teacher didn’t show up. «  
Everyone left the room until a confused Lydia was the only person in the room. She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around herself one time, because she felt confused. Lydia couldn’t believe he spaced out for 15 minutes. That never happened before. Then she noticed that the teacher’s phone was lying on the piano and it was recording. Transfixed, she slowly walked to the phone. Feeling curious she followed an intuition and rewound the recording. The voice of her music teacher could be heard, saying:  
»Recording piano, part three. «  
The strawberry blonde girl listened to a few seconds of a piano playing, before she moved to another part of the recording, feeling frustrated.  
Suddenly, she could hear how the piano stopped playing noisily, as if something hit the keys. Startled, Lydia walked a few steps back. Then Lydia heard something on the record, beneath the silence. Lydia got closer, until her ear was right next to the phone. The closer she got, the louder the noise got and Lydia was able to hear clearly what it was: Chanting. She turned the volume up and listened to the chanting. She felt frightened, her eyes wide and wet. Her hands clenched and formed fists, as she slowly got up. Lydia didn’t know why or how, but she had a terrible feeling about her teacher’s disappearance.

* * *

At the same time, Stiles was walking into Deaton’s veterinary clinic. When Deaton heard the bell ring, he came into the entrance room.  
»Stiles. You are out of school early. «  
The teenager scratched his forehead.  
»Yeah, free period, actually. «  
Deaton looked expectantly at Stiles.  
»Uhm, I was just headed home to see my dad. He’s uh busy with the murders. It’s his job to figure it out. «  
The veterinarian smiled superiorly.  
»I gathered as much from the Sherriff title. «  
»Yeah, um, he’s really stressed. And I know it’s hard for him to do his job when he doesn’t have all the information. And he’s pretty much missing half the story here right? I think we all are. So then I started thinking and remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around. You. «  
Deaton sighed and walked into the back room. Stiles followed him and said:  
»All these symbols and things: the triskele; the Mountain ash all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? Found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was. Mistletoe. «  
They stopped and Deaton turned to Stiles.  
»I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I? Then why aren't you telling us? «

* * *

After Stiles confronted Deaton, the man caved in and summoned the pack for a meeting at Hale Manor. Twenty minutes later, Stiles and Deaton retold their earlier conversation and Deaton added:  
»Stiles is right. There are things I know. Things I suspect. «  
»If you don’t mind, I did some research as well. « Chris Argent said.  
»Apparently, there are five groups of people, who were usually sacrificed by Celtic druids: Virgins, Warriors, Philosophers, Healers and Guardians. «  
Deaton nodded.  
»Alright, so this guy is a druid? « Stiles asked.  
»No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic? «  
» No. «  
»"Wise oak." The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers. «  
»Yeah, well, this one is. «  
»My music teacher is missing. « Lydia said suddenly.  
»Wait, what? Are you sure he's missing? « Scott asked.  
»Not just missing. Taken. « Lydia answered.  
»How do you know? « Talia asked.  
»I just know. « she whispered.  
Stiles looked at Deaton.  
»Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful. «  
»Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors «  
»Wait, wait, wait, wait. Warrior, could that also be like a soldier? «  
»Absolutely. «  
»Our music teacher sometimes told us about his time serving in the Navy. « Lydia said.  
»Kyle was in ROTC with me. « Boyd spoke up.  
»That's got to be it. That's the pattern. «  
»First virgins, then warriors…« Talia murmured.  
Then she commanded:  
»Boyd, you were at ROTC too. That means you could be a potential target. I don’t want you to be alone anymore until it’s over. «  
Lydia stared shocked at the wall opposite of her. Stiles noticed and asked:  
»Lydia? Something wrong? «  
»No…It was…I mean…I just thought of someone else with a military connection. «  
»Who? «  
»Mr. Harris. «  
»Your chemistry teacher? «  
The teenagers nodded. Scott jumped up.  
»What if he was already taken? We should warn him. «  
Talia held up her hand.  
»Calm down, Scott. We need to think. «  
She looked into everyone’s eyes and explained:  
»We don’t know for sure what is going on and whether Mr. Harris is really in danger. So let’s not run off without thinking. Stiles, Lydia, this is your lead, so you will go to school and check on the teacher. Alan, you will go with them. «  
The two teenagers and the veterinarian nodded.  
»Everyone else will continue with their usual daily routine. If someone wants to do further research, our library is open. «  
Allison and her father decided to take her up on that offer, while Stiles, Lydia and Deaton headed out.

* * *

The three didn’t take long to get to the school. When they reached Harris’ classroom, the teacher wasn’t there. Lydia took a look at the classroom, while Stiles searched through the desk. Deaton picked up the plate Harris had on his desk, which said:  
“A cadet does not lie, cheat, steal or tolerate those who do. “  
»This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day. « Deaton said and put the plate back.  
Stiles showed him the bag, he found under the desk.  
»Yeah, well, not without this. «  
The teenager took a look at the papers on top of the desk. He found something weird and picked a sheet of paper up, frowning.  
»What? « Deaton asked.  
Stiles showed him the paper.  
»This test is graded “R”. «  
Deaton grabbed the paper, having an idea, when Lydia held another test up.  
»This one’s an “H”. «  
Hastily, Deaton ruffled through the tests and put them over each other until the grades formed a word. Feeling resigned, he looked up.  
»Stiles, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"? «  
»Yeah. «  
Stiles exchanged a look with Lydia.  
»If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well «  
The doctor pointed at the word the tests formed: _Darach_.

* * *

Some hours later, when it was already dark, a thunderstorm was rolling over Beacon Hills. Most people were at home, seeking shelter from the heavy rain. Only Adrian Harris was outside, though it was not voluntary. He was bound to a tree, rain hitting him.  
»Please! Don't do this! I did what you asked. I did everything! They they'll figure this out! And they're gonna find you. «  
The former soldier was sobbing.  
»You still need me! «  
No one answered. Instead, an invisible person, the Darach, twisted a stick, effectively tightening the garrote around the professor’s neck, which ended his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	10. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Progress is not an illusion, it happens, but it is slow and invariably disappointing.~ George Orwell_

* * *

 It was pack movie night. Talia thought the pack could use a distraction after the sacrifice of Mr. Harris and the discovery of their new supernatural foe. The Hale pack was spending their time together at Hale Manor, where they were cuddled together in the living room in front of the huge TV. Everyone was present, except for Melissa, who had a night shift at the hospital, the Sherriff, who had his hands full with all the murders going on and Scott, who went to see his mom. They already watched The Avengers and Blind Side and were about to start watching American Hustle, when Scott came in, looking worried.

»We might have two more victims. « he said.

»What? «

* * *

  _Flashback_

_Melissa McCall was stressed. The lobby was extremely chaotic as there were too many patients and not enough doctors. A paramedic currently brought a hurt woman in. She had blood on her face and a serious wound on her stomach. Melissa was pressing her gloved hands on it and said:_

_»Okay, keep pressure on it. The doctor is on her way. «_

_Then she turned her head and yelled through the hospital lobby:_

_»And does anyone know where Dr. Hilliard is? «_

_The nurse accompanied the hurt woman a few more steps, before someone took over. When Melissa turned around, she saw Scott coming in, smiling and holding up a bag of takeout food for his mom._

_»Oh thank god. «_

_She sighed relieved and walked to her son, before she took off her bloodied rubber gloves. The nurse smiled and took the offered food eagerly._

_»I'm starving. «_

_She turned around and placed the food onto the reception desk. The nurse paused for a moment, before Melissa turned to her son._

_»I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner. «_

_Mother and son hugged._

_»Is everything okay? « Scott asked._

_His mother nodded shortly and said:_

_»Except for half of the accident victims in a ten car pile up being rerouted here from downtown and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pagers, yeah, I'm okay. «_

_»What does not answering his pages mean? «_

_Melissa sighed again._

_»It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here. «_

_»Miss? «_

_Melissa turned to the woman, who spoke. Her face was a grimace, expressing the huge amounts of pain she felt. The woman also had to support her one arm with the other._

_» Yes? «_

_»Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain? «_

_She sounded very desperate. Melissa looked understanding and guided the woman gently to a chair._

_»Okay, I am sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay? «_

_»Yeah. «_

_»Okay. «_

_Melissa turned around and asked the receptionist:_

_»How much longer on Dr. Hilliard? «_

_»Ten minutes. «_

_Scott sat down hesitantly next to the woman._

_»Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain. «_

_The woman nodded, trying to fight her tears. Scott checked whether anyone was looking. Gently, Scott took the woman's hand and concentrated on it. He stiffened when he felt the woman's pain flowing into his body. She gasped relieved as the pain lessened. After a few moments, he stopped and smiled at the woman, who looked shocked and a bit thankful at him. Before she could say anything, Scott's attention was drawn to the entrance of the hospital._

_Flashback End_

* * *

»So two doctors are missing? « Allison asked.

Scott nodded.

»Are you sure, they are really missing? « Stiles wanted to know.

Scott nodded.

»Positive. We found Dr. Hilliard's car in front of the hospital half in the bushes, deserted. I called your dad. He's dealing with it. «

»Healers…« Talia murmured.

»Did anything else happen? « Laura asked.

* * *

  _Flashback_

_Scott's attention was drawn to the entrance of the hospital. Ethan was dragging Danny into the hospital, shouting:_

_»Someone! Someone help me! I need help! «_

_Ethan sounded frantic, panicked, struggling to hold Danny up, who appeared to have problems breathing. Melissa and Scott ran to them and the three of them dragged/ carried Danny, who was letting out pained sounds, to a chair._

_»Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle! «_

_While Melissa examined Danny, Scott pulled Ethan aside and grabbed his collar._

_»What the hell did you do to him? «_

_»Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it…it just kept getting worse. «_

_At first Ethan sounded angry at Scott's accusation, but his voice quickly softened and his worry and fear for Danny became obvious. Ethan looked at his boyfriend. Melissa was examining Danny's throat and said tensely:_

_»This is not good. «_

_She turned to the reception._

_»How much longer on Doctor Hilliard? «_

_The nurse on desk duty had the phone at her ear and shrugged._

_»His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax. «_

_Melissa stepped aside, when Danny shot up and vomited a white substance all over the floor. Small white berries were clearly visible in the vomit._

_»Mistletoe. « Ethan mumbled._

_Scott looked frowning at him, while Melissa helped Danny up. She quickly got Danny onto a cot and pushed him into a separate examination room, Ethan and Scott trailing after her._

_»Can you please go back to the waiting room? «_

_»Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone? « Ethan asked confused._

_»It's a full house tonight. They are tending to other patients. «_

_Ethan looked into Melissa's eyes. He reminded her of a sad puppy in that moment and she could see how scared he was. Scott took a quick look at Ethan, before he asked:_

_»Okay, mom. How can we help? «_

_Danny was lying on the cot, face contorted in pain. He let out little gasps, trying to breathe._

_»You can't honey. His lung collapsed. His heart is pushed against the chest cavity, so… «_

_»He's gonna die, isn’t he? « Scott asked scared._

_Ethan's head flew around and he looked horrified. Melissa looked at her son for a short moment, before he checked whether the room was really empty. Then she turned around again and said:_

_»No. No he is not. «_

_The nurse sounded breathless, but Scott could see how determined his mom was._

_»Scott, you grab the tape. «_

_Then she pointed at Ethan:_

_»You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. «_

_Scott frantically searched for the tape, but Ethan stayed at Danny's side, while Melissa took out a long needle from one of the drawers. Then Ethan ripped off Danny's shirt._

_Suddenly, Danny stopped breathing, gaping like a fish who was out of the water, tears gathering in his eyes._

_»Mom, he is not breathing. «_

_Scott sounded genuinely terrified, but Melissa stayed calm._

_»I know. I know. «_

_Ethan and Scott watched frightened how the nurse selected a spot between Danny's shoulder and right pectoral muscle. She took a deep breath._

_»Okay. «_

_Then she rammed the needle into the spot. With it she pulled some liquid out of Danny's chest cavity, which visibly relieved him._

_»Okay, here we go. « she said softly to herself._

_She carefully got the needle out and Scott looked at his mom shocked but also very impressed, while Ethan only had eyes for Danny. The Alpha werewolf looked like he was about to cry. After a few tense moments, Danny opened his eyes and looked at Melissa._

_»Thank you. «_

_Danny sounded seriously touched and still a bit frightened. Melissa smiled at him._

_»No problem. «_

_Ethan looked very relieved and looked thankful and amazed at the nurse, as did Scott. Melissa looked at both of them questioningly._

_»What? «_

_»That was awesome. « Scott replied._

_Melissa nodded smiling, still a bit breathless._

_»It was no problem, you know. I mean it was no big deal. «_

_After making sure that Danny was really okay, Scott left. While he exited the room, he could hear Ethan whispering to Danny:_

_»I'll be right back okay? «_

_Ethan followed Scott outside to Scott's motorcycle. The Alpha held his hands up and said:_

_»I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn’t do anything. «_

_»All I know is that the minute you got here, you went right for Danny and your brother went for Lydia. «_

_Flashback End_

* * *

 »Do you really think Ethan hurt Danny? « Allison asked shocked.

»Of course he did. « Isaac shouted and jumped up angrily.

Stiles snorted and Lydia rolled her eyes.

»Ethan didn’t do it. « Stiles said.

Isaac glared at him.

»You can't know that. «

»Stiles is right. « Lydia said.

»They are monsters! And just because you fuck his brother doesn't mean they are good people! «

Lydia didn’t take Isaac's bait. She just raised her eyebrows at him.

»Ethan would never hurt Danny, because he is in love with him. « Stiles and Lydia said simultaneously.

Both looked surprised at each other.

»Since Danny was throwing up mistletoe, which is poisonous to werewolves, maybe he wasn’t the target at all. Maybe Ethan was supposed to be poisoned, but whoever planned this made a mistake. « Stiles thought out loud.

»You are blinded by hatred. You have no evidence that your accusations are true. There is no proof that Ethan harmed Danny. « Lydia said to Isaac.

Isaac glared intensely at Lydia.

»I'm not about to justify myself. Especially not to you! You are just the enemy's whore. «

Everyone was shocked.

»Isaac! « Allison whispered.

Stiles growled and jumped up. He lunged at Isaac, but Scott held him back. Isaac sneered. But before he could do or say anything, Talia spoke up:

»I think, you better leave now Isaac. «

»But…What? Why? «

»You clearly need to cool off. «

Before Isaac could say anything, Talia used her Alpha voice to say:

»Go home, Isaac. Don’t go near the Alpha pack. Don’t try to start a conflict. «

Unwillingly, Isaac bent his head.

»Yes, Alpha. «

* * *

 As it turned out, Dr. Hilliard became indeed a victim of the Darach as did the other doctor that did not show up. The police found their corpses in two different places around town. A few days after that, Allison, Scott, Cora, Stiles and Lydia were working on a school project for their history class at Allison's place, when Chris Argent hurried into the apartment and into his study. Worried that something bad had happened again, the teenagers followed Chris into his study and found him bend over his desk, scribbling furiously on something.

»Dad? What are you doing? «

Startled, Chris looked up and waved them over.

»I found something out about the sacrifices.

The teenagers stepped forward, feeling curious and excited. They saw that Chris had a map of Beacon Hills on his desk. Cora said:

»I'm going to call Mom and Deaton. I'm sure they want to hear this too. «

Chris nodded. Once, the two adults were put on speaker, Chris asked:

»Do you know what telluric currents are? «

Only Stiles and Lydia nodded.

»It’s a geomagnetic phenomenon. Geomagnetic fields that flow through the earth. « Lydia said. 

»They are also affected by the moon phases and most scientists call them "pseudo-science". « Stiles added.

The others looked confused and impressed at them.

»How do you know that? « Scott wanted to know.

»Well, Lydia is a genius. And I talked with Danny about it, because he did some extra credit work for Harris about currents. « Stiles answered nonchalantly.

»So did I. But thanks for the compliment. « Lydia said dryly.

»Yeah, well you are right. Do you see these lines on the map? «

Chris pointed at the many lines on the map and the teenagers nodded.

»Every single one of these lines stands for a telluric current underneath Beacon Hills. You wouldn’t believe how much energy flows through the earth around this town. «

Some of the lines on the paper are crossing each other, but Stiles noticed that they were mostly parallel and so did a few others.

»Do all of these lines cross somewhere? « Allison asked.

Her father nodded.

»They cross under a place called Nemeton. A place with enormous energy. Nemetons were used in the past by druids to perform their sacrifices and rituals. Nemetons attract supernatural beings. It's like a beacon to them. I know there has been one in Beacon Hills, but I do not know if it's still there. And if it is where it is. «

Suddenly, Deaton's voice came through Cora's phone:

»There has been a Nemeton here. A huge tree in the preserve. But it was cut down many years ago and it had been dormant. «

»Had been? So it is not anymore. «

»These sacrifices most likely put energy into the Nemeton again. «

The teenagers nodded and Scott asked:

»What does that have to do with the sacrifices? «

»I've marked the places where the victims were taken and the places where they were found. And as you can see, all these markings are…«

»On the currents. « Deaton finished for Chris.

»Yes. «

»How did you know? « Scott asked.

»It makes sense. That way, the Darach made sure that the Nemeton would get energized by the sacrifices and that the Darach itself would get stronger. But…«

»There is something else. « Stiles stated.

»Yes. While the Nemeton now gets energy from the sacrifices, there had to be something to awaken it. Something must have happened that kick started this huge supernatural and spiritual energy. «

»Like what? « Cora asked.

»Many things could have caused this. I cannot tell what it was exactly without more information. «

Over the phone, Talia gasped.

»Alan, what about a virginal sacrifice directly at the roots of the Nemeton tree. «

Cora looked shocked and whispered:

»Mom, you don’t think…«

»Yes, that would have been sufficient to activate the Nemeton again. «

Chris and the other teenagers looked worried and confused at Cora, who suddenly was very sad.

»What does that mean? Who was sacrificed? « Scott asked.

»Paige. «

Cora only whispered, but everyone could hear it.

»Who's Paige? «

Before Cora could answer, Talia said:

»Cora can explain that to you, so we'll leave you alone. Chris, why don’t you come for dinner today? Afterwards, we can discuss what to do with this newfound information. «

»I'll be there. «

Talia and Deaton hung up and everyone at the Argent apartment looked expectantly at Cora.

»Could we have some tea? This is a long story. «

Chris nodded.

»Of course. «

Ten minutes later, Cora was clutching a cup of hot tea in her hands. Quietly she started to speak:

»Paige…Paige was Derek's first girlfriend. His first love. They were in the same grade and met in school when they were 15. Back then Derek was…He was happy. Happier than he is now. He was carefree. And to be honest, he was kind of arrogant and cocky. It was that weird awkward phase in a teenage boy's life, when he has to prove everyone how cool and awesome he is. «

Cora chuckled quietly.

»I didn’t really like him back then. I was only ten, you know, and I didn’t understand why my big brother didn’t want to play with me anymore and why he acted like he was too cool to spend time with me. At that time he was actually my favorite sibling. But don’t tell Laura I said that. «

The others laughed.

»Then he met Paige. He was goofing around with his basketball teammates in a hallway in school and like most teenage boys; they were really loud, when she walked up to them. She asked them to be quiet, so she could practice playing cello in peace. Derek told me that she was the most impressive sight, he has ever seen back then: This small, pale, but fierce and beautiful girl walking up to a group of people telling them to be quiet. But he couldn’t show that in front of his teammates of course and I think a part of him wanted to impress her too. So he was saying shit like "If you can get the ball from me, maybe I'll stop". «

Cora rolled her eyes.

»Obviously, that didn’t impress her. After he apologized to her, they got…closer. «

»Closer? «

»You know, kissing and groping in dark corners. Spending a lot of time together. That kind of closer. I think they had great potential to have a long and happy relationship…Just something got in the way. Uncle Peter convinced Derek that Paige would hate him, if she ever found out about werewolves. «

Cora paused for a moment to mutter under her breath:

»Slimy, scheming, evil little shit. «

Then she continued with her tale:

»Derek knew that mom would never turn someone without their knowledge or consent, so he got another Alpha to bite Paige. I mean, why not? Paige was young and strong and she'd be perfect as werewolf, so that they could have been together forever.

Last minutely, Derek had regrets and wanted to stop the whole thing, but it was too late. Paige was already bitten. And… The bite didn’t take. My brother found her in the school, where she was bitten. She was in pain, excruciating pain and black blood was coming out of her mouth and nose. Derek picked her up and brought her to a secret spot in the woods. He held her, while she was dying, crying and trying to comfort her. He apologized to her, because he was blaming himself. And Paige…Paige told him that she knew. She knew he was a werewolf and didn’t care. She knew and still loved him.

Eventually, the pain got so strong that she couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much for her to handle. So, Derek did the only thing he could to ease her pain…

I don’t know how long he sat in their secret spot, holding his dead girlfriend in his arms, crying and sobbing. But I know he still blames himself for her death. «

By the time, Cora finished Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison were crying silently and even Chris was teary eyed.

»Poor Derek…« Stiles whispered.

* * *

 A few days later, a third doctor was found sacrificed. That is when Melissa called the Sherriff into the hospital's morgue again.

»What are we doing here? «

»I took a look at the dead doctors and well…I noticed something, which might interest you. «

Melissa led the Sherriff to one of the dead bodies.

»The problem with no ligature marks around the neck is that all three doctors were still asphyxiated, so the question is…«

»How did they suffocate if they weren’t strangled? «

»Right. «

Melissa grabbed the corpse's arm and held it up.

»Now take a look at the wrist marks. What do they tell you? «

The Sherriff took a short look at the wrist.

»His hands were tied. «

»Not just tied. Look how deep they go. I don’t think that's just from struggling to get out. I think he was suspended. Hanging like that means that they would have to keep lifting their bodies up in order to breathe. «

Melissa shook her head sadly.

»Eventually, they would lose strength and they wouldn’t be able to lift themselves up. «

She looked at John again and explained:

»It's how people died from crucifixion. «

»So you think, they were somewhere hanging by their wrists? «

»Yeah. «

»And when they no longer had the strength to pull themselves up, how quickly did they die? «

»Minutes. «

»Why does the…The…what's it called again? «

»Darach. «

»Yeah. Why does the Darach change its MO? «

Melissa just shook her head.

* * *

 At the same time, in a patient's room two floors above them, Ethan was sitting next to a hospital bed and watched Danny sleeping, holding his hand. Eventually, Danny's eyes fluttered, before they opened. Danny needed a few moments to get used to the light. Then he looked at Ethan and smiled.

»Hey. «

»Hi. « Ethan mumbled quietly.

Danny frowned, his eyes still half-closed. It was the cutest thing Ethan has ever seen.

»What's wrong? «

The werewolf shook his head.

»It's nothing. «

»Tell me. «

»It's…You…«

Ethan sighed.

»I was really scared for you. It was frightening to see you like this. «

»It was frightening to be unable to breath like this. «

Ethan looked down at the floor feeling ashamed and withdrew his hand.

»Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to sound insensitive. «

»No. That is not what I meant. «

Danny grabbed Ethan's hand.

»I just…I meant I know how you felt and I felt the same way. «

»I thought you were going to die. « the werewolf whispered and wiped a single tear from his cheek.

Danny was surprised to see his kind of boyfriend like this. Normally, he was so closed off about his feelings, so it was a nice change to see Ethan so open.

»But I didn’t. «

Their eyes locked and Danny's heart beat faster. He never felt for someone as strongly as he felt for Ethan. All the guys, he went out or hooked up with in the past…They were just that: A hook up. Danny never felt much for them and he didn’t want to. But with Ethan everything felt different and more intense.

»I'm glad you didn’t. «

»So am I. Now get over here and give me a kiss. «

Ethan happily complied.

* * *

 It was a normal Monday morning and Stiles enjoyed his sleep, before he would have to get up and go to school. Suddenly, his phone rang and violently ended a beautiful dream about chocolate, whipped cream and a gorgeous, muscled torso. Without checking the caller's ID, Stiles grabbed his phone and answered the call.

»What? «

»Stiles…«

»Lydia? «

The strawberry blonde sounded dazed, like she was in a trance or on drugs.

»The school. «

»What? Lydia, what the hell is going on? «

Stiles never got an answer as Lydia ended the call.

»What the fuck? «

Hurriedly, Stiles threw on some clothes and brushed his teeth, before he raced to school. Lydia was already there, staring at the sign. Stiles got out of his car.

»Lydia, you better tell me right now what the fuck his going on or I swear I will…«

Stiles stopped abruptly when he saw what Lydia was looking at: On top of the sign was a dead body, more precisely a dead police officer. When Stiles got closer, until he stood next to Lydia, he recognized the dead person.

»Oh my god…Tara! «

This seemed to pull Lydia out of her trance.

»Stiles? What…What are you doing here? «

»Y-You c-called me. «

Lydia didn’t remember doing so (or waking up and coming to school so early), but there were more important things to deal with right now.

»Stiles? Did…Did you know her? «

The teenage boy nodded sadly.

»I…I need to call my dad. «

After that was done, he said:

»Her name was Tara. Tara Graeme. She used to be a teacher at the Elementary School. When…When my mom was in the hospital, she helped dad to take care of me, helping me with my homework at the hospital and stuff. Mom…Mom was really thankful…«

Silent tears were running over his cheeks and Lydia hugged him tightly.

»I'm so sorry, Stiles. «

While her friend was clinging to her, Lydia was tormented by guilt.

_'Why did I call him? He should have discovered this more gently. But…I couldn’t know of course. Why the hell did I call him, though? And why do I not remember? '_

* * *

 By the time, the Sherriff and his other police officers arrived, many more students were at school. The police force made sure that no one got too close to the corpse. Many of them were angry and sad that one of their own was dead. After a talk with the school's principal, the Sherriff herded the gossiping students inside the school as it was decided that the classes would go on as planned. John took Lydia's and Stiles' statements before they were sent inside too.

The first two classes passed in a blur for Stiles, who didn’t pay attention at all. After Econ, Cora and Scott were taking Stiles aside.

»Are you okay? I know how much Tara meant to you. « Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head.

»We…We planned to…to meet up and to catch up. But…I-I was so busy w-with a-all these s-sacrifices and she was busy with that too. «

Scott hugged his best friend as did Cora.

»I'm sorry, Stiles. «

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Stiles sandwiched between his two friends and his face buried in Scott's neck for comfort. And in that moment, Stiles felt like everything would be okay between Scott and him.

* * *

 A few hours later, during the lunch break, Stiles met his father in front of the school.

»Dad, can I talk to you for a sec? «

»Stiles, I am busy. «

»But, dad. They killed Tara. You know, how many times she helped me with my math homework when I had to wait for you at the station? How many times she picked me up from the hospital? «

»Don’t worry son: They're not going to get away with killing one of our one. Even if the murderer is some weird druid. «

»Dad…Just be careful okay? «

The Sherriff smiled at his son.

»I'm always careful. «

* * *

 Later that day, Stiles was at Hale Manor to study with Cora. Then he saw how Deaton and Talia went into Talia's study. That is when he had an idea.

»Excuse me. «

Stiles stood up and went to the Alpha's study as well. He knocked at the door and entered when Talia told him to.

»Stiles, what can I do for you? «

»I'm just having some questions. «

»Can they maybe wait until we are done here? Afterwards, I would have more time for you. «

«It won't take long. They are about the Darach. «

Talia and Deaton looked surprised. After she signalized Stiles to sit down, Talia said:

»What do you want to know? «

»Dr. Deaton is your emissary, right? To advise you and offer knowledge. «

»I help the pack in more ways than just the one you described, but essentially you are right. « Deaton replied.

»Right. And every pack has an emissary? «

»Yes. «

»The Alpha pack as well? «

»Yes. Why? «

»I was thinking that the Darach is maybe the Alpha pack's emissary. «

Talia and Deaton looked seriously at him.

»We had that suspicion as well. But we know their emissary so we were able to eliminate any possibility of her involvement. «

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Deaton explained:

»The Alpha pack's emissary is my sister, Marin Morell. «

* * *

 On the next day, Derek was the last one to be in the restaurant he owned with Laura. He was busy planning a few changes to the menu as it would be fall soon and he forgot the time. When he left, Derek locked up and then walked towards his car. This morning he didn’t find a good spot to park, as his usual spot was already used by two motorcycles, so he had to park a few streets away. He was almost at his car, when he heard a growl and was dragged into a dark alley and someone threw him onto the floor.

When he lifted his head, Derek was greeted by three pairs of blood red eyes. Instinctively, he shifted into his werewolf form, which made the Alphas chuckle. They stepped closer to Derek, which resulted in him recognizing them: Kali, Ethan and Aiden.

»What do you want? « he said, muffled by his teeth.

Kali smirked, before she lunged at him. Derek moved and managed to avoid her claws, while simultaneously managing to kick Kali into her stomach. Immediately, the twins attacked him though.

Derek was able to defend himself for a few minutes, but Derek was at a big disadvantage: He was only a beta and had to fight against not only one, but three Alphas. Soon, he was fought down: Aiden kicked into his back, so that he fell onto his hands and knees. Kali took advantage of that and grabbed a metal bar to thrust it through his chest. Derek howled in pain and the deep, rumbling sound echoes through the whole town. Before Kali could do more damage though, she was dragged away from him. The Alphas spun around to see Cora, Allison, Isaac, Scott and Stiles standing in the alley. The red eyed werewolves growled.

»How did you know about this? « Kali asked.

Her eyes were shining with rage. Cora shrugged.

»Wouldn’t you like to know? «

The Alpha werewolves and the Betas of the Hale pack charged at each other and started to fight. While the werewolves were busy, Stiles snuck past them and ran to Derek. When he saw that Derek was impaled on an iron bar and that blood was dripping onto the floor, Stiles had to gag.

»Derek? You there? Are you okay? «

»I've felt better. «

Derek's voice sounded strained. Stiles chuckled nervously.

»Yeah. I uh…I can imagine. Listen, I…uh…I will pull the bar out okay? Just uh… Don’t move. «

Stiles' hands were shaking as he wrapped them around the piece of metal.

»Okay. Man… Oh god. «

The teenage boy felt like he was about to retch, when Derek growled:

»Just do it! «

» Okay. Here we go. «

With a strangled gagging sound, Stiles pulled at the bar and got it out of the beta's body, which made Derek howl again. When the bar was completely out of him, Stiles threw it away, disgusted by it. And kneeled next to Derek, who collapsed on the floor.

»Dude… Are… Are you okay? «

»I will be. I'm already healing. «

»Oh… Okay. Good. That's…uh good. «

Derek turned onto his back. His wound was already closed, but he was still breathing heavily.

»Thank you. «

Stiles, who didn’t expect that Derek would ever thank him, blushed and stammered:

»N-No p-problem. «

The teenager looked back and saw how Ethan threw Isaac against a wall.

»Uh… We should go. «

Kali grabbed Scott at his throat and tossed him out of the alley.

»We so need to go. «

Stiles helped Derek up.

»Grab Isaac and Cora and get out of here. «

Derek nodded and ran over to his sister and Isaac, dodging Aiden's punch. He pushed Cora towards the alley's exit and grabbed Isaac's arm.

»Let's go. «

Simultaneously, Stiles ran to Allison, who was currently fighting Kali, two Chinese ring daggers in her hands.

»As much as I enjoy your badassness, we need to go. «

Allison nodded, but Kali laughed coldly.

»As if we're letting you go. I'll rip you apart. «

Stiles smiled nervously. Then he turned around and was glad to see that the werewolves had put enough distance between them. Stiles got a glass container out of his pockets, told Allison to run and threw the glass container onto the floor. When the glass was smashed two chemicals reacted and released wolvesbane into the air. Coughing, the Alphas were backing away, which gave Allison and Stiles enough time to get away.

»What the hell was that? « Derek asked.

The teenagers and Derek moved towards their cars.

»Just a small variation of a Molotov cocktail, Lydia and I invented.

»When the hell did you have time to do that? « Cora asked.

Stiles shrugged.

»I had a lot of time, when you stopped talking to me. «

Cora, Allison and Scott looked guilty, but Derek quickly changed the topic:

»How did you know I was being attacked? «

»We got an anonymous last minute tip. « Scott answered.

They separated, as Allison, Isaac and Scott all drove with Allison's car home.

»By whom did you get the tip? « Derek asked.

»Anonymous means we don’t know big bro. « Cora drawled.

Derek stuck his tongue out at her playfully, which Stiles pretended to not see. He didn’t want to embarrass Derek.

»Come on, big bro. I promised Stiles a ride home. «

Derek looked at the human teenager for a few moments, his eyes unreadable, which made Stiles feel a bit uncomfortable and scared, but also a lot more flustered and aroused than he would ever admit. Eventually, Derek nodded almost not visibly at him and went to his car. Stiles sighed relieved and Cora chuckled as they followed him. 

* * *

During next day's World Literature class, Stiles was bored. Currently they were dealing with Nathan the wise, a play written by the German author Gotthold Lessing. It was written as a fervent play for religious tolerance. Stiles already read it when he lived in Germany as it was mandatory to read in Germany. The teenager never liked the play. He turned around to Lydia, because he was hoping to chat with her. But Lydia was distracted: At first it seemed like she was talking notes, but when Stiles took a closer look, he saw that she was drawing a tree again. Frowning, Stiles sat back and thought about all the weird things that were happening lately with Lydia.

* * *

»Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I know that you are all very busy with school. « Talia said.

The teenagers of her pack as well as Laura and Derek came together.

»Lately, we have been very focused on the Darach, but the attack yesterday made me realize that we cannot lose the Alpha pack out of sight. It's important to know where they are coming from, so I decided to tell you a bit about their past today. «

Most of the teenagers looked very curious, except for Isaac, who sneered, and Erica and Boyd, who were looking bored.

»I've known Deucalion, Kali and Ennis for a long time. Back when they were leaders of real packs, of families. One day, Derek was fifteen; they and their packs came all here to Beacon Hills. They wanted me to mediate in a conflict. «

»What was the conflict? «

»A young naive Beta from Ennis' pack killed one of the Argent hunters. The Argent killed him. Gerard cut him in half actually. And Ennis wanted revenge. Deucalion and I warned him. We warned him that taking revenge would start a war with the Argents. He didn’t listen. He swore revenge and... Well, then he bit a young girl to make her a part of his pack. But she died as the bite didn't take. «

Stiles looked at Derek quickly and his devastated, self-loathing eyes confirmed his suspicion:

»Paige. « Stiles whispered.

Talia nodded.

»Yes. You were told this story already, so there is no need to repeat it here. «

Stiles felt Derek's gaze on him, but was too afraid of his reaction to look.

»Anyway, soon afterwards we got a message from Gerard Argent that he'd like to make peace. We were suspicious, but nonetheless we met with him in an old distillery on the outskirts of the town. It was a trap. Gerard and his hunters attacked us. They killed a few Betas, mostly from Kali's and Deucalion's pack, but most of us quickly got out and were unharmed. Deucalion was not as lucky. Gerard weakened him with wolvesbane. Deucalion tried to escape, but Gerard found him and... He blinded Deucalion by ramming two explosive wolvesbane arrows. Hunters usually use them to shortly blind werewolves and make them pause. Eventually, we found Deucalion. Alan healed him as much as he could, but he could not redo his eyes.

Marcus, Deucalion's second-in-command, thought he was too weak to lead their pack. So he attacked Deucalion to become the Alpha. Deucalion killed him and experienced the... The rush of killing a member of his own pack. He felt how it made him stronger. From that day, he became obsessed with power and with getting stronger. And he never listened to my advice again. During the next few years, he could convince Kali and Ennis to kill their packs too and join them. And recently he found the twins and trained them. «

»But what does he want? « Scott asked.

Talia shook her head.

»I honestly don't know. When they came here, I thought...They wanted to recruit me, but...«

»They are attacking members of your pack, trying to kill them, so that can't be their goal. « Lydia thought out loud.

»And Deucalion must know that you would never kill your family to join them. « Stiles added. 

The Alpha nodded.

»So what do they want? « Laura murmured.

* * *

 

»Uh... Thanks for inviting us, I guess? «

After their last pack meeting, Laura invited Stiles and Lydia to her restaurant, to be more precise to her and Derek's restaurant. Now the two of them were standing in the empty restaurant, getting greeted by Laura.

»Don't sound so shy, Stiles. I don't bite. Well, unless you want me to. «

She winked at Stiles who had to grin.

»I feel flattered but you are not my type. Sorry. «

Laura laughed loudly.

»Don't worry. Cora told me everything about your type. «

Stiles blushed and started to stammer.

»Why are we even here? « Lydia asked after she watched Stiles squirm for a bit.

It was always fun teasing Stiles about his crush on Derek, because Stiles didn't even realize he was crushing.

»Well, half of the dishes we have on our menu are always on it, but we exchange the other half of the menu regularly to you know get some variety into here. And we're about to change from the summer menu to the fall menu. Derek developed some new dishes. That's why we're having a tasting today. «

"A tasting? Why are you having us over then? "

»Well, I'm obviously trying out the new dishes, because I own half of this restaurant. And usually we have Cora or mom over as another tester, but... They are family. They are biased and we know what they like and what they do not like. We don’t know what you two like. «

She poked Stiles, who grinned again.

»Besides, I like you both and I know you love eating. «

Laura led the two into the kitchen.

»I promise you that the food will be so good that you'll get a foodgasm. «

Stiles giggled.

»I haven't had a good foodgasm in a while. «

"Don't worry. Derek will make you moan so loud. "

Laura winked at Lydia as Stiles stumbled, feeling flustered and even a bit aroused. The teenage boy was blushing and was speechless.

»What about me? «

Derek came out of a back room, stirring in a small pot. Stiles yelped, blushing even harder. The older man looked so extremely good-looking, wearing an apron and Stiles had to close his mouth forcefully.

»Oh nothing. We were just talking about how you'll give Stiles' tongue a lot to work with. « Lydia said giggling.

Stiles looked shocked at Lydia. He couldn't believe that she was teasing him! Usually she was so serious. Laura was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face and Derek looked confused. Lydia smirked at Stiles, who glared at her with a red face. Laura, Lydia and Stiles were sitting down as Derek prepared the food. After a few moments, Derek placed small bowls in front of everyone. Inside, Stiles could see steaming hot, red soup.

»Let's start with an Autumn vegetable soup with cheesy toasts. «

Stiles grabbed a spoon and dug in eagerly. When the first drops hit his tongue, Stiles was amazed: The soup tasted delicious, it had a very luxury taste and the cheese toasts were complimenting the soup perfectly. For a few minutes, everyone was silently eating the soup.

»Delicious, big bro. « Laura said.

»Really? «

Stiles nodded.

»So good. «

Derek gave him a small smile and Stiles nearly swooned. From then they moved on to more appetizers: Chestnut salad, wild mushroom tartlets and tomato chutney. Afterwards, they moved on to try some main courses: Autumn coleslaw, vegan shepherd's pie, Italian chicken with ham, basil and beans and roasted vegetables with Lancashire cheese. It was all very delicious and Stiles could not believe how such a hot guy could also be a fucking master chef. But what really killed Stiles were the desserts: the first thing was a baked fruit autumn pudding. Stiles knew how difficult such a baked pudding could be (he tried it in the past and failed miserably).

Derek's next dish was an Anjou pear cake, which was in Stiles' opinion divine. Unbelievably, the werewolf could top even that with his apple blackberry crumble. But that time when a part of Stiles (his taste buds) fell in love with Derek was when the werewolf served his Pumpkin gingerbread trifle. When he tasted it, the teenager moaned loudly.

»Fucking shit. This is so fucking good. Better than sex. «

Stiles blushed again, when everyone stared at him.

»You hear that big bro? Better than sex. «

Derek tried to hide it, but he felt a deep satisfaction from Stiles' reaction. A feeling that Derek didn't even understand himself.

»But you never tried sex with me. « Laura added winking.

This time Stiles grinned.

»You're not my type, remember? «

»I'm everyone's type. « Laura replied smugly.

Derek tried to stay out of this conversation, but he couldn’t help but snort at Laura's claim. Laura glared at him playfully.

»What's that supposed to mean? «

»It means that you haven't been on a date or in a relationship for almost two years now. It seems like you're not everyone's type. At least Stiles has a good taste. «

Derek stuck his tongue out at his big sister. She grinned predatory.

»You have no idea how right you are. Did you know that Stiles' type is actually...«

Stiles yelped and shot up.

»Is there any other reason you invited us here, except for eating delicious food? «

Laura looked at him amused for a few moments, before she became serious.

»Actually, yes. Sit down. Derek, you too. «

After everyone was seated, Laura said:

»It is quite obvious that there is a lot of tension in the pack at the moment. And since I'm going to be the Alpha one day, mom told me to deal with the conflicts in the pack. «

»Okay, sounds good. «

»As it is, Isaac and you seem to be centre of this tension. « Laura said and looked expectantly at Stiles.

The teenage boy shrugged.

»I don't know why he hates me. Ever since we moved here he seems to dislike me without a reason. At first I thought it was because he was afraid I'd take his place as Scott's friend, but I know Scott talked to him about it...«

»I don't think Stiles is really the reason for Isaac's behavior. I believe that Isaac uses Stiles to let out his bad feelings. « Lydia spoke up.

Everyone looked surprised.

»Why do you think that? « Derek asked.

»Isaac's mindless hate towards the Alpha Twins and only them has to have a deeper meaning. I mean, why does he only hate them and not the other Alphas too? And I know that after his talk with Scott, Isaac started to be a bit friendlier towards Stiles, which then changed suddenly. «

»Hmm... Actually, that makes sense. But why? «

Stiles and Lydia shrugged.

»Well, we need to find out. « Laura said.

»Isaac won't tell us. The only people who might have a chance at him getting to open up are Scott and Allison. « Stiles pointed out.

»And maybe Erica. « Lydia added.

Laura sighed.

»I suppose there is not much we can do until Isaac tells us what his problems are. I'm going to ask Scott and Allison to talk to him. Stiles, could you do me a favor? «

»Of course. «

»Try to be on better terms with him? Or don't let hi, provoke you at least? «

Stiles nodded. Laura smiled at her two guests.

»Thanks for coming here to discuss this, even though we didn't really find a solution. «

»Thank you for inviting us. « Lydia replied.

»And thank you for the great food. « Stiles added.

He tried not to stare at Derek, but when he saw how Derek had to fight back a smile, Stiles beamed.

* * *

Stiles and Derek met again a few days later when Talia summoned Stiles to Hale Manor. She asked him to help them work on a strategy against the Alpha pack and the teenager agreed to help.

»Wonderful. Thank you Stiles. Derek will help you. He's waiting for you in the library. «

»Derek? I-uh I'm going to work with Derek? «

»Yes. He knows everything about werewolves and together you will be able to work very well. Is that a problem for you? «

»No, no. Not at all. «

That's how Stiles found himself in the library a few minutes later with Derek next to him. Eventually, Stiles broke the awkward silence:

»So, uh, how do we start? «

»Well, uh, I thought we could start with talking about the Alpha's weaknesses. «

Stiles nodded. For about an hour, they talked about Deucalion, Kali and Ennis to determine strengths and weaknesses. Stiles learned that day how easy Derek was to talk to once the werewolf warmed up to him: He had wit, humor and was smart.

»Now the twins. You know them better than me from school. What do you think? «

»I... I-uh... I don't know whether I should...«

»Stiles, what are their weaknesses? «

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

»Their brotherly love for each other. And... Danny and Lydia. «

Derek was surprised.

»What? Why them? «

»I'm certain that Danny is Ethan's mate. And with Lydia...It's a possibility that she's Aiden's mate. «

»Oh. Maybe we can use that. «

Stiles looked scandalized and angry at him.

»I'm not using one of my best friends as bait! «

»That's not what I meant. But Lydia is a part of the pack. And Aiden must know that Deucalion could harm her any time. Maybe we can bring him to our side. «

»Oh. Yes... T-That... That actually makes sense. «

Stiles looked down at the notes he was taking and was silent for a while. Derek watched the teenager:

Derek felt intrigued by him. When he first met Stiles, he was a bit weirded out by Stiles. The way he stammered and blushed and called Derek hot was...awkward. That first impression didn't change until the barbecue party. When Derek saw how great Stiles was with the children, especially with the shy Connor, something shifted inside Derek and he started to see Stiles differently. And then that tasting happened. For some reason, Derek loved how much Stiles loved his food. It satisfied a deep, primal instinct inside of Derek, who didn’t even know he had that instinct. And now after he spent one and a half hours with Stiles, he learned so much about the teenager: Stiles may be awkward, but he was also a great conversationalist. The human was funny, witty and sarcastic, which Derek enjoyed immensely. Stiles could also be serious and it was obvious that he was very intelligent. Derek actually started to like the teenager, not that he'd ever admit that.

Suddenly, Stiles looked up and his and Derek's eyes met. Stiles shivered has he saw how intense Derek's vibrant green eyes were. Their eyes were locked and neither of them could look away. The tension between them has returned, but this time it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Instead, the tension between them was charged with electricity, with something neither of them could identify.

Some time later there was some noise downstairs, which startled the two males. Stiles blushed brightly and stood up. He avoided to look at Derek and said:

»W-Well, I-I I should... I should, uh, you know, go now. It's, uh... It's getting late. «

»Y-Yeah. B-Bye. «

»B-Bye. «

Quickly, Stiles fled out of Hale Manor and the only thing he could think about were striking green eyes.

* * *

During the next day, Lydia was walking through a deserted hallway in school. She stopped when she saw a piece of white chalk in front of her lying on the floor. She bent down to pick it. Lydia looked at it feeling strange. She then noticed that the classroom next to her was empty and the door was open. Carefully, she stepped inside and saw how a big, Celtic symbol was drawn on the chalkboard: A Celtic fivefold knot. The strawberry blonde entered a trance once more and walked to the board. For a minute, she looked at the symbol, before she slowly lifted her hand and wrote the number 2 into the symbol with the piece of chalk she just picked up in front of the room. Then she let out a long high-pitched scream, so intense that it shoved her until she hit the back wall of the room. 

* * *

Obviously, her scream attracted other people. Two minutes later, Scott, Isaac, Cora, Allison and Stiles ran into the room, followed by other students as well as Ms. Blake and a police officer. After they made sure that Lydia was okay, Stiles sent away the police woman, who glared at him, but went away nonetheless, followed by the other students. Only Ms. Blake and Lydia's friends remained, even though the friends did not notice that Ms. Blake lingered at the door.

»Lydia, what happened? « Cora asked.

»Mr. Westover, he's gone. He's the next sacrifice. «

»But...How do you know? «

»I just know. It's a feeling. «

Lydia pointed at the two at the board.

»He's the second sacrifice. «

»But Lydia, you wrote the number. « Scott pointed out.

The genius took a closer look at the number and had to agree with Scott.

'Another thing I do not remember...' she thought.

»Yeah, well. I'm psychic. « Lydia said out loud.

»Psychic? « Cora asked disbelieving.

»No matter whether she is psychic or not, first a police officer and then a history teacher? Where's the pattern? « Isaac asked.

»That's a good point. « Allison said.

Everyone looked at Stiles, when he groaned.

»Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach at middle school. «

»So the Darach targets philosophers now? « Cora asked.

»Apparently. «

»How are we supposed to protect everyone? After school ends every teacher will go home. « Isaac said.

»Actually, they are not. « Stiles said slowly.

Scott looked at his best friend and understood what Stiles meant.

»The recital for the murder victims! The teachers will all be there tonight. «

»Do you think the Darach will strike at such a public event. «

Scott shrugged.

»Don't know. But we should be there just in case. «

The teenagers heard rustling from the door, but when they turned towards the door, no one was there.

* * *

_'This doesn't bring me anywhere.'_

The Sherriff threw the file he was reading on his desk, feeling frustrated. Tiredly, he rubbed his face. He just didn't know what to do. Obviously, John knew that the murderer of all these victims was that Darach thing and that it was a supernatural problem, but he couldn’t just give up hunting him. He was convinced that there was a way for him and his police force to help the pack finding the murderer. His eyes fell upon the file Stiles made him with all the information about sacrifices and druids and Nemetons and other stuff. The Sherriff looked through it once more. As he was skimming some information about the Nemeton, he felt enlightenment.

_'I need to go to the hospital. '_

* * *

Later that day, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Isaac went to the recital with Chris Argent accompanying them. They were dressed formally. When they entered the auditorium, they saw that the twins were also there.

»What are they doing here? « Isaac hissed.

»Danny's playing with the orchestra today. I guess Ethan's here to support his boyfriend. « Stiles replied nonchalantly.

»The recital starts in half an hour. « Scott said.

»Let's split off in pairs and see if we notice someone suspicious. We'll meet here again in 20 minutes, okay? « Chris suggested.

Everyone nodded and they took off in different directions.

* * *

The Sherriff arrived at the hospital at the same time the teenagers arrived at school. He went to the reception, where he found Melissa sitting and looking at a computer screen. The nurse smiled at him and asked:

»How can I help you, Sherriff? «

John got lost in her twinkling eyes for a moment, before he said:

»There are some records I need to see. The records would be over ten years old. I just need to look over a couple of files. «

»If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that. «

Melissa leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially:

»Or someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. «

John smiled and Melissa smiled back. The nurse turned back to the computer:

»Give me the details. I'll see what I can do. «

»Thank you. »

The Sherriff told Melissa what he was looking for. She typed it into the computer. After a few minutes, she said:

»There was a patient just like you described. Slash marks all over the body. «

The Sherriff read the file over Melissa's shoulder.

»Doctors thought it had to be an animal. «

»Oh, there's something else. «

»What? «

The nurse pointed to the screen.

»Birds. «

»Birds? »

»Hundreds of them. While the patient was in the O.R., struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into walls and windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide. «

»Or like they were sacrifice themselves. « John said.

»For what? «

The Sherriff shook his head and pointed at the patient's name.

»Not what. Who. «

He hurried out of the hospital.

_'I need to get to school.'_

* * *

Danny watched smiling how his boyfriend was fumbling at his tie.

»I know how to tie my own tie. «

»Well, you know how to do it badly. « Ethan said and smiled teasingly at Danny.

After a few more moments, the werewolf let go of his boyfriend's tie.

»Now it's perfect. «

The two boyfriends were sharing small smiles. Ethan pulled out a box of mints from his pocket and got one out. He held the mint against Danny's lips, before Danny slightly parted his lips and took the peppermint pill into his mouth. For a moment, Ethan caressed Danny's lip with his thumb.

»Still nervous? «

»All good. «

They smiled at each other again, but then Ethan became serious as he saw how disapproving Aiden looked at them.

»Okay, listen. If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first. «

Danny looked confused, but nodded. Ethan smiled and they kissed, before they separated. Ethan went back into the crowd and took his seat next to his brother, who was rifling through his pockets.

»What's up? « Ethan asked.

Aiden looked confused.

»Nothing. I just think I lost my phone. «

* * *

 

When the recital was about to begin, the Hale pack members present met at the entrance again. They found nothing suspicious. Then Ethan turned around and nodded at Scott and Stiles, the three of them remembering the talk they had earlier

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shortly after Lydia found out that Mr. Westover was taken, Scott and Stiles were pulling Ethan aside and were talking to him in a deserted hallway. At first, Ethan growled at them, but he stopped when Scott held up his hands and said calmly:_

_»We just want to talk. «_

_»Well, I don’t want to talk to you. «_

_Ethan walked away._

_»We know it was you, who told us about the attack on Derek. «_

_Ethan froze._

_»How? «_

_»It wasn't hard to guess. «_

_»Why do you want to talk to me? Aren't you afraid I'm going to kill you like I tried with Derek or Isaac? «_

_The Alpha looked at Stiles, while saying this. The human teenager stood up straight._

_»Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolvesbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking...«_

_»Whoa, Stiles we get it. «_

_Scott put his hand on Stiles' arm to calm his friend down, as Stiles was getting closer and closer to Ethan during his little speech, accentuating his threats with unequivocal gestures. Ethan couldn’t help but feeling impressed. It did not happen every day that a human did not show fear to start a conflict with an Alpha werewolf._

_»Why do you want to talk to me? « he asked again more silently._

_Scott looked expectantly at Stiles, waiting for him to answer as it was Stiles' idea to talk to the Alpha. Stiles sighed and rubbed with his hand over his face. He felt tired by all the worrying he did: worry about Scott, about his dad and about Lydia._

_»We're talking to you, because we know that you don't want to kill anyone. We're talking to you, because we know how much you feel for Danny. «_

_»And I think that you wouldn't kill anyone of us. « Scott added._

_»You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. «_

_Ethan's face was hard to read. Stiles could see that they were right and that he didn't want to kill anyone. But Stiles could also see that Ethan felt indebted to Deucalion and that he was grateful. Stiles didn't know why. Stiles and Scott looked at Ethan, silently waiting for him to explain._

_»We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas. «_

_»What were you? « Scott asked._

_»Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoats: the last to eat, the ones who have to take the abuse from the rest of the pack. «_

_»So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack? « Stiles threw in._

_Ethan glared at Stiles, but there was no real heat in his eyes._

_»Something like that. «_

_»What happened? «_

_»They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them. «_

_»Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf you know? Kick everyone's asses? «_

_Ethan shook his head._

_»We couldn't. We didn't know how to control it back then. «_

_Scott and Stiles nodded understandingly._

_»Deucalion taught you. «_

_Ethan nodded._

_»And then we fought. We took down the whole pack. One by one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally. «_

_»What about your emissary? « Stiles asked._

_Ethan just shook his head._

_»They're all dead? Kali's and Ennis' too? «_

_Ethan nodded._

_»All of them except for Deucalion's. «_

_»You mean Morell? «_

_Ethan nodded._

_»There is something you need to know. « Scott said._

_»What is it? «_

_»We know the Darach is targeting philosophers. And tonight all the teachers will be at one place: The recital. «_

_The Alpha nodded._

_»I know. Danny's playing there. «_

_Stiles was about to say something, but Ethan held up his hand to cut him off._

_»I know what you want to ask of me. My brother and I will be there anyway. Because Deucalion wants us to and because I want to support my boyfriend. So, yes I'll help you to try to protect the people there from the Darach. «_

_Flashback End_

* * *

When the recital began, Lydia was not in the auditorium anymore. She was walking through the empty, dark hallways of the school. A few minutes earlier, she received a text from Aiden which said: _'Need to see you right now. Life or death! '_. Right now Lydia felt angry. She was walking through the creepy hallways of school with no sign of Aiden. She walked into an empty classroom.

»Aiden? «

She heard a noise and spun around to see Ms. Blake stepping out of the shadows. She struck Lydia and everything went black.

* * *

»Scott? Where's Lydia? «

The teenagers looked around but couldn't find the strawberry blonde. The recital has started a few moments ago. Both Scott and Stiles were getting worried. Together they went outside and started to look for her and Stiles tried to call her.

»Lydia? Lydia! «

Scott turned to Stiles and asked:

«Anything? «

Stiles shook his head.

»She's not answering my texts. What do we do? Scott? «

Scott wasn't listening as he focused on his advanced vision trying to find Lydia.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, the audience noticed how the music changed. It was like the orchestra became obsessed. The music has become dark and foreboding. Ethan and Aiden shifted worriedly. Ms. Morell who was in the audience too sensed that something was going on and Chris and Allison exchanged concerned glances.

* * *

 After a few moments, Lydia woke up. She sat on a chair in the empty classroom and Ms. Blake was standing in front of her with a garrote in her hands. Lydia blinked to clear eyes, since she was crying. Her head was hurting and when she touched her head, she felt blood.

«What are you doing? « the redhead asked fearfully.

»What's necessary. I'm still surprised you none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you do not understand the word. It's derived from the Latin word sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil. «

The teacher's voice sounded patronizing, as if she was talking to a child. While she spoke, Ms. Blake was walking around Lydia.

»Stop. « Lydia whispered.

She was so frightened, more than she has ever been in her life. She knew that Ms. Blake was clearly mad and that she'd probably kill her.

»Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the Alphas like I do. «

»Please, stop. «

Jennifer Blake didn’t seem to hear Lydia. She moved until she was standing behind Lydia, the cord still in her hand.

»But you, Lydia, you are not a sacrifice. You are just a girl who knows too much. «

Ms. Blake smiled sardonically.

»Actually, a girl who knew too much. «

The teacher was putting the cord around her pupil's neck to suffocate her, but Lydia managed to wedge a hand between her neck and the cord. Jennifer was struggling to cut off Lydia her mouth and screamed. Her scream high-pitched and so loud that even Derek in the preserve could hear it. 

* * *

 

Outside of school, Scott fell to his knees and put his hands over his hurting ears. The werewolf inside the auditorium reacted similarly.

»Scott? Scott, buddy what's wrong? «

»Lydia. « he said through gritted teeth.

Stiles gasped as Scott took off. He quickly sent a text into their pack group chat and to Ethan telling them to stay inside the auditorium and protect the teachers.

* * *

 

Blake was walking around Lydia again until she could look into her face. The teacher looked surprised and she seemed to be in awe.

»Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? «

Lydia looked confused at the teacher.

»The wailing woman. A banshee right before my eyes. « she whispered.

Ms. Blake smiled at Lydia.

»You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. «

The teacher grabbed some duct tape to tie Lydia's hands.

»It's too bad though. And too late. «

Jennifer Blake grabbed the garrote again and placed it around the girl's neck. She also put a dagger at Lydia's neck, before she cocked her head and breathed out:

»One last philosopher. « 

* * *

In the auditorium, the concert has turned into a chaotic clash of discordant tones. The people in the audience shifted and looked at each other uncomfortably. Ethan was concerned as his boyfriend was part of the orchestra, which looked quite insane in Ethan's POV: They were frantically sawing, hammering and blowing their instruments. And when Ethan listened attentively, he could hear chanting underneath the melody.

Ethan watched how the pianist was crashing random cords so hard that suddenly one of the cords on her grand piano broke. The metal wire flew up and off the pin block. It whipped back and sliced the pianist's throat. She dropped dead to the floor and all hell breaks loose.

The audience who was already frightened by the dark music, broke into a full panic. They got up and ran outside quickly. Everyone, but a few fled:

Allison and Cora plunged into the crowd, fighting through it to get to the stage. Isaac and Chris followed them, shouting their names. Quickly, Allison and Cora reached the dead woman's body. They saw how mistletoe was dripping out of her mouth and mixed with her blood on the floor.

Simultaneously, Ethan ran up to the stage to his frightened boyfriend. Danny's eyes were glued to the dead woman. Gently, Ethan tuned his head to face him.

»Hey, you okay? «

When Danny didn't reply, Ethan pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss brought Danny out of his head, but he still looked frightened.

»Bring me out of here. Please. « Danny whispered.

»I will. «

Ethan wrapped an arm around Danny and led him away from the corpse. Ethan caught his brother's eyes. Aiden was not thrilled that Ethan was taking off with Danny and he disapproved. But he could also understand Ethan's desire to keep his boyfriend happy and safe and Aiden wanted his brother to be happy too.

»I'm bringing you home, love. « Ethan whispered into Danny's ear and led him out.

* * *

 

Lydia was dying. There was no other way to say it. Jennifer was tightening the garrote and Lydia couldn’t breathe. Black and white spots started to dance in front of her eyes. Jennifer loosened the cord a bit, though, when someone was suddenly in the room: Stiles' dad was standing in front of them, pointing his gun at Jennifer.

»Drop it. «

Lydia screamed out loud when Jennifer took it knife from her throat and threw it at the Sherriff. It hit him in the chest right under his right shoulder. Shocked, John looked at the knife stuck in his chest and drops to the floor.

That's the moment when Scott arrived. He was shifted, yellow eyes glowing. He and the Sherriff exchanged a short glance, before Scott charged at Jennifer. With inhuman strength, she blocks him and hits him so hard that he flies right into a pile of stacked up chairs. Scott falls to the floor as well, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Stiles was running to the classroom's door, but couldn't enter, because when she heard Stiles nearing, Jennifer used her inhuman strength again and pushed the teacher's desk away, blocking the door. The teenager tried to get inside frantically, but it didn't work.

By now, the Sherriff was on his feet again. He had his gun pointed at Jennifer again, who grinned arrogantly.

»There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the foods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it? «

Jennifer walked towards the Sherriff. She looked angry.

»Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy. «

Sheriff Stilinski fired his weapon, hitting her in the leg, but the wound healed immediately. John looked shocked.

»Healers…«

Blake grabbed the dagger and lifted the sheriff off the ground. At the same time she twisted his left wrist forcing him to release his gun. She forced him to go back and slammed him into the stack of chairs at the back of the classroom.

»Warriors…«

She ripped off the Sheriff’s badge.

»Guardians…«

Blake crushed the badge, folding the metal and dropping it to the floor. Then she moved closer to Sheriff Stilinski’s face and says:

»Virgins. «

The teacher leaned in and kissed him. During the kiss, the sheriff pressed his lips tightly together and opened his eyes. He did not see Jennifer Blake, but the disfigured and slightly slimy face and one huge white eye of the Darach's true form.

Stiles was able to push the desk away and squish him through the door at the same moment the Darach shattered the room's windows and escaped with the Sherriff. Stiles walked to the window, while Scott tried to get up.

»Dad? « Stiles asked shocked and afraid.

* * *

 Thirty minutes later, the teenagers were running into Hale Manor. Or more precisely, Scott, Cora, Allison and Isaac did. Lydia went home to process everything and Cora was dragging Stiles with her. Ever since his father was taken, Stiles was silent and lethargic. Inside, Talia and Deaton were already waiting.

»What happened? «

Scott and Cora retold everything and Talia sighed.

»Lydia is home? «

Cora nodded.

»Allison, go and take care of her. She's your best friend. «

The hunter nodded and quickly left.

»I'll attempt to track the Sherriff. « Deaton said.

»But I need something that belongs to him. «

Without saying anything, Stiles lifted his shaking hand and opened it to reveal his father's folded badge. Gently, Deaton took it and excused himself. Scott looked worried at his best friend.

»Come on, Stiles. Let's go home. You can stay with me. « He said.

But Stiles shook his head.

»No. «

His voice was croaky, so he cleared his throat and repeated more clearly:

»No. Isaac's already staying with you. It would be too crowded at your place. And I don't want to intrude. «

Scott was about to protest, when Derek said:

»You can stay here, Stiles. «

Talia, her mate and her other children nodded.

»Agreed. Derek please prepare a guest room. « The Alpha commanded.

A few minutes later, Scott and Isaac left. When Scott and Stiles said goodbye to each other, both had to fight back their tears.

»We'll find him. I promise. «

»I can't lose him too. « Stiles sniffled.

Scott tightened his hug and they only separated when Talia cleared her throat. Isaac did something unexpected and clapped Stiles on his back, smiling at him.

When they were gone, Cora gently took Stiles' arm and led him to the guest room.

»Derek got you some of his old clothes to sleep in. «

When Stiles didn’t say anything, Cora patted his arm and whispered:

»Sleep tight. «

Cora left. Slowly, Stiles moved towards the bed and got changed into Derek's hoodie and sweatpants. They were too big, but cuddling into his oversized hoodie gave him some comfort. And so did Derek's smell lingering in the clothes.

* * *

 Stiles had a restless night, as worry and fear drove sleep away: For the first hour Stiles was staring at the ceiling, unmoving and emotionless. The next two hours he spent with his nose buried in Derek's old clothes, crying his eyes out. Then he lay awake again until soft clothes, the emotional stress of the day and Derek's heavy, comforting scent lulled him into sleep

When Stiles woke up, he didn't get much sleep. But that didn't matter. Because when he woke up, his fighting spirit returned.

_'Four days. Four days until I get my powers. By then I'll have found him. '_

* * *

 A bit later, during breakfast Stiles noticed that Derek was pretty down. When he asked questioningly at Cora, the girl explained:

»As it turned out, Derek had an affair with Blake. «

»Oh. «

Stiles turned to Derek and said:

»Dude, it's not your fault. «

»I should have known. «

»How? She smelt like a normal human, she spoke like a normal human; she looked like a normal human. Trust me, Cora and I spent far more time with her in school than you. So did Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Allison. No one noticed anything. Don't blame yourself for something when you didn't do anything wrong. «

Derek looked at Stiles and when he was sure the teenager was genuine and honest, Derek nodded.

»Thanks for your clothes by the way. «

* * *

 Lydia and Stiles skipped their German class together to talk.

»How are you coping? « Stiles asked concerned.

»With what? «

»Almost getting killed. «

»It's easy to understand why it happened and I am glad I'm still alive. «

»That's not really an answer to my question. «

The strawberry blonde huffed.

»What do you want me to say? I was frightened. More than ever before. And a part of me is still frightened. It got me thinking about a few decisions I made in the past and whether I made the right decisions. «

»Aiden? «

Lydia nodded, her lips thinning and Stiles understood that she didn't want to talk about it.

»What about you, Stiles? « she asked eventually.

»I honestly don't know. I'm afraid that she'll harm him, before I find him. And I'm so afraid of losing him too. Deaton tried to track Dad, but something is blocking him, though. I know that I can find him and I will find him. «

»We. We will find him. «

Stiles smiled thankfully at her.

»I drew that tree again yesterday. And I don't understand what that means or why I constantly draw the same stupid tree. And then Ms. Blake called me a banshee. I know folklore about banshee and I don't understand why she thinks that I am... That. « Lydia blurted out.

»I can't help you with the banshee stuff. You'll need to talk with Talia and Deaton about it. I know, though, that the tree drawings have to have a deeper meaning. «

»But I don't understand its meaning! « she replied exasperated.

»Sometimes all you need is a change of perspective. «

* * *

 During this day, they made no progress: Something was blocking Deaton, so he could not track the Sherriff. Morell had no idea where he could be and Ethan didn't know anything either. The werewolves could not find any trace of Stiles' dad with their enhanced senses.

* * *

 The second day after the Sherriff's disappearance was more exciting. After school, Scott, Derek and Stiles got the following text from Melissa: _'Come to the hospital. Jennifer wants to talk to you. Room 221. '_

The three knew that this was not good, so they drove through a storm to the hospital, which was evacuated and ran to room 221, which was an operation room. In the middle of the room were Blake and Melissa. Melissa was sitting on a stool with Blake standing behind her and having a dagger at her throat. Stiles lifted the bat he had with him.

Scott growled loudly and said:

»Let her go. «

»I just want to talk. « Jennifer said.

Scott was about to say something, but stopped when Stiles put a hand on his arm, telling him to calm down.

»Then talk. « Derek said tensely.

Blake smiled sweetly at him.

»Derek, I know what you're thinking: That I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought "Is that her real face?" «

Jennifer paused for a second, before she continued:

»Julia Baccari. That was my name. «

»I don't care. « Derek replied.

Blake ignored his remark.

»I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize. «

She sounded genuinely touched, but Derek remained stone-faced.

»I still don't care. «

»But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened. «

»You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved. « Derek said dryly.

»I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found. «

Derek looked frightened and sad. He didn’t like to think of Paige, he didn't like to be reminded of that horrible mistake. And Jennifer's implication that he was basically responsible for the sacrifices made Derek shiver.

»You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe? «

»No.«

»It's a Norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again. «

There was something enthralling about her voice. Something that captivated Derek, Stiles and Scott. Even Melissa listened attentively.

«We were the overlooked: The emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked. «

Her voice became hard and full of hatred.

»You killed innocent people. «

»So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means.  I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again. «

»You can't beat them. « Derek said and shook his head.

»Are you sure about that? In two days, in the night of the 27th of November, will be a lunar eclipse. «

Stiles perked up at hearing this. A lunar eclipse in the night he'll get his powers?

 _'That can't be a coincidence. '_ he thought.

»What happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You know, don't you? Tell your little friends here. What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse? «

»We lose all our power. «

Jennifer nodded. She took the knife from Melissa's throat and pushed her towards Scott.

»Stiles, one question: Why did I take your father? «

»You still need three guardians to sacrifice. «

»And why is your dad a guardian? «

Scott scoffed.

»He's a police officer. Let's get out of here, Stiles. «

The teenager shook his head.

»There has to be something else. «

Stiles' gaze fell upon Melissa. That's when it clicked.

»Because he's a parent. «

»Very good. Now leave. I want to talk to Derek alone. «

Stiles and Scott were hesitant, but Derek nodded and motioned them to get out.

* * *

 »Are you okay? « Allison asked Isaac.

They were stepping out of an elevator and were now stopping in front of Allison's apartment door. Isaac shrugged.

»I guess? I'm just not sure if this is a good idea. «

»Why not? Are... Are you having doubts? About us? «

Isaac looked up and saw that Allison looked afraid. He wrapped his arms around her.

»No, no. That's not it. I just... You  know that... That I have barely good experience with fathers. Especially not, with hunter fathers, who can kill me with their bare hands. «

Allison gave him a small smile.

»So can I. Let's go inside. It will be fine, I promise. «

The werewolf nodded. When they were inside and Allison closed the door, she had a bad feeling. She pulled a dagger from her clothes and whispered:

»Something's wrong. «

Isaac nodded, trusting her judgment. Slowly and looking out for dangers, they moved through the apartment. The first room they entered was Chris' bedroom. It looked completely normal. They moved on to his study. Papers were lying everywhere, the desk was lying on the side and the windows were wide open.

»Dad? «

Allison looked through the papers on the floor, when Isaac called her over to the window. A small pile of white berries were lying on the windowsill. Isaac reached out to touch them, but Allison pulled his arm back.

»No. You know it's poisonous for you. «

The hunter pulled out her phone and called Stiles.

»Stiles? That bitch has my dad. «

* * *

 »Are you okay? « Stiles asked.

»Yeah. Isaac's with me. «

»Good. You should tell Talia. »

They ended the call and Stiles turned to Scott and Melissa.

»Allison's dad was taken. «

Scott growled.

»We need to go. « Scott's mom said.

»I agree. We need to get to Talia. Blake wouldn't dare trying to take your mom from underneath her nose. Talia is too powerful. «

»Stiles, you are really too smart for your own good. « a female voice said.

At the end of the hallway, Blake appeared.

»Sadly, you're still here. «

»I'll distract her. Run. « Scott growled

»But...« Melissa protested.

Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her into another hallway in the same moment Scott shifted and ran towards Blake, who smirked.

»We should help Scott. « Melissa said as they ran.

»How? She has super strength and supernatural powers. We would not have a chance. Scott does without us to distract him. «

For a minute, they ran until Blake appeared in front of them.

»Are you fucking kidding me? «

He pushed Melissa away and told her to run. Stiles lifted his bat and Blake laughed.

»You have no chance of stopping me. You're just a powerless human. «

For a moment, she revealed her true face, before she walked towards the teenager. Before he could hit her with his bat, she moved her hand and threw him against a wall with a power blast. He fell down, feeling dizzy. Everything went black.

* * *

 Scott found his best friend lying unconsciously on the floor a few minutes later and checked whether he was okay. Stiles was okay and Scott cursed.

»Mom? Mom! «

Scott heard a noise coming from the roof and raced toward the roof. Only Deucalion was there.  

»They're gone. Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back. «

Scott walked towards the Alpha. He didn’t see any other possibilities for finding their parents than becoming an ally of Deucalion. Suddenly, Stiles appeared. His head was hurting a lot. But when he saw Deucalion and Scott he immediately knew what was happening.

»Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him. « Stiles pleaded.

»I don't know what else to do. «

Scott sounded desperate and afraid.

»No, there's… Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always we always have a plan B. «

»Not this time. «

Scott turned around to leave with Deucalion. Stiles had to fight his tears and said:

»Scott. I need you here. Please don't leave. «

»I'm gonna find your dad. I promise. « Scott said and left.

»Scott! «

For a minute, Stiles looked after his best friend, silent tears running down his face. He couldn't believe how messed up their situation was.

'Dad's gone. Melissa's gone. And now Scott allied himself with the enemy. Great. '

Stiles rubbed his eyes.

_'I need to find Derek. '_

Stiles ran to the room they met with Blake earlier and found Derek unconscious. He kneeled down next to Derek's body and hovered over him.

»Derek, look at me. «

Stiles shook him.

»Derek? Derek, come on! «

Stiles lifted his hand.

»Please don’t kill me for that. « he said and punched him.

Derek's eyes flew open. Stiles sat back and Derek sat up.

»Where is she? Jennifer? «

»Gone with Allison's dad and Scott's mom. «

»He took them? «

»Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get out of here. «

Derek noticed dried tears on Stiles' cheeks. He touched the teenager's face gently.

»You okay? Are you hurt? «

»She threw me threw against a wall. It's no big deal. I had worse. «

The werewolf looked inquiring at him.

»I'm fine, dude. I promise. Just worried. «

Derek's thumb rubbed over Stiles' soft cheek for a moment. Stiles' eyes fluttered close. When they separated and got up, Derek said:

»Don't worry. We'll not rest until we found your dad. «

Stiles smiled softly. He felt fuzzy and warm inside.

»Thanks for being here for me. «

Derek's gaze was intense.

»Always. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, but the chapter is quite long (over 14k words) so I needed a bit.  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> I had problems formatting it, so I'll try it tomorrow again. Sorry if it's hard to read like this.


	11. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth. ~ Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

_24th of November, 7:38 pm_  
Walking away from Stiles with Deucalion was one of the hardest things, Scott ever did. The look in his best friend was so desperate, so devastated and betrayed. But Scott didn’t see any other way. He needed to find his mom and bring Stiles and Allison their dads back. And Deucalion was his best shot at finding them. The teenager followed the Alpha wolf to a house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.  
»This is my humble home. « the Alpha said.  
»I know you had a difficult day and you should rest. Go upstairs into one of the bedrooms and try to sleep. You will need all your strengths to find your mom. «  
Scott nodded. Even though, he allied himself with Deucalion, the teenager did not trust the older werewolf. But Scott also knew that Deucalion was right: He needed rest.  
»Good night…« he mumbled and retreated into the offered room.  
Scott lay awake for many hours, as sleep avoided him. His thoughts were circling around his mother and her well-being. The teenager was worried that the Darach would sacrifice his mom, before he would have a chance to save her. But at the same time, he was determined to find her.  
Scott was also worried for his friends. He didn’t really like to be away from them. Especially since he couldn’t do anything to protect them if they were in danger. And he worried about his friendship with Stiles. Scott was sure that his best friend would see this temporary alliance with Deucalion as betrayal. The teenage werewolf could only hope that their friendship would be strong enough.  
Eventually, Scott fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_25th of November, 8:30 am_  
When he woke up the next morning, Scott and Deucalion were discussing their situation.  
»I'm going to help you find your mother, like I promised. Kali and Ennis are trying to track her right now. But in return I expect of you that you do something for me as well. «  
»What do you want from me? «  
»Become an Alpha and join me. «  
»You want me to kill Talia? I can't do that. «  
Deucalion smiled.  
»I don’t expect you to do that. There are other ways to become an Alpha. «  
Scott frowned.  
»What ways? «  
The Alpha feigned surprise.  
»Talia or your Dr. Deaton never talked to you about it? They must have seen the potential in you, like I did. «  
»What are you talking about? «  
»No one told you? Once every generation there is a werewolf with enormous potential. With the potential to become an Alpha without killing someone, with the potential to become an Alpha only from the strength of your character. Such an Alpha is called True Alpha. «  
»What does that have to do with me? «  
»Obviously, you are not an Alpha, yet. But I can see that you have the potential to become one. You have the potential to be a True Alpha. «  
Scott frowned, thinking.  
_'I suppose after dealing with kanimas and homicidal English teaching druids, something like a True Alpha sounds not too unlikely. '_  
»Why do you think that I could be a true Alpha? «  
Deucalion gave him an amused and arrogant smile.  
»I can see things like that, even when I'm blind. And I assure you that Talia and Alan did see it too. «  
»Why didn’t they tell me then if it is true? «  
»I do not know. I can only guess that they kept it a secret to keep you in their pack. «  
Scott was silent for a few moments again, before he asked:  
»So they were manipulating me? «  
The blind Alpha barely fought back his smug smile.  
»It seems like it. «

* * *

_25th of November, 10:02 am_  
At the same time at school, Stiles was just walking from his Econ class to his German class, but truth to be told he didn’t pay attention to his classes. He was too worried about the whole situation: His father and the closest thing he had to a mother were kidnapped and were about to die by the hands of a dark, murderous druid. His best friend betrayed him and allied himself with a ruthless, psychopathic mass murderer. And then there was this weird situation with Derek. It was safe to say that Stiles had a huge crush on the grumpy werewolf. And sometimes Derek acted like he returned those feelings, but more often than not the Beta was being annoyed, snapping at Stiles or simply ignoring him. He was sending these mixed signals and that drove Stiles mad. He wanted to know what was going on inside of Derek's head, but the stubborn werewolf was either unable or unwilling to show and talk about his feelings.  
Stiles sighed. There was so much tension between them. For Stiles it felt like sexual tension. The teenager was curious whether it felt the same for Derek or not, but he didn’t know how to find out.  
He looked up and was brought out of his thoughts when he saw that the hallways were completely deserted. Stiles checked the time on his phone and cursed. He was late for class. The teenager was about to hurry to class, when strong arms dragged him into an empty classroom, causing him to drop his phone. Stiles heard a growl and felt a dull pain, before everything went black.

* * *

_25th of November, 10:39 am_  
Lydia looked frowning at the empty chair next to her. Stiles didn’t appear for class and he barely skipped his classes. And the strawberry blonde girl knew that he was in school. She saw Cora and Stiles arriving together. At first Lydia thought he was merely late for their class. But her friend was over thirty minutes late by now and he didn’t react to any of the texts Lydia sent him. She had a bad feeling. She needed to look for him.  
Lydia excused herself, telling her teacher that she'd have to use the bathroom and went out of class. When she was standing in the hallway, she decided to follow the way he had to have been going from his Econ class to their German class. Lydia was about halfway to the Econ room, when she found Stiles' phone on the floor. The screen was cracked as if it has been dropped by someone. Quickly, she looked through the immediate area, but she didn’t find a trace of Stiles.  
_'He's gone…'_

* * *

_25th of November, 11:05 am_  
»What do you mean Stiles is missing? I just saw him first period. « Cora said.  
As soon as she noticed Stiles' disappearance, Lydia alerted Cora, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.  
»I know. But he didn’t come to our class in third period. And when I went looking for him, I found his phone. We all know that he wouldn’t just leave his phone somewhere. «  
»But who would want to take him? Blake already has her three last sacrifices. « Allison pointed out.  
»What about the Alpha pack? « Isaac asked.  
»What would they want from Stiles? « the hunter asked.  
»I don’t know. Scott went with the Alphas right? Maybe they need Stiles to keep Scott in line. «  
Lydia nodded.  
»That is a possibility. «  
Cora sighed.  
»I'm going to call mom. She needs to know. Maybe she can help us find him. «

* * *

_25th of November, 01:28 pm_  
When Stiles regained his consciousness, he groaned. His head was hurting like hell. He tried to move, but Stiles quickly noticed that his hands were chained to the wall. The teenager blinked and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a basement as he could see no windows, but a short wooden staircase leading upstairs. Stiles was alone, but not for long. He watched how Kali walked down the stairs, looking at him hatefully.  
»What do you want? « he asked hoarsely.  
»You. «

* * *

_25th of November, 03:27 pm_  
The teenagers of the Hale pack were all hurrying into Hale Manor, where Talia, her mate, her oldest children and her emissary were already waiting. The Alpha quickly took charge and coordinated the pack's next steps:  
»Laura and Derek, take Cora, Erica and Boyd and look for Stiles. «  
Talia's eldest child and heir nodded and led her fellow pack members out.  
»Allison, look through your father's research. Maybe you can find where he's being held captive. Isaac will help you. «  
»So will I. « David, Talia's mate, said.  
»Lydia, you will come with me and Alan. We have to develop a strategy. «  
The redhead nodded and followed the two adults into Talia's study. They sat down.  
»Lydia, I agree with Isaac's suspicion that Deucalion and his pack are behind Stiles' disappearance. « Talia said.  
»How can we find him? We know almost nothing about the Alpha pack. «  
»That is true. But Alan and I can try to track him through the pack bond I have with him. « Talia explained.  
»This may take some time. And we need you to try to remember whether you might have heard something, while you spent time with members of the Alpha pack. «  
»Aiden didn’t tell me anything. We never talked about supernatural things. But I could contact him and ask him. «  
Talia nodded. So, while Talia and Deaton were meditating, Lydia texted Aiden, but the werewolf didn’t reply. Frustrated, Lydia grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble absentmindedly on the paper.  
After half an hour, Lydia looked up, when Talia and Deaton moved.  
»Anything? «  
The Alpha shook her head.  
»No. I can sense that he is mostly fine, but somehow I cannot locate him. «  
»What do we do now? «

* * *

_25th of November, 04:06 pm_  
Laura was watching her younger brother attentively. The two werewolves were searching through one half of Beacon Hills, while the teenagers looked through the other. They were trying to pick up a trail to find Stiles. When they learned that Stiles was missing, Derek reacted weirdly. For just a tiny moment, Laura saw fear in her brother's eyes. It was quickly gone and replaced by indifference. But Laura knew her brother and she could read him like an open book. Just like now: Neither of them was able to pick up a scent of Stiles and Derek became more agitated with every minute that passed. She could see that her brother cared about Stiles very deeply, even though he tried to hide it.  
' _Or maybe he doesn’t even realize it. '_  
»Derek, calm down. We will find him. « Laura said softly.  
Her brother looked shocked at her for a moment, before replying haughtily:  
»I don’t know what you are talking about. «  
Laura smiled softly.  
»It's okay if you like him. I approve. «  
»I. Do. Not. Like. Him. «  
' _He sounds like Stiles when he tries to deny his crush. '_  
Laura was about to reply with something sarcastic, when her phone rang.  
»Hey, mom. «  
_"Have you found something?"_  
»No nothing. We started at the school where he was taken and then split off, but there is no trace of him. It's like the ground opened up and swallowed him! «  
_"Continue to look for him. But come back before it gets dark. I don’t want to lose more pack members. "_

* * *

_25th of November, 09:41 pm_  
Stiles looked up, when the basement door opened. For the last few hours, Kali just sat there watching him. It was creepy and it was unsettling him. Warily, he watched how Ethan came down the basement. He said to Kali:  
»Deucalion wants to see you. I'll watch him. «  
Kali looked annoyed, but stood up nonetheless. When she left, Ethan kneeled down next to Stiles.  
»How are you? «  
»I've been better. «  
Ethan sighed.  
»Look, I can't free you. Deucalion would hurt someone I love if I would defy him like that. «  
»You mean Danny? «  
Ethan nodded.  
»But I can help you endure this. «  
The Alpha unchained Stiles and helped him up. Stiles' arms burned from being in one position for a long time. Ethan pointed at a small door, Stiles wasn’t able to see when we was chained up.  
»That's a small bathroom over there. You can use it if you want. «  
»Aren't you afraid I'll run? «  
Ethan chuckled.  
»The bathroom has no windows and the door can't be locked. And even if you would try to run, I think I am a bit quicker than you. «  
Stiles smiled weakly.  
»True. «  
The teenager went into the small (and kind of dingy) bathroom to relieve himself. When he returned he saw that Ethan brought him food and some water.  
»Eat. «  
»You are not poisoning me, are you? «  
»If I were, would I tell you? «  
»Fair point. «  
Stiles, who hasn’t had food in over 12 hours, eagerly ate.  
»What do they want from me? «  
»We overheard a conversation in school once. About you. That you supposedly have powers. Deucalion wants to know whether that's true and if it is true how he can use you. «  
»Well, that explains it then. « Stiles mumbled and continued to eat.  
He was just finished, when Ethan jerked.  
»Kali's coming back. « he whispered.  
The teenager nodded and let himself get chained to the wall again. Ethan looked apologizing at him and left when Kali arrived.  
' _One day until I get my powers. One day until I get out of here. '_  
Stiles knew he could manage to be held captive for one day. Especially since he now had an ally. He was just hoping that he would be able to safe his dad, once he got out.

* * *

_26th of November, 09:55 am_  
Scott was still at Deucalion's house. The older werewolf told him that Blake wouldn’t act before the lunar eclipse was closer and there was a lot of time to find Scott's mom. Deucalion and the rest of his werewolves were having a meeting, while Scott tried to eat breakfast. Morell came to Scott and sat down in front of him.  
»Hello, Scott. «  
»Ms. Morell. What do you want? «  
»I just want to talk to you. You should trust me. «  
»Why would I do that? You are the enemy. «  
Morell smiled.  
»I am not your enemy. Truth is I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. «  
Scott looked disbelievingly at her, so she continued:  
»I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite. «  
»What do you mean? «  
»He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn’t going to dissuade him from the prize. «  
»I'm not an Alpha. «  
»But you are well on your way, aren’t you? I know Deucalion told you that you have the potential to become one. «  
Scott huffed.  
»Then what is he waiting for? What does he want me to do? «  
»He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does. «  
»But if I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right? «  
Morell looked almost impressed.  
»Exactly. You want the psychologist's perspective? «  
The werewolf nodded.  
»He's an obsessive, who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire, he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha. «  
»Neither of those is ever going to happen. «  
Scott's voice was determined.  
»Don’t be so sure. You're playing his game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sight. «

* * *

_26th of November, 02:36 pm_  
The basement door opened and Deucalion and Scott were walking down the stairs. Stiles noticed how shocked Scott looked.  
»Oh God! Stiles! Are you okay? «  
Scott tried to get to Stiles, but Kali held him back. Stiles ignored his best friend and said to Deucalion:  
»Glad that you joined the party. «  
»Hello Stiles. It's good to finally talk to you. «  
»Let's cut through the shit, shall we? I know why I am here. «  
»Oh really? And how do you know that? «  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
»It wasn’t exactly hard to guess. «  
»Well, maybe I underestimated your intelligence. I will not make that mistake again. Tell me what I want to know. «  
»Wait. What is this about? « Scott asked.  
Stiles finally looked at Scott.  
»Deucalion is convinced that I have special powers at my disposal. And now he wants to know why that is and how he can use them for his personal gain. «  
Scott frowned.  
»So you really lied to us? «  
Stiles shook his head.  
»I did not lie. I never denied that I have more power than a normal human. I just never said why. «  
»Enough of this. « Ennis growled.  
Deucalion made a disapproving sound.  
»Patience, Ennis. I'm sure Stiles will tell us everything we want to know. «  
The teenager looked calmly at Deucalion.  
»No. «  
»No? My dear boy, you should be intelligent enough to know what consequences lie ahead of you, should you refuse to give me the information I want. «  
Stiles scoffed.  
»I am quite aware that you are capable of torturing me. I will not tell you what you want to know. «  
Growling, Deucalion stepped closer to Stiles, but Scott intervened.  
»No! I'm not letting you torture him. «  
»Scott, get out of the way. I don’t want your help nor do I need it. «  
Scott looked shocked at his best friend.  
»What? But…«  
»You betrayed me. You left me. Now don’t act like you care. «  
»But I do care. I…«  
»Scott, you can resolve this later. « Ethan said and pulled him aside.  
Deucalion kneeled down next to Stiles and extracted his claws. With one swift movement, the Alpha swiped them over his hostage's face, causing Stiles to cry out in pain.  
»I want this information. I will get this information, even if I have to break every bone in your body to get what I want. «  
Stiles looked hatefully at Deucalion.  
' _He wants to know what my powers are? I will show him. Let's see if he is still eager then. '_  
»I assume you know what _Inheritance of Power_ means? «  
Deucalion nodded.  
»Return shortly before midnight and you'll see why I have so much power. «  
For a moment, Deucalion did not react, obviously thinking. Then he nodded again and stood up.  
»That shall suffice. I knew we would come to an agreement Stiles. «

* * *

_26th of November, 10:29 pm_  
Lydia was sitting in Hale Manor, in Talia's study, looked down at the paper in front of her and sighed. She drew that tree again. Talia walked around her desk and watched over Lydia's shoulder.  
»Is that the tree you have been drawing? «  
Lydia nodded.  
»But I don’t know what it means. «  
Suddenly, the strawberry blonde genius had to think about the conversation she had with Stiles couple of days ago. And she remembered what he told her:  
_»Sometimes all you need is a change of perspective. «_  
Frowning, she grabbed the piece of paper and turned it around until it was upside down. Now it didn’t look like a tree anymore. Now it looked like a network of roots. Talia gasped.  
»Lydia, you just found out where the last sacrifices are. «

* * *

_26th of November, 11:59 pm_  
»It's almost time. « Stiles said to the gathered werewolves.  
He could feel the power underneath this skin. It started half an hour ago, when his whole body started to tingle. Over the last 30 minutes, the power in his body and in the room gradually increased. By now, Stiles' whole body was burning. And the room was stifling with his pent up power. The magical tension in the room was so strong that the werewolves barely could be in the same room as him.  
30 seconds before midnight, there was a ' _pop'_ sound and a strange man appeared in the room. The startled werewolves growled and snarled at him, but both Stiles and the stranger ignored them. Stiles was shocked to see the man, as he knew him.  
»Uncle Janus? «  
»Hello, Stiles. It's been a long time. «  
»What are you doing here? «  
»Did you think I would miss my favorite nephew's Inheritance? Surely not. «  
»I'm your only nephew. « Stiles replied drily.  
»Exactly. «  
»I'm glad you are here, uncle. « the teenager whispered.  
»So am I. «  
A clock upstairs struck midnight. Stiles stiffened and all the pent up power in the room exploded. The werewolves were thrown against a wall.  
Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!!!! I am so evil. Nice cliffhanger, don't you think? You have to wait for the next update to find out what all of you want to know :)  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	12. Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_There also stands the gloomy house of Night; ghastly clouds shroud it in darkness._  
_Before it Atlas stands erect and on his head and unwearying arms firmly supports the broad sky,_  
_Where Night and Day cross a bronze threshold and then come close and greet each other._  
_~Hesiod_

* * *

A clock upstairs struck midnight. Stiles stiffened and all the pent up power in the room exploded. Scott was thrown against a wall. Everything went black. At first, Scott thought that his eyes were closed, but they weren’t. Even though his eyes were wide open, Scott could see nothing as it was pitch-black. He never experienced something like this before. The werewolf felt how his heart was gripped by fear at the thought of being trapped in this impenetrable, heavy darkness. Coldness spread through his body. Everything was silent. No noise fell from Scott's mouth, as he tried to call for the other werewolves.  
He didn’t know how long the darkness was chilling him to the bone, leaving him speechless, breathless, paralyzed and afraid. But eventually the darkness receded. It drew back, until Stiles was completely surrounded by stygian darkness. Scott slowly got up, as did the other werewolves. Only the man Stiles called uncle was still standing.  
Focusing on Stiles again, Scott could see that his chains were gone. Instead only a pile of ashes was in front of his old childhood friend. Stiles was hovering in the air a few inches above the ground. The wounds in his face from Deucalion's claws healed and Scott felt how all the power in the room flew towards Stiles, merging inside him. The darkness surrounding Stiles started to move, rotating around him like a hurricane until the darkness slammed into Stiles, who absorbed it wholly. His eyes flew open and Stiles saw that they were glowing black, pupil and iris gone. Dark wings appeared behind Stiles coming out of his back. Stiles' uncle fell onto his knees, bending the head, as Stiles started to speak. His voice sounded ancient and was deep, so deep it made Scott's bones vibrate, and as dark as Stiles' eyes.  
»I am Nyx, born out of chaos, bestowed upon with immeasurable power. I am the eternal night. I am the dark veil. I strike fear in the hearts of my enemies. I am Nox; the subduer of gods and men, for everyone stands in awe in front of me. I hold dominion over everything, for everything has to surrender to my power. «  
Deucalion moved forwards towards Stiles, but froze when dark eyes were pinning him to the spot. The blind Alpha felt Stiles' eyes, like bottomless pits of darkness, on him. When Deucalion spoke, his voice was shaking from excitement.  
»You are a Godling. A personified deity. Let us unite to vanquish everyone, who stands in our way. «  
Stiles' eyes narrowed.  
»I am a being of pure power and eternal beauty. Why would I associate with someone like you? You and your kind are nothing but vermin. «  
Deucalion was speechless for a moment and tried to find a strategy to convince Stiles of an alliance, when Ennis stepped forward, snarling.  
»You dare to insult us? A wimp like you? «  
He was obviously trying to attack Stiles, so the Godling thrust his right hand forward. Shadows shot out of his hand, throwing everyone into a wall, except for Scott, Ethan and Janus.  
Scott could see how Stiles slowly calmed down: His eyes glowed less and less and soon they returned to normal. The teenager also stopped hovering and slowly got onto solid ground again. When his feet touched the ground, Stiles seemed to sag a bit. Stiles' uncle moved to his nephew, after he was sure that it was safe.  
»Back with us? « he asked amused.  
Stiles nodded and exhaled slowly.  
»That was intense. «  
Janus chuckled.  
»Indeed. I must say, I did not expect you to have this inheritance. «  
»Yeah… Nyx, the personified night... That's something. «  
»Not only Nyx, but also Nox, the Roman form. «  
Stiles frowned.  
»What does that mean? «  
»If a Godling from our family is very powerful, they unite the Greek and Roman form in them. There will be no difference in your abilities, but your power will be thrice as normal. «  
»Mom was like that too? «  
»Of course. Claudia was an extraordinarily strong Godling. But enough with the questions. We have no time to linger. Your friends have found your father and the other hostages. «  
When he saw his nephew's confused look, Janus explained:  
»I always kept an eye on you and your father after you moved away. «  
Stiles smiled softly. It meant a lot to him that his uncle cared that much about to him.  
»Let's go then. «  
»Wait. «  
The two men spun around to Scott.  
»Where are they? Is my mother okay? «  
Janus looked questioningly at Stiles, who nodded. Only then he answered:  
»This I cannot sense. «  
»Can… Can you take me to them? «  
Once again, Janus waited for Stiles' decision. Stiles looked at his friend with an unreadable expression. Eventually, he said:  
»Okay. «  
Janus held out his hands and said to Scott:  
»Give me your hand. «  
When Janus was touching both teenagers, he said:  
»Don’t hold your breath. «  
Then he teleported them away.

* * *

At the same time Stiles gained his powers, the remaining Hale pack arrived at the Nemeton. Isaac, Allison and Cora went down into the cellar, while the rest remained upstairs, guarding the Nemeton.  
»Where's my son? « John Stilinski asked when Cora unbound him.  
»I don’t know. He was taken by the Alpha pack. «  
»What day is it? «  
»27th. «  
To Cora's surprise, the Sherriff smiled relieved.  
»Then he'll be fine. «  
Suddenly the earth started to shake, as the Darach came closer to them. Talia growled and extracted her claws, as she yelled:  
»Hurry up, kids. We need to go. «  
The freed adults and the teenagers came up quickly and the whole pack started to run towards their home. After they ran for about 100 yards and reached a clearing, Blake suddenly appeared in front of them looking furious. Without saying anything, she moved her hands and shot a shock wave at the pack. The werewolves and humans dived behind a few large rocks, standing in a half circle in the woods. Blake continued to shoot at the rocks, trying to blast them apart. The pack tried to attack her, but she always threw them back.

* * *

This was the situation, when Stiles, his uncle and Scott arrived. Scott immediately ran to his mother.  
»Mom, are you okay? «  
The nurse smiled and hugged her son.  
»I'm good. And I am so glad to see you. «  
»Glad to see you too mom. «  
Mother and son winced, when a powerful blast hit the rock they were hiding behind. Scott shifted into his werewolf form and charged at the Darach, when she wasn’t looking at him. Even though he was really quick, she spun around and hit him with another shock wave, throwing him away. Scott landed next to the Sherriff, who was hugging Stiles tightly.  
When John and Stiles broke apart, the Sherriff asked:  
»How did it go? Everything went well? «  
»It went splendid. « Janus said.  
For the first time, John noticed his brother-in-law and pulled him into a hug. The surprised Godling hugged back.  
»It's great to see you again, Janus. «  
Janus smiled.  
»I wouldn’t have missed this for anything. «  
»So, what happened? What's your inheritance, son? «  
»Nyx, the primordial deity of the night. «  
»Both forms? «  
Stiles nodded and John smiled proudly at his son. An energy blast from Blake hit their rock and the three men protected their face from flying rock shards. Talia tried to attack again, but she was weaker than usual, so she was defeated rather easily.  
»Stiles, you have to do it. You need to fight her, before someone is hurt. «  
»What? No, I can't! I… I'm not strong enough. «  
»Stiles, I've seen your Inheritance. I daresay you are as strong as your mother, if not stronger. « Janus said.  
»But… But I…«  
»Stiles, the werewolves can't do this alone. The lunar eclipse is almost upon us. They'll loose their strength very soon. «  
»Son, your uncle is right. You are strong enough for this. I have faith in you. «  
»I don’t know how to control it. « Stiles whispered.  
»Look inside yourself. Your power is within you. It's always there. Your power is a part of you. It is part of every cell in your body. Every drop of blood that flows through your veins is full of power. Every breath you take is power. « Janus explained.  
His nephew looked insecurely at him, but nodded. Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind reaching out to look inside himself. At first he didn’t feel anything and Stiles felt a bit stupid for doing this. Suddenly, the teenager gasped.  
»I can feel it. «  
What he felt was hard to describe: It felt like heat, pure energy flowing through his body. He could feel certain points in his body, where the energy was stronger than in others, but Stiles could also feel that his uncle was right: This energy was in his whole body. Stiles tried to tap into his power and gasped again. His skin started to burn, as if the power wanted to get out of his body. When he opened his eyes, he nodded.  
»I can do this. «  
Stiles turned his attention back to the Darach, who just blasted a shock wave towards Isaac.  
»Is that all you can do? Cower behind some rocks like scared children? This is supposed to be the powerful Hale pack? «  
She cackled.  
»You are weak and cowardly. Is no one of you brave enough to face me? «  
Stiles took a deep breath and stood up.  
»I am. «  
His pack members were shocked, shouting at him to hide. But Stiles ignored them. As he walked towards Blake, he felt strangely calm and confident. The Darach was stunned for a moment, before she started to laugh.  
»You? A scrawny, weak, defenseless little human? «  
»Stiles, stop! « Cora yelled.  
She was about to run to him, but Scott held her back.  
»No. Let him. « he said.  
The moon darkened as the lunar eclipse began and Blake's face contorted in anger.  
»I'm not letting you play with me. You are no match for me. I will destroy you. «  
She made a jerky hand movement and a wave of energy shot towards Stiles. His pack mates watched fearfully, expecting Stiles to be thrown back and get hurt badly. They knew they couldn’t do anything about Blake, especially not now that they lost their werewolf advantages. But none of that happened:  
When the energy blast hit Stiles, it was absorbed and Stiles remained unaffected, which shocked everyone. Blake growled and attacked Stiles again, this time more strongly. But this attack didn’t faze Stiles either. After a third attack without any effect, Stiles tapped into his power. As soon as he consciously accessed his powers, his eyes started to glow black again. The Darach felt fear gripping her heart and she whispered:  
»What are you? «  
»Είμαι ο νύχτα. « (1)  
Stiles' voice was deeper than usual, but not as deep as during his inheritance. Blake's eyes widened in fear and she moved, trying to flee. But the Godling was faster. Quickly he moved his hands upwards, conjuring a wall of darkness which blocked the Darach's path. When the former English teacher turned around to face Stiles again, the teenager stretched out his right arm, his hand opened with the palm facing up. Darkness gathered in his palm, forming a small ball. The moment Stiles threw the sphere of pure darkness at the Darach was the moment, she decided to fight:  
Blake dodged the sphere, before throwing a hidden knife at the teenager. Stiles barely managed to stop the knife with a darkness barrier, when Blake kicked him into the chest and he flew back, landing on his back.  
»What are you? « she asked again.  
» Είμαι σκοτάδι.(2) « Stiles replied as he stood up.  
The Darach gasped suddenly.  
»I know what you are. «  
Stiles threw a bolt of darkness at Blake, who teleported herself behind him, trying to hit him. He spun around and blocked her hit, before pushing her back with a well placed kick. Stiles started to bombard Blake with more darkness, but she always managed to dodge the attacks. She attacked Stiles with more energy blasts, who hit him as he was distracted by moths flying around him blocking his vision. This time Stiles was thrown back and slammed against a rock, screaming out in pain. Quickly, Blake was standing next to him a knife in her hand.  
»This is everything you can do? A bit of shadow conjuring? You are weak and unworthy to call yourself a Godling. You are just as pathetic as your mother. «  
She moved and was about to stab Stiles, when the teenager looked up, hate evident in his eyes. As soon as the dark eyes fell upon her, Blake froze. Suddenly, an unexplainable fear filled her. Stiles slowly stood up as the temperature dropped significantly. The members of the Hale pack where shivering and watching how darkness gathered around Stiles' fist. The Godling punched Blake, who flew a couple of feet back. As she was about to get up, more darkness hit her throwing her down again. Dazed she watched how Stiles walked towards her, the grass covered with frost as the temperature on the whole clearing reached a very low point. Blake tried to crawl away, but Stiles, who now possessed telekinetic powers, waved with his hand and dragged her back towards him. With an upwards movement of his hand, Stiles raised the Darach into a standing position.  
»Julia Baccari, with your heinous crimes against the people of Beacon Hills and the murder of nine people you forfeit your life. «  
»Please…« she whispered.  
Stiles felt no mercy or pity as he raised his hand to end her life.  
»Stop, Stiles! You can't kill her! « Stiles' father interrupted him.  
Slowly, Stiles calmed down and his head cleared.  
»I can't let her go, either. Or she'll try to kill us again. «  
Janus slowly walked up to Stiles and Blake. He was impressed by his nephew's abilities. Even now after he calmed down and didn’t access his whole power, Stiles was able to levitate the Darach effortlessly.  
»That does not mean that you have to be the one delivering the killing blow. «  
While they were talking Blake started to feel suffocated. She couldn’t breathe properly and felt dazed. Soon, she realized that her power was flowing out of her body. Stiles was absorbing her magical energies. He didn’t do it consciously. In fact, Stiles didn’t even realize that it happened.  
»Who'll do it then? «  
»I will. «  
Stiles and Janus turned around to see Talia walking towards, them. At first the Alpha werewolf was unsure how to act. After all, she knew about Godlings and their significance. But she quickly came to the conclusion that they had to deal with the Darach, before dealing with Stiles.  
»Okay. «  
Stiles let Blake drop to the floor and put some distance between them. Talia grabbed Blake, pulled her head back and quickly slit her throat. She wasn’t too happy about taking a life, but the Alpha knew that it had to be done or they would have been threatened by her again.  
After that was done and Talia wiped the blood of her claws, everyone turned their attention to Stiles, who stood awkwardly in front of them. The teenager was afraid of how his friends, how his pack would react about this revelation. He was afraid that his powers were frightening them and that they would ostracize him.  
Stiles and the pack members were staring awkwardly at each other. Neither knew what to say, so Janus and John stepped forward. As they were about to explain, Talia spoke up.  
»I know what you are. «  
John and Stiles looked surprised.  
»You do? «  
»I know that you are a Godling. «  
»A what? « Cora asked.  
Talia quickly explained it to her, before she turned to Stiles again.  
»Why did you never tell us? «  
»Before her death, Claudia, my wife and Stiles' mother, made us swear not to tell anyone about it until Stiles would get his powers. «  
»You spoke Greek earlier, so I assume that you are from the Greek Godling branch? «  
Stiles nodded.  
»He is not only from the Greek branch. Stiles is the head of our family. A position that is connected with many different titles. « Janus said.  
Talia looked at him and asked:  
»And who are you? «  
»That's my uncle, Janus. «  
Talia nodded understandingly.  
»We owe you our gratitude Stiles. Without you, we would have had much more difficulties with the Darach. «  
The Alpha werewolf did something unexpected: As a sign of her respect and gratitude she bowed to Stiles shortly.  
»Hereby, I declare that my family shall be allied with your pack and I swear that I'll do anything to protect your pack. «  
»I accept your protection graciously. « Talia replied.  
The Alpha and Stiles could feel how a bond formed between them as Stiles put the Hale pack under his protection.  
Stiles felt a bit bad, as Cora, Allison and Scott were avoiding looking at him. The Godling feared that his friends were hating him now or even worse that they were afraid of him. The thought of his friends hating or fearing him was almost unbearable for Stiles.  
»Let's go home. « Talia said as she saw her pack's tired faces.  
Everyone nodded relieved that it was over, as they made their way towards Hale Manor. They were walking silently for a few minutes, until they heard growling and saw blood red eyes surrounding them.  
»Watch out! « Talia yelled.  
Suddenly, Stiles cried out in pain as sharp fangs and claws sunk into his body. The last thing he heard, before he blacked out, was how a male voice yelled his name fearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I am the night.  
> (2) I am darkness.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	13. Alpha fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_We are going to have peace. Even if we have to fight for it. ~ Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

After they defeated the Darach and slowly trudged back home, Derek felt like shit. He felt guilty, because he never noticed that Jennifer was this malicious, even though they had an affair.  
' _Jennifer, Julia… Whatever her fucking name was…'_  
Derek cared deeply for her, but she just used him and lied to him. She murdered twelve people, just for her revenge. And then there was Stiles… Derek didn’t know the teenager very well. But they spent some time together to think of a strategy against the Alphas and Derek couldn’t deny that he felt drawn to the younger man, but he didn’t know why. Stiles was not the kind of person that usually attracted Derek. The werewolf preferred older, more mature partner. But Stiles definitely had a certain appeal.  
The revelation about Stiles' apparent mighty power changed a lot. It made Derek wary, because he did not know whether Stiles would harm his family or not. Besides, someone as powerful as Stiles would never want someone as ordinary as Derek.  
The beta werewolf was brought out of his thoughts when his mother yelled:  
»Watch out! «  
Derek's head snapped up and he noticed the obvious evidence that the Alpha pack was about to attack. The werewolf heard a small noise, inaudible for human ears and turned around. Shocked he watched how Ennis shot out from behind a tree and attacked an unsuspecting Stiles. Ennis' fangs sunk into Stiles' neck, while the Alpha's claws pierced the teenager's soft belly. Derek distantly registered how he screamed Stiles' name just as the teenager's body went limb.  
Ennis threw Stiles' limb body away, grinning smugly with blood on his chin. Stiles' father, uncle and Melissa hurried to the teenager.  
»He's still alive. « Melissa said.  
»I can keep him in a stasis for a bit. But we need to get out of here quickly. « Janus replied.  
Derek didn’t run to Stiles. Instead he shifted and growled angrily at Ennis. They charged at each other and started a bloody fight. Both werewolves hit their opponent often and hard, but neither of them could overpower the other. For many minutes they fought, until this balance of power shifted suddenly to Ennis, when Derek stumbled over something and fell to the floor. Immediately, Ennis was on top of him and he would have killed Derek if he hadn’t been thrown through the air by darkness slamming into him. Derek looked to the side and saw that Stiles was on his feet again. The wounds from Ennis' assault were still visible and only slowly healing and Stiles was pale and unsteady on his feet. Nonetheless, Derek felt immense relieved to see that Stiles was alive.  
The beta werewolf was about to tell him to sit down and rest, when Stiles moved his arm and attacked Ennis with a shadow again. Derek got up and together they fought against the Alpha: Stiles from a safe distance with his magic and Derek with his claws and fangs. It was still hard to overpower an Alpha, but Ennis was alone and they were a team. Even though Ennis could inflict many injuries on Derek, he still became sooner exhausted than Derek. Stiles could trip him with his telekinetic powers, so that Derek was able to crush the Alpha's skull. Breathing heavily, Derek got up and stumbled over to Stiles.  
»Derek! You're hurt! «  
The beta werewolf looked down at his body.  
»It will be fine. I'll heal. What about you? That injury on your neck looks bad. «  
Stiles winced.  
»Don’t worry. The closeness to the Nemeton helps. It makes…«  
When Stiles trailed off like that, Derek frowned confused.  
»Oh god. « Stiles whispered.  
Derek turned around slowly and gasped when he saw what happened: Kali just dropped Erica's body to the floor. She was wounded heavily, crying and trying to crawl away. Cora and Talia tried to save her, but Kali was faster: Growling she pounced on top of Erica and ripped her apart. Blood was spilling onto the ground as the light in Erica's eyes went out.  
Because of the pack bonds between the pack mates, everyone felt Erica's death. Everyone in the pack, even the humans, felt this loss, almost as if they just lost a limb, and sagged a little bit. The most affected were Talia, Boyd and Stiles, though. Talia as the pack's Alpha and Stiles, who put the pack under his protection, felt this loss more intensely. To them it felt like someone ripped a hole into their souls and bodies. But even that was nothing compared to what Boyd felt:  
Erica was his mate and losing her, losing his other half, had a huge and terrible impact on him. The dark skinned werewolf felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. Darkness swallowed his mind and his emotions. Driven mad by the pain of losing his mate, Boyd howled and attacked Kali, craving revenge. He growled satisfied as his claws slashed through the flesh in Kali's face. But Boyd didn’t have the opportunity to strike her again, because Kali used Boyd's emotional turmoil and pain against him. While he couldn’t think clearly, Kali's head was clear. She thrust her claws into Boyd's unprotected belly and ripped out his guts.  
Everyone in the clearing froze and became silent, when Boyd fell to the ground and died with his mate's name on his lips. No noise was heard. Even the animals living in the forest were quiet. The silence was interrupted when several werewolves of the Hale Pack started to growl. Cora got closer to Kali, who said mockingly:  
»Come here, little girl. I'll enjoy ripping you apart. «  
Enraged Stiles yelled:  
»NO! «  
Powerfully, he threw Kali onto her back with a wave of darkness. Suddenly, the previous fights broke out again, more ferociously than before: The Alpha pair, Talia and David, was fighting Deucalion together with Chris Argent, while Cora, Isaac, Scott and Peter fought with the twins. Derek, Stiles and Allison ended up attacking Kali.  
Stiles couldn’t tell how long they were fighting like this. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. Time simply didn’t matter anymore. Eventually, the Hale Pack achieved a first success: Cora, Isaac, Peter and Scott were able to separate the twins and overwhelm them. The twin Alphas were knocked out and the teenagers ran to Talia to help her with Deucalion. Shortly after the twin's defeat, Allison wounded Kali with one of her Chinese ring daggers. While the female Alpha was distracted, Derek could throw her against a tree, which knocked her out as well.  
Derek was about to run to his mom and help her fighting against Deucalion, but Stiles held him back.  
»Don’t. You'll just stand in the way. Your mom's more than capable. «  
The beta werewolf looked like he wanted to protest, but after a stern look from Stiles, Derek nodded and complied. They watched how Talia and Deucalion battled. They watched how Deucalion suddenly turned around and attacked Scott. The surprised beta werewolf could not hold off the mighty Alpha werewolf. Deucalion wrapped his hand around Scott's throat.  
»This is your last chance, Scott. Become an Alpha and join me. Or die. «  
Scott looked at Deucalion and choked out:  
»I wont become a killer. «  
Deucalion growled and his hand tightened around the teenager's throat. An arrow hit him into the shoulder and the Alpha was momentarily distracted by the pain. His attention was away from Scott for only a second but it was enough for Scott to break free. Deucalion growled and tried to punch Scott, but the teenager caught his fist and after a couple of seconds also the Alpha's second fist. Deucalion pressed forward, trying to push Scott onto his back, but Scott put his whole strength into resisting Deucalion's superior body strength. Their desperate struggle continued for half a minute, until Scott gained the upper hand.  
»I. Will. Not. Become. A. Killer. « he growled.  
With an additional power boost, Scott threw Deucalion to the ground. At first Stiles was confused. After all, a beta like Scott should not have been able to overpower an Alpha. Especially not someone as powerful as Deucalion. But then Stiles could catch a glimpse of Scott's eyes: Instead of their usual yellow color, they were glowing red.  
»True Alpha. « Stiles whispered.  
Scott looked at Stiles, feeling shocked. Obviously, Scott knew what he was, but he was surprised that Stiles did too. While Scott was distracted, Deucalion charged at Scott. But both Talia and Stiles intercepted him. Stiles held Deucalion back with a shadow wall, while Talia buried her extended claws in Deucalion's body.  
»I'm sorry it had to end like this, old friend. « the female Alpha whispered as Deucalion died.  
After their last opponent was down, the pack sighed relieved, but confused.  
»What now? « Allison asked.  
»We need to deal with them. « Cora said and pointed at the unconscious twins and Kali.  
The others nodded. Stiles snapped his fingers and the twins suddenly woke up. Gasping they sat up, but froze when 5 werewolves were growling at them.  
»What are we going to do with them? « Scott asked.  
»I say we kill them. « Isaac replied.  
His statement was met with silent.  
»That seems a bit extreme. « Allison said.  
»I think we should let them into the pack. « Stiles stated.  
Everyone, even the twins themselves, looked shocked at Stiles. Then Isaac, Derek and Cora protested loudly.  
»You can't mean that! They killed Erica and Boyd! « Cora shouted.  
The young Godling shook his head.  
»No. Kali did. They did not even touch Erica or Boyd. «  
»They kidnapped you! « Isaac pointed out.  
»They did. But Ethan also helped me. He brought me food and water and let me use the loo. «  
Isaac and Cora opened their mouths, but Stiles held up his hand.  
»Furthermore, Ethan gave us the tip that Derek would get assaulted. And that means that Ethan helped us saving Derek. «  
»No! I wont allow it! I don’t want to have murderers in our pack! «  
Talia flashed her eyes at Isaac.  
»I killed before. Does that make me a monster? «  
»N-No, but it's entirely different! «  
»I'm with Isaac, mom. They don’t deserve to be in our pack. « Cora said.  
»If I might make a suggestion? «  
Everyone turned to Peter and Talia nodded.  
»You are talking about either killing them or making them part of the family. But you do not stop your discussion to consider what they would like. What if they want to leave this town behind and never come back? What if they don’t want to live on? I say we hear what they have to say first. «  
David nodded.  
»Very good point. «  
Talia agreed with her mate and turned to the twins.  
»Well then speak. What do you think we should do? «  
The twins looked at each other, communicating silently, before one of the twins, who Stiles recognized as Aiden, spoke:  
»We understand that you don’t trust us. We do not trust you either. However, we want to stay in Beacon Hills. «  
»Why? « Cora hissed.  
Stiles rolled his eyes. He walked to the twins and offered Ethan a hand to get up, while mumbling about thick werewolves, feeling frustrated. After he helped the twins to stay up, Stiles turned around to face his pack.  
»Love. « he simply said to Cora.  
She scoffed.  
»Love? That is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe that you fell for sappy shit like this. «  
Talia turned to the pack members who haven’t said anything yet.  
»What do you think? «  
After a few moments of thoughtful silence, John Stilinski spoke up:  
»I trust my son's judgment. «  
Janus shrugged.  
»I'm not part of your pack, but I am with Stiles. «  
»Chris? What about you? « Talia asked.  
»Obviously, we cannot allow two Alphas to stay in your pack's territory. But if they should become betas, then we should give them a second chance. I suggest we give them a trial period and if they earn our trust, we will welcome them to the pack. «  
The Alpha nodded.  
»That is a very good suggestion. I shall think about it. «  
To the twins, she said:  
»I'd like you to come to Hale Manor tomorrow. We will talk about your future then. «  
The twins nodded. They knew that this was a sign of good will from Talia.  
Meanwhile, the pack turned their attention to Kali.  
»Stiles, can you wake her up as well? «  
»No need. She's wide awake. «  
As soon as Stiles said this, Kali's eyes flew open and she growled.  
»What are you going to do, kiddie? Offer me a place in your pathetic little pack as well? «  
Stiles looked darkly at her.  
»No. You will die. «  
The female Alpha looked shocked and almost impressed at Stiles.  
»What? No! You cant just kill her! « Scott yelled.  
»She deserves it. « Isaac said.  
»It's not right! «  
The young members of the pack quarreled for a few more minutes until a smooth, male voice with accent interrupted them:  
»This argument is rather pointless if you ask me. «  
The Hale pack spun around, surprised and immediately on high alert, only to find a young handsome man leaning against a tree and looking amused. He looked straight at Stiles and added:  
»Hello, Stiles. It's good to see you again. «  
The surprised pack mates looked at Stiles to see the teenager's face light up with joy.  
»Finn! «  
Stiles ran over to the other man and hugged him tightly.  
»Missed you. «  
»Missed you too, Stiles. Or should I call you Lord Stiles now? «  
Finn's voice was light and teasingly, barely concealing his happiness. Stiles punched him playfully.  
»Haha. Very funny. What are you doing here? «  
»Would you believe me, if I told you that I wanted to see you? «  
»But that's not all is it? «  
»No. It is not. «  
»Why are you here? «  
»Let's deal with your little problem here first. «  
Stiles frowned, but nodded.  
»What do you think we should do? «  
»There is a ritual, where Godlings can absorb the supernatural energy from a living person. She'd become a regular human and would pose no threat anymore. I can't believe you didn’t think of it, Janus. You're getting slow with old age. «  
»You cheeky little bugger! You know exactly that we would need three Godlings for the ritual. «  
Stiles' uncle pretended to be affronted, but he smiled widely. Finn opened his arms and said:  
»Well, now you've got three. «  
Janus and Finn shook hands.  
»Good to see you. « Janus said.  
Then he turned around to his nephew and said to him:  
»The only boyfriend of yours, I approved of. «  
Stiles rolled his eyes playfully.  
»Maybe that's because he was the only boyfriend I ever had. «  
»Stiles? Introductions? « Derek asked.  
The beta werewolf's voice sounded tense and almost angry.  
»OH, right. How rude of me. «  
Stiles turned towards the pack and pointed at Talia:  
»Finn, this Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack. The others are…«  
»No need to make this unnecessarily long. It's nice to meet you all. «  
Then Finn walked past the Hale pack to Kali.  
»Aren't British people supposed to be polite? « Isaac muttered.  
Janus and Stiles snorted and joined Finn.  
»How are we going to do that? « Stiles asked.  
Janus and Finn went to their positions, so that they were forming a triangle around Kali. The female Alpha growled and tried to break free, but Finn pushed her onto her back again with a well-placed kick.  
»Give me your hand, Stiles. «  
The three Godlings held each other's hands, as Finn started to chant in a language which was unknown to the werewolves. After a couple of moments, the air between them started to boil and Kali stiffened. She arched her back as her Alpha spark left her body, followed by the rest of her supernatural energy. It was a painful process, but Kali didn’t scream. She was too proud to show weakness. Instead she bit her bottom lip so hard that she started to bleed. Kali felt more and more weak. The energy flowed into the three Godlings, who absorbed.  
This process didn’t take long and soon they broke the triangle they formed. Stiles turned around to the speechless pack. His wounds were almost gone and Stiles said:  
»Let's go home. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_It is the youth who must inherit the tribulation, the sorrow… that are the aftermath of war. ~Herbert Hoover_

* * *

After both the Alpha pack and the Darach were defeated in the night of the 27th of November, Talia declared the remaining day to be a rest day and she declared that they would all come together the next day. That was the reason why Stiles, his dad and his uncle were now on the road to Hale Manor. The teenager spent the whole last day sleeping: from the moment he stumbled into his room to the time his dad woke him. At first John was concerned about his son, but Janus assured him that this behavior was normal:

  
»The Inheritance was a straining and exhausting process. And the whole fighting afterwards did not help. «

  
But now Stiles felt completely refreshed, his batteries recharged. The three males entered the house and walked into the living room, where most of the pack was already waiting. All of Talia's siblings were there as well as every adult child of them as well as Ethan and Aiden. After exchanging greetings, the three men sat down in the corner Ethan and Aiden were. A couple of minutes later, Lydia, Allison and Chris arrived, who then sat down next to Stiles.

  
»Very well. Now that we are all here, we can start. «

  
Talia started to fill in the pack members, who weren’t there, what happened with the Darach and the Alpha pack.

  
»Resulting from these happenings there are a few matters to deal with. The first thing we need to deal with is the fate of Ethan and Aiden. They expressed the wish to stay here in Beacon Hills. We cannot tolerate Omegas on our territory, so in order to stay here they would need to become Betas of our pack. Would you be willing to give up your Alpha spark and to submit to me as your Alpha? « Talia asked the twins.

  
The werewolves nodded.

  
»Very well. Then now we need to decide whether we want to welcome them or not. «

  
»I don’t think we should do that. They fought against us. How can we be sure of their trust? « Isaac said.

  
Multiple other pack members expressed similar opinions. Eventually, Lydia said:

  
»We should let them explain their reasoning for wanting to stay here. «

  
Talia nodded and looked expectantly at the twins. Ethan squirmed and answered:

  
»I like it here. Beacon Hills has become our home. The first home we ever had. But most of all I want to stay because of Danny, my boyfriend. «

  
»And you Aiden? «

  
»I want to stay here because of my brother. He is the only family I have. And I love him. « Aiden said grudgingly.

  
»Well, I think this is all very romantic, but I don’t think a boyfriend is a trustworthy reason to make them part of our pack. « Talia's sister, Victoria, said.

  
Other pack members murmured their agreement, until Stiles threw in:

  
»I think Danny is Ethan's mate. «

  
The werewolves in the room looked shocked.

  
»What makes you think that, Stiles? « Deaton asked.

  
»I've seen them interact. I've seen it in the way Ethan talks about Danny. «

  
That changed many opinions. Mates were very important for werewolves. So when Talia started to count votes, the Alpha pair, all of Talia's siblings and their mates, Michael (Peter's son), Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Chris and John voted for the acceptance of Ethan and Aiden into the pack, while only Derek, Isaac and Cora voted against it.

Deaton gave the twins a small potion.

  
»This will make you lose the Alpha spark. But it also needs a conscious effort to let go of that spark. If you hold on to it, you will remain Alpha's. «

  
The twins nodded and drank the concoction. They gasped and cringed, but after a minute their eyes changed from red to an electric blue. Talia smiled at them and said:

  
»Welcome to the pack. «

  
Then she turned to the whole pack again.

  
»The second matter today is Scott. His transformation into an Alpha complicates things. «

  
»You are not going to send him away, are you? « Allison asked.

  
Talia shook her head.

  
»No, of course not. Deaton, Scott and I talked and we came to the following conclusion: Scott will stay here as allied Alpha to our pack. He'll learn his responsibilities as Alpha from me and Scott will only have to leave if his pack becomes too big or if he chooses to do so. « the female Alpha explained.

  
Deaton added:

  
»And I will become Scott's emissary to guide him with my knowledge. «

  
»But mom! We need an emissary too. « Laura said.

  
»We will have a new one. Don’t worry. Does everyone accept this solution? «

  
The pack agreed and Isaac spoke:

  
»I… I'd like to shift my allegiance to Scott. He needs a pack, even if it is a small one. And… I'd feel more comfortable being in Scott's pack then with them. «

  
Isaac pointed into the twins' direction. Talia nodded sadly.

  
»I understand. Well, it is Scott's decision. «

  
The teenage Alpha looked fondly at Isaac.

  
»I'd love to have you in my pack. «

  
The curly haired Beta smiled.

  
»Thank you. «

  
»You'll always be a part of the family. « Talia's mate added.

  
Isaac nodded gratefully. After a moment of silence, the female Alpha continued:

  
»This brings us to the last matter we need to discuss: Stiles. «

  
Everyone in the room turned to the surprised teenager. After he got over the shock, Stiles snorted.

  
»Don't even think about sending me away. I won't go. «

  
Talia smiled.

  
»We can't force you to go. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to go. You are a part of our pack and a lot of us are quite attached to you. And your powers can be a huge benefit for our pack. «

  
Stiles nodded.

  
»Instead, I'd like to offer you the vacant position of the Hale pack's emissary. «

  
»Uh, what? «

  
»Laura pointed out that we need an emissary and she was right. And you are the best choice for that position. «

  
Stiles looked questioningly at his dad and uncle. Talia saw this and added:

  
»Of course, you can have time to consider it. After all it is an important decision which should not be made lightly. And obviously the pack has to agree as well. «

  
»Before we can do that, I'd like to know more about these special powers Stiles suddenly has. « Laura said.

  
The Godling looked at Janus, who murmured:

  
»Your choice. «

  
Stiles took a deep breath and explained:

  
»I am a Godling. It's not easy to explain, but… Godlings have a magical core inside them, a reservoir of supernatural energy. «

  
»Like emissaries or sparks. « Deaton threw in.

  
The teenager nodded.

  
»Yeah, like them, just a lot more powerful. And this supernatural energy presents itself in different ways, but always based on the attributes given to a deity. There are several Godling families, who have powers based on different religions people worship or used to worship. My family originates from Greece and so we have powers based on Ancient Greek and Roman deities. «

  
Derek frowned.

  
»I'm not sure if I get this. I mean I understand the _'magical core'_ and that it is passed on genetically. But why gods? «

  
Stiles shook his head.

  
»I don’t know. No one knows. «

  
»So what powers do you have? « Ethan asked.

  
»I don’t exactly know. My powers are still new and I don’t know their full extent yet. But I know that they are based upon Nyx, the Ancient Greek personification of the night. «

  
»That explains the shadows. « Aiden mumbled thinking back on the two times he was hit by Stiles' powers.

  
The Godling smiled sheepishly.

  
»Yeah… Sorry about that. «

  
Laura turned to Janus.

  
»And who are you then? «

  
»My name is Janus. Claudia, Stiles' mother, was my older sister. «

  
»So you are a Godling too? «

  
»Yes, my powers are based upon Janus, the Roman god of doors, of transitions, of beginnings and ends. «

  
»And that guy, who appeared in the woods suddenly? « Derek asked.

  
»His name is Finn. He's an old friend of mine. And a Godling too. From the Celtic branch. «

  
The pack was silent processing the new information. Eventually, Stiles broke the silence and made his decision:

  
»I'd like to accept the position of this pack's emissary. «

  
Talia nodded.

  
»Who votes in favor of Stiles becoming our new emissary? «

  
Everyone lifted their hands, except for Stiles, Scott and Isaac (who had no voting right as separate pack) as well as Ethan and Aiden. Allison nudged Ethan, rolling her eyes good-naturally.

  
»You two have a vote too now. « she reminded them.

  
The twins blushed lightly, before voting for Stiles as well.

* * *

 

The pack stayed together for another few hours, eating and spending time together. It almost felt like everything was normal again, except for the fact that Erica and Boyd were missing. Eventually, Stiles, John and Janus were leaving. After they said goodbye to everyone, Deaton reminded Stiles:

  
»Next week we will begin your emissary training. «

  
The young Godling nodded.

  
»I can't wait. «

* * *

When the three men arrived at the Stilinski residence, they saw that Finn was waiting for them.

  
»What are you doing here, Finn? «

  
»We need to talk. «

  
Stiles noticed his friend's seriousness, so he nodded. A few minutes later, the four males were sitting in the Stilinski's kitchen.

  
»What's wrong, Finn? «

  
»There are strange happenings around the world. Have been for months now. «

  
»What strange happenings? « Janus asked.

  
»Creatures appearing where they normally don’t exist. Nemetons weakening without reason. Sicknesses killing supernatural creatures. Assassination attempts on members of several Godlings from European families. «

  
»Do you know what's going on? «

  
Finn sighed.

  
»The only thing we know is that something is coming. We don’t know what, when or how, but we know it is coming. And we know that all these things happening are only connected by one thing: South America. «

  
Stiles frowned.

  
»South America? «

  
Finn nodded.

  
»What do you know about the South American Godlings? «

  
»I know there isn’t one family, but a clan consisting of multiple Godling families. Aztecs, Incas, jungle tribe deities. «

  
»Right. We could trace back some of the strange things to the South American Godling clan. They are somehow involved in all this. «

  
»Do you think they are preparing for war? « Janus asked.

  
»I don’t know. But it is a possibility. «

  
Janus' voice was strained as he said:

  
»There has been a war between Godlings before. Over thousand years ago the divine families waged war against each other. Hundreds, thousands of beings died. And some families nearly became extinct. «

  
»How can we stop this? « John asked.

  
»We can't. At least not now. We don’t know what the clan's plan is or even if they are really involved. « Finn replied.

  
»Then I guess we have to wait for their next move. « Stiles concluded.

  
His old friend nodded and looked into Stiles' eyes.

  
»There is only one thing I am completely sure of: If there is really going to be a war between Godlings, my family is with you, Stiles. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness. ~Euripides_

* * *

It was a dreary and gloomy day. The sky was covered in grey clouds, rain was falling down on them continuously and coldness was seeping into their bones. It was the right weather for the occasion: The Hale pack was standing on Beacon Hill's cemetery, watching how two caskets were lowered into the ground, directly next to each other. Today was Erica's and Boyd's funeral.

After the service was over and their pack mates were buried, the members of the Hale pack went silently back to Hale Manor where a small memorial service would be held. Neither Boyd nor Erica had family outside of the pack: Boyd was an orphan. His parents died many years ago, just like Erica's mom. Her father and her step-mother threw her out as soon as she started dating Boyd, because Boyd was black. Erica was convinced that they just needed an excuse to get rid of her, though, and that it had nothing to do with Boyd.

  
During the memorial service most pack members were silent, grieving instead of talking. Stiles was sitting in a quiet corner, when Scott approached him.

  
»Can… Can I sit here? « the new Alpha asked.

  
Stiles nodded.

  
»I wanted to talk with you. «

  
»About? « Stiles asked.

  
»Us. Our friendship, I mean. We had some difficulties lately, which we are both to blame for. But… You are my best friend, my brother. I don’t want to give our friendship up. And I hope you feel the same. «

  
Stiles gave Scott a small smile.

  
»I don’t want to give that up, either. But I don’t think this is appropriate now…«

  
»Maybe not. But I want to work on our friendship again. I… You nearly died Stiles. And I can't stop thinking about the fact that it could have been you in one of these caskets. I can't stop thinking what I would have done if you had died. «

  
Stiles saw that Scott was about to start crying. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around his best friend. And as Stiles held Scott, who was crying silently into his neck, the Godling whispered:

  
»Shh. It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm still here. We'll work on it, I promise. Everything will be good again. «

* * *

After that emotionally draining day, the Stilinski family decided to spend the next day as family together. Janus, John and Stiles woke up at about 9 in the morning. Together they made breakfast and ate it, before cleaning the dishes. After that was done they went into the living room, where Stiles tried to teach his uncle how to play video games, while an amused Sherriff watched. Eventually, Stiles gave up and they got out some board game, which they played while chatting with each other.

Later that day, Janus and Stiles were discussing Stiles' Godling education.

  
»Finn and I agreed on teaching you together: I will teach you to control your active powers, while Finn will teach you everything you'll need to know about Godling history and politics. I know that your mother taught you already a lot about our family history, but you'll also need to know about other families' history. «

  
Stiles frowned.

  
»I don’t think I'll make it. I mean, I have school, emissary training with Deaton and now two kinds of Godling lessons? That's a lot. «

  
»It is. But I know you. You are one of the smartest and most talented persons I know. I know that you are very powerful and very capable of managing this. «

  
The teenager sighed. He didn’t really believe that Janus was right, but it meant a lot to him that his uncle believed in him like that.

* * *

On the next day, Stiles was visited by Finn, because the two friends decided that they could use some bonding time. They grabbed a lot of snacks and sweet sugary beverages, before they started with an intense gaming competition, just like they did when they used to live in Europe. They played for many hours, laughing and talking happily with some occasional playfully competitive banter.

After many hours of intense game play, Stiles stretched his arms and legs, mumbling:

  
»Let's take a break. «

  
Finn nodded.

  
»Gonna use the toilet. «

  
When the Irishman came back from the toilet, he plopped down on the sofa, very close to Stiles.

  
»I really missed you Stiles. «

  
»I missed you too. «

  
Suddenly, Stiles' head was turned and Finn kissed him. Stiles kissed back for a few seconds, before pushing Finn back lightly.

  
»Finn, please don’t do this… I loved what we used to have. I truly did. And you mean a lot to me. But you know why we can't be dating anymore, why we don’t have a future. «

  
The Irish Godling nodded sadly.

»I know. I'm sorry. « he whispered.

  
Stiles wrapped his arms around Finn.

  
»I know. It's okay. It will be fine. «

* * *

 

Later that day, about an hour after Finn left, Scott suddenly appeared at the Stilinski's veranda.

  
»Did you know? « the Alpha asked.

  
»Did I know what? «

  
»About Isaac and Allison. «

  
Stiles shrugged.

»Yeah, I did. «

  
»Why didn’t you tell me? «

  
»Because it was not my place to tell. «

  
»Isaac can't do this! You don’t date your best friend's ex. «

  
The Godling snorted.

  
»Personally, I always thought that that "rule" is stupid. «

  
Scott growled frustrated and started to pace back and forth, so Stiles added:

  
»Look Scott: You don’t own Allison or Isaac. They can date whoever they want and it is not your business. «

  
»How would you feel if I started to go out with one of your ex-partners? «

  
Chuckling, Stiles replied:

  
»You are not exactly Finn's type. I understand that you are agitated. I really do. But Allison and Isaac are your friends. Shouldn’t you be happy that they are happy? «

  
»I guess so…«

  
Scott sighed.

  
»You are right Stiles. This was just so unexpected. And this whole Alpha thing is messing with my head. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting lost in my own head or that I am losing control. «

  
Stiles patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

  
»I know how you feel. It's going to take some while to get used to the new power you have. Sometimes I feel the same. Now let's go inside and drink some hot chocolate. It's freezing out here. «

  
Scott gave his friend a small smile.

  
»Thank you Stiles. «

* * *

The next day, a Sunday, was very calm. Stiles stayed mostly in his room, catching up on his schoolwork. In the evening, he watched some Doctor Who on his laptop, before going to bed. Before he actually went into his bed, Stiles went into the bathroom to use the toilet, take a shower and brush his teeth.

  
When he returned to his room, a tall and broad-shouldered someone was looming in the shadows next to Stiles' window. The Godling jumped, feeling startled.

  
»For fuck's sake! Derek! You scared me to death. «

  
Frowning, the Beta werewolf listened to Stiles' rapid heartbeat.

  
»Sorry. «

  
Grumbling, Stiles asked:

  
»What the hell are you doing here? «

  
Derek didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Quickly, he walked towards Stiles and grabbed his waist. The werewolf pulled the teenager into his body, before crashing their lips together. For a moment, Stiles was too surprised and shocked to move. Once the shock wore off, his body melted against Derek's and he eagerly returned the kiss.  
Soon, Derek's tongue slipped into Stiles' mouth and Stiles just thought:

  
_'Holy fuck. He's an amazing kisser! '_

  
Stiles expected Derek to be a rough kisser, greedy and impatient. But the older man was the exact opposite. The werewolf's kiss was gentle and affectionate, but also so passionate that Stiles felt like his lips caught fire. Derek also didn’t manhandle Stiles. Actually, it seemed like Derek paid a lot of attention to treat Stiles carefully and not to overstep any boundaries or to push him too far. The teenager really enjoyed how Derek's strong, firm body pressed into his, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

  
After a few minutes of kissing, Stiles was suddenly pushed away gently. Surprised he looked at Derek, who stared right back at him, eyes wide open and filled with shock and fear.

  
»Derek…« Stiles began.

  
This seemed to pull Derek out of his stupor. The werewolf spun around and ran to the window.

  
»No, don’t leave. Don’t you dare to leave. «

  
Derek ignored Stiles entirely and with his supernatural werewolf speed, he was out of the window and running away, before Stiles even finished his sentences. Shocked and confused, Stiles walked to the window, looking into the direction Derek disappeared to. Involuntarily, his hand rose and he touched the bruised and swollen lips absentmindedly, remembering how good it felt to kiss Derek and how much Stiles wanted to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> The sequel to this story will be published in 10 days.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
